magie et imprégnation
by sabyi6
Summary: Je m'appelle Kiara et je suis une ado de 17ans qui vient de Marseille dans le sud de la France. Après la mort de mon père ma mère prit donc la décision de déménager et revenir à Forks, aux Etats-Unis. Sans savoir que ma vie y serait bouleversé à jamais... Par l'amour et bien d'autres choses...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Je m'appelle Kiara et je suis une jeune fille de 16ans qui vient de la grande ville de Marseille dans le sud de la France. On pourrait se dire que c'est super d'habiter là-bas pour le soleil et tout ça. Mais cette ville ne m'a jamais vraiment plu, ni à ma mère. Elle était seulement venue y vivre pour faire plaisir à mon père qui a brutalement disparu, il y a un mois déjà. Comme plus rien ne nous retenait ici, ma mère prit la décision de déménager et revenir dans sa ville natale, Forks, aux Etats-Unis. Sans savoir que ma vie y serait bouleversé à jamais... Par l'amour et bien d'autres choses...

Listes des personnages:

-Kiara

-Les quileutes

-Les Volturis

-Les Cullens

-La famille Halliwell

Et bien d'autres...

**Chapitre 1:**** Un nouveau départ.**

Mon histoire commence peu après la mort brutale et mystérieuse de mon père. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kiara Brown et j'ai seize ans. Je suis une fille mince et de taille moyenne (autrement dit 1m65). J'ai un teint plutôt halé, ce qui est typiques des personnes habitants autour de la Méditerrannée. Je vis à Marseille dans le sud de la France où le soleil est très présent. C'est également là que j'ai grandi, élevée par mes deux parents:Priscilla et Bob. Je suis fille unique, très timide avec d'assez bonne notes en classe. Je pense être quelqu'un de plutôt sympathiques et serviable mais pas assez sociable au goût de ma mère. Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt vrai mais je n'ai jamais réellement trouvé ma place dans un groupe,je me sentais mal à l'aise. Certes j'avais quelques amis mais je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps avec eux. Je préférer nettement passer mon temps au bord de la mer, laisser le bruit des vagues me bercer avec un bon livre plutôt que de rester avec une bande d'hystériques à parler de maquillage et mode toute la journée. Ma seule véritable amie s'appelait Ani, elle était tout l'opposée de moi, super jolie avec de longs cheveux bouclés noirs qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos, toujours fringuée à la dernière mode, rigolote, populaire et intelligente. Elle avait tout pour plaire et était très appréciée de la gente masculine. Je la connaissais depuis que j'avais trois ans et comptait beaucoup pour moi. Elle était toujours présente quand j'en avais besoin et vice versa. Elle me reprochait énormément mon manque de confiance en moi qui se remarquer, selon elle, jusque dans ma façon de m'habiller (=jeans, converses). En effet, j'avais horreur d'attirer le regard des autres et faisais toujours tout pour paraître invisible. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'il faudrait que je me détache mes cheveux dont j'étais plutôt fière (ils étaient longs, chatains clairs et ondulés) mais que je préférais laisser attacher en un chignon ou une queue pour éviter qu'ils me gênent. Elle me disait aussi de mettre des vêtements qui me mettaient un peu plus en valeur, parce que d'après j'avais un belle silhouette, ce que je ne croyais pas du tout. Bref, je faisais semblant de l'écouter en répondant que je ferais des efforts pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

J'ai énormément souffert de la disparition de mon père, tout comme ma mère qui tentait tout de même de rester forte et de ne rien laisser paraître mais je ressentais bien toute le chagrin qui la rongeait. Et c'est pour cette raison, à mon avis, qu'elle avait décidé de revenir à Forks qui se trouve dans le nord de l'état de Washington qui est également ma ville natale ainsi que celle de ma mère. Il était trop dure de continuer de vivre à Marseille, après ce qu'il s'était passé, où qu'on aille j'avais l'impression d'y voir mon père. Des fois, je reste pendant des heures entières, sur le canapé recroquevillée, à fixer la porte d'entrée, m'apprêtant à le voir courir comme un fou vers le placard parce qu'il a encore oublier ses clés, ou à scrutait la rue en espérant voir sa voiture bleu descendre l'allée pour se garer alors que je lui gardais la place. Hélas, tout ça était bel et bien fini! Plus jamais, il ne serait là à me gronder parce que je fais mes devoirs à la dernière minute, plus jamais, il ne reviendrait me calmer mes cauchemars en ma prenant dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne repasserait cette porte! Et quand je me rendais à cette réalité, il m'arrivait de pleurer pendant des heures sans m'arrêter en regardant des photos de lui et moi.

Je n'étais pas très emballée à l'idée de retourner à Forks mais de toutes façons, plus rien ne me retenait en France. Peut-être que m'éloigner de tout ça me ferait du bien? En tout cas, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

Je maîtrisais parfaitement l'anglais, grâce à ma mère qui le parlait depuis que je suis toute petite, étant donné qu'elle était née et avait passée une bonne partie de sa vie en Amérique. Mais même avec ça, c'était un dépaysement total pour moi, déjà parce que Forks était une toute petite ville entourée par une forêt immense, ensuite le style et l'organisation des maisons et quartiers. Il n'y avait pratiquemment pas d'immeubles là-bas, que des petites maisonnettes alignées et une températures qui ne dépassait jamais plus de 15 degrés, même l'été, sans oublier l'absence de soleil à la place duquel, la neige, la pluie et les nuages dominaient. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je m'en souvenais, n'y étant pas retournée depuis l'âge de 10 ans, après le décès de mon grand-père qui avait été presque insurmontable pour ma mère.

Ma mère, était partie un mois avant moi, me laissant dans notre appartement marseillais, pour pouvoir régler certains détails comme la maison, acheter une voiture... Je passais ma dernière soirée avec Ani qui avait insisté pour me voir avant de partir et même de m'accompagner à l'aéroport. J'aimais beaucoup cette fille et elle serait d'ailleurs la seule personne qui me manquerait véritablement en partant là-bas. Avant d'embarquer, elle me prit une dernière dans ses bras en pleurant tout comme moi. J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle vienne avec moi! Je lui promit qu'on se ferait une cam chaque soir et que je lui enverrais pleins de petites babioles et cadeaux pour ne pas qu'elle m'oublie. Elle me jura la même chose et c'est le cœur lourd que je montais dans l'avion.

Le trajet fut long et super épuisant. J'atterrissais enfin à l'aéroport de Seattle qui était vraiment immense. Je débarquais, pris rapidement mes bagages qui ne se composait que de deux valises et un sac à dos et sortit par la porte vitrée que m'indiquait l'hôtesse. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde qui attendait. Je me faufilais dans la foule tentant de trouver ma mère lorsque j'entendis une douce voix comme étant la sienne m'appelait. Je bousculait toutes les personnes sur mon chemin pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Maman!

-Ma chérie, dit-elle en me tendant, tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Pareil pour moi, ça fait du bien de te revoir, je me sentais trop seule à Marseille.

-Moi aussi, Kiara.

Ensuite elle me prit par l'épaule, me déchargeant en même temps d'une de mes valises, pour me conduire vers notre voiture. C'était un 4X4 bleu marine, simple et discret. Elle pris mes bagages qu'elle rangea dans le coffre, dans lequel se trouvaient aussi des chaînes.

-Dis, maman, pourquoi y a des chaines dans la malle?

-Au cas ou il neige, je les mets sur les roues pour éviter à la voiture de glisser ou de déraper.

-Ah, d'accord.

On monta rapidement dans le véhicule parce que même si on était qu'au début du mois de septembre, il faisais quand même frisqué, dans les 10 degrés à peu près. Ce long voyage en avion m'avait tuée au point que je m'endormis en route. Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans notre nouvelle maison qui se trouvait être celle de mon grand-père. En entrant à l'intérieur, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes et raviver de vieux souvenirs d'enfance. Rien n'avait changé. C'était exactement comme avant, avec la petite cuisine, ses placards et son plan de travail en bois vernis assortis au chaises et à la table et donnait sur le salon qui se composait d'un simple sofa, trois places, et deux fauteuils sur les côtés, une table basse en bois, elle aussi, et une télé. Le tout agrémenté de couleurs chaleureuses dans les tons rouges et marrons. Il y avait également des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage au-dessus comprenant deux salles de bains et trois chambres mais délimitaient également l'espace cuisine et le living room. Après m'être remise de mes émotions, je montais à l'étage, me dirigeant vers la chambre que ma mère m'avait indiqué qui était la mienne lorsque j'étais petite, quand je venais passer les vacances à la réserve. D'ailleurs rien n'avait bougé, ici non plus excepté le lit que ma mère avait du changer pour qu'il soit à ma taille. Je déballais mes derniers cartons avant de m'écrouler sur le matelas qui me tentait depuis que j'étais rentré.

Le lendemain, je me levais aux environs de 9h et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner que ma mère venait de préparer. Puis elle entama la conversation.

-Bonjour ma puce, dit-elle en déposant un bise sur mon front, bien dormi?

-Comme un bébé, répondis-je.

Elle sourit.

-Dis-moi, t'es au courant que demain, c'est la rentrée?

-Oui et alors?

-Je t'ai inscrite au lycée de la réserve, tu commences demain à 8h30.

-Ok

-Au fait, tu te souviens de Billy?

-Billy Black? Ouais pourquoi?

-Il nous a invité à venir diner chez lui, demain soir, il aimerait beaucoup te revoir après tout ce temps.

-D'accord, répondis-je en avalant mes céréales.

-Et en plus, il y aura Jacob, son fils avec qui t'avait l'habitude de jouer quand t'étais petite. Il est vraiment joli garçon...

-Maman, rétorquai-je, ne commence pas!

-Je ne dis rien de mal, je fais simplement une constatation.

-Mouais, c'est ça...

-Bon, j'y vais, j'ai une grosse journée aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais rentrer tard alors ne m'attends pas!

-Ok, bisou.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture emportant une brioche avec elle. On venait de lui offrir un boulot de secrétaire ou assistante dans un cabinet d'avocat qui se trouvait dans les environs de Seattle. Une fois, mon petit-déjeuner terminé, j'entrepris de faire un peu de ménage. La maison n'était pas vraiment un foutoir mais ça me permettrait de m'occuper. A 13h, tout était propre et n'ayant plus rien à faire, je décidais de prendre une douche, m'habiller et sortir, histoire d'explorer un peu les environs. Comme toujours le temps était maussade et il faisait aussi frais qu'hier. Je marchais un long moment avant d'apercevoir le bâtiment qui me servirait de lycée. C'était plus petit que ce à quoi, je m'attendais mais sinon c'était à peu près comme je me l'imaginer, du moins vu de l'extérieur. Au cœur de la réserve, se trouvaient quelques petites enseignes comme un épicerie, le bibliothèque et des boutiques. Je décidais d'entrer à la bibliothèque et trouver quelques livres pour tuer le temps. J'en pris deux dont un qui avait de suite attiré mon attention et se nommait «contes et légendes quileutes». Même si je les connaissais par cœur grâce à mon grand-père, j'adorais les relire. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'allais en direction de la plage de la Push. En arrivant, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas changé non plus et avait toujours ce côté sauvage que les vagues déchainées lui donnaient, que j'aimais tant. J'adorais ce parfum de sel marin qui traversait mes narines lorsque je m'approchais de la mer. Je me calais donc sur un rocher, un peu en hauteur pour pouvoir bien profiter de ce magnifique spectacle que m'offrait la nature. Je ne bougeais pas de là de toute l'après-midi, me laissant bercer par le doux bruit des vagues. C'était superbe jusqu'au moment où j'entendis une bande de garçons crier et glousser comme des fous en plongeant des falaises, torse nu. Bande de frimeurs! Enervée et exaspérée par tout ce boucan qui m'empêchait d'apprécier ce pur moment de bien-être, je me levais comme une furie et rentra chez moi. Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, je vis 19h s'affichait à ma montre, je me préparais un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise que j'engloutis devant la télé et partis me coucher vers 22h


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**Une rentrée pas comme les autres

Le lendemain, je me réveillais, l'estomac noué, à cause de cette maudite rentrée. Je ne connaissais absolument aucun jeune de mon âge à la réserve et j'avais horreur de passer pour la petite nouvelle. En plus, moi qui suis super timide, il allait falloir que je me présent devant toute la classe et les professeurs qui voudraient me poser des tas de questions, ce qui me mettait trop mal à l'aise. Je pris tout de même mon courage à deux mains, passant sous la douche, qui me détendit un peu, et m'habillant. Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de m'arranger un peu en mettant une jupe en jean accompagnée d'un long et large pull rouge à manches longues assorties à une paire de converses rouges et enfin pour toutes coiffures je mis une pince dans mes cheveux que je laissais détacher derrière.

Comme j'étais en retard, je pris même pas la peine de déjeuner et me pressa pour avoir une chance d'attraper mon bus (parce qu'ici, c'était différent, ce n'était pas les transports en commun comme en France, c'était des cars jaunes qui venaient chercher les élèves un peu comme on le voit dans les films). Heureusement, je finis par l'avoir. D'ailleurs j'y rencontrais une fille super gentille. Plutôt mignonne, simple et super gentille. Elle s'appelait Shannon et me servit en quelques sortes de guide, en m'accompagnant à l'accueil pour prendre mon nouvel emploi du temps.

-Hé regarde, elle sortis son petit papier, on a presque tout le temps cours ensemble à part pour le sport et sciences.

-Tant mieux, parce que je me sentais pas du tout de commencer seule ma première journée de cours...

Elle sourit puis me mena jusqu'à mon casier que je trouvais plutôt éloigné du sien. Tout était à peu près comme je l'imaginais puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner durant lequel on partit s'installer à une table vide, au fond du réfectoire pour me fondre dans la masse. Or la réserve n'est pas très grande et le lycée encore moins. Bref, Etant la nouvelle, je devins vite la nouvelle attraction du bahut.

Je détaillais tout le monde de la tête au pied, pendant que ma nouvelle copine les présentait. On avait les cheerleaders qui supportaient l'équipe de foot portaient des uniformes marrons et blancs avec les pompoms assortis et les cheveux attachés par un ruban. On avait aussi les footballeurs baraqués auquels aucune filles ne résistent et ne restaient regroupés qu'entre eux. Cependant Shannon me fit remarquer que l'un d'eux n'arrêtait pas de me reluquer, ce qui m'énervait un peu car je détestais ce genre de garçons macho et m'as-tu-vu qui ne voyaient les filles que comme des objets. Ensuite, on avait le petit groupe d'intellos que tout le monde maltraiter et enfin le clan de pimbêches, toujours habillées à la dernière mode, taillées comme des tops modèles qui se croient tout permis et n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir tout ce qu'elles veulent. Puis, il y avait les gens communs qui ne participaient pas vraiment à la vie lycéenne mais qui étaient plutôt spectateurs.

Mon premier cours de l'après-midi était histoire, avec un dénommé Redswan, que j'ai toujours considéré plus comme une heure de pause qu'autre chose parce que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de facilités avec cette matière. Je rentrais dans la salle et m'installa, comme à mon habitude, au fond de la salle derrière mon amie. J'essayais de passer inaperçue, c'était sans compter sur cet imbécile de prof qui me demanda d'avancer sur l'estrade et de me présenter.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas? Kiara Brown, interrogea-t-il derrière ses lunettes mises de travers.

-Oui, répondis-je dans une toute petite voix.

-Pourriez-nous faire l'honneur de vous présenter à vos camarades.

Toute le classe me regardait très intriguée pendant que je m'exécutais très génée.

-Je m'appelle Kiara, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de France.

-Tiens, une petite française et de quelle ville, exactement?

-Marseille, dans le sud. Et je ne suis pas plus française que vous, j'y ai seulement habitée quelques temps, en fait je suis née ici moi aussi.

-Bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre le place.

Je repartis vers le fond de la classe et le professeur débuta ses explications quand un garçon entra dans la classe. Il était super canon avec un teint mât, des yeux noirs enivrants, des cheveux noirs, grand, très bien musclé surtout pour un garçon en pleine puberté. Il portait un tee-shirt noir un peu moulant qui le rendait super sexy, une veste en cuir marron qui lui donnait un côté rebelle, ne pouvant qu'en rajouter à son charme avec un jean et des chaussures assortis. Enfin, il passait près de moi et avait cette magnifique odeur boisée. Il vint s'asseoir à la table juste à côté de la mienne. Voyant ma mine, Shannon se retourna vers moi et me chuchota:

-Lui, c'est le garçon le plus adulé du lycée, aucune fille ne lui résiste, ni lui, ni sa petite bande, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les deux autres garçons tout aussi beau à côté de lui, il s'appelle...

Elle fut interrompue par le gros à lunettes qui nous servait de professeur et nous fusillait du regard.

-Mlle Cole, désolé de vous déranger mais peut-être avez-vous quelque chose de plus intéressant à ajouter?

-Non, monsieur, dit-elle en se retournant.

-Bien. Quand à vous Mr Black, en retard, comme toujours, je vois qu'on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes.

Le garçon qui avait déjà l'air contrarié, rétorqua avec mépris:

-Peut-être que si vos cours étaient moins chiants, je serais moins en retard!

-Cela ne fait même pas un quart d'heure que l'année a commencé et vous venez déjà de récolter une retenue. Je vous félicite, vous venez de battre un record Mr Black!

-Ben, moi, au moins, j'ai gagné quelque chose, répliqua l'adolescent.

L'enseignant se retourna vers son tableau, très remonté et repris son cours.

Toutes les filles de classe s'étaient retournées pour admirer le beau goss et ses amis, et en particulier quelques-unes qui faisaient parties de la bande de pimbêches de tout à l'heure. L'une d'elle se mit à lui parler d'une voix mielleuse.

-Alors, Jake, mon chou, je t'ai manqué pendant ces vacances?

Il ne lui répondit pas, ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Elle se remit en place, visiblement vexée tandis que les autres bavaient littéralement sur leurs notes en dévorant des yeux, les trois amis. En même, comment faire autrement avec deux bombes comme ça, en cours avec toi mais ils ne faisaient attention à aucune d'elles. De mon côté, j'essayais d'écouter le cours qui portait sur la Grèce antiques ainsi que ses mythes et légendes. Ce qui me passionnait littéralement. Mais fallait avouer qu'il avait raison, ce cours est vraiment ennuyeux, surtout que je connaissais déjà tout ce qu'il racontait. Je pris donc mon téléphone et commença à jouer, faisant en sorte que le grincheux à lunettes ne me remarque pas. A un moment, je fis bouger mon bureau, faisant tomber mon stylo qui atterrit sous les jambes du garçon. Il ne baissa même pas pour le ramasser, continuant de se fendre la poire avec ses potes:

-Dis, tu peux me passer mon stylo s'il te plait?

-Et si j'ai pas envie.

-S'il te plait, ça te coûte quoi de te baisser et de me le donner!?

-Rien mais t'es pas handicapée, tu te lèves et tu te le prends.

-Je t'en supplie mais je suis super mal à l'aise avec cette jupe...

-C'est pas mon problème, me coupa-t-il sans même prendre la peine de me regarder.

-T'es qu'un chien, m'emportai-je en me baissant avec précaution pour ramasser le stylo.

Ses amis et lui éclatèrent de rire tandis que je me relevais en le regardant dans les yeux et le remerciant avec ironie. Mais en croisant ses beaux yeux noir, je sentis quelque chose naître en moi, de beau, de fort, différent de tout ce que j'avais pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Je ne saurais le décrire. C'était comme de l'amour mais en beaucoup plus intense. Ca me venait de bouleverser ma vie, je rasseyais, toute chose, à mon bureau. C'était pour lui que je ressentais tout ça! Moi qui ne croyait en rien au coup de foudre, j'étais servie. Seulement je sentais bien, au fond de moi, que c'était énormément plus fort que ça. Je le connaissais à peine et j'avais pourtant l'impression de savoir tout ce dont j'avais besoin sur lui. Il était mon grand amour, ma moitié, mon âme-soeur, le père de mes enfants, celui avec qui je rendrais mon dernier souffle. C'est surement exagéré de raconter tout ça après un simple regard mais c'était ce que j'éprouvais. Puis je le vis se relever brutalement de sa chaise sortant en trombe avec ses affaires et le prof qui lui hurlait dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'un coup?! J'attendis tranquillement la sonnerie pour éviter de me faire remarquer dès le premier jour. Il fallait que je le retrouve, il fallait que je lui parle. Toute le reste de la journée, je me mis à arpenter le lycée comme un âme en peine, sans succès. Même ses amis. A la fin de la journée, je vis la voiture de ma mère garée devant le lycée. J'avais oublié qu'on mangeait chez Billy! Je montais démoralisée dans le véhicule, avec le souvenir de ce garçon gravé dans ma tête. Je restai silencieuse tout le temps que dura le trajet, pensant sans cesse à lui. Ma mère voyant bien que ça n'allait pas, engagea la conversation.

-Alors ma chérie, comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Hum?...ça va.

-Tu es sur, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Tout va bien, mentis-je, ne t'en fais je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Certain?

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas, dis-je avec un faux sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions enfin chez Billy. Nous tapâmes à la porte et un garçon vint nous ouvrir. C'était lui!


	3. Chapter 3

_Je dis un énorme merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic! J'espère que ça vous plu! Et un gros merci à mes deux reviewers **azumi03** et **spawni!** Ca m'a fait super plaisir! En tout cas j'espère que la suite vous plaira! En attendant voici le chapitre suivant:_

**Chapitre 3:**

C'était lui! Il ne me remarqua pas de suite, accueillant d'abord ma mère.

-Bonjour Jacob, commença ma mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

C'est pas possible, celui pour qui je ressentais tout ça, était en fait Jacob Black!

-Bonjour Mrs Brown...

-Ah! Priscilla, on attendait plus que toi, ça fait un bail, s'écria-t-il en enlaçant ma mère, et elle je suppose que c'est Kiara. Ce que tu as grandi! fit Billy en s'adressant à moi, tu es vraiment très jolie, n'est-ce pas mon fils?

Jacob qui n'avait encore pas fait attention à moi jusqu'à la remarque de son père, posa ses beaux yeux noirs sur moi, me reconnut et rougit. Je n'avais pas trop bien compris pourquoi, il avait rougis. C'était à cause de moi? Peut-être que je l'intimidais? Puis je me ressaisis, il était impossible qu'un aussi beau garçon qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds puisse s'intéresser à moi qui était insignifiante.

-Tu te souviens d'elle Jake? Vous jouiez ensemble quand vous étiez enfants?

-Ouais... on a cours ensemble, ajouta-t-il visiblement gêné.

-Bon, ben rentrez, s'écria Billy en reculant son fauteuil, vous allez pas rester dehors quand même.

C'est vrai qu'avec la nuit qui tombait, l'air s'était nettement refroidi. Nous nous exécutâmes et ma mère, escorté par Billy se dirigea dans le salon où elle retrouva d'autres vieux amis à elle qui n'était autre que le Shérif Swan et Sue Clearwater mais comme moins de 18 ans, il n'y avait que moi et Jacob. Je gardais toujours ma veste sur mon dos, malgré le fait que nous étions à l'intérieur, j'avais toujours aussi froid. Je m'avançais ensuite vers les adultes qui dégustais une pizza pour les saluer. Lorsque Jacob se dirigea vers la porte en criant à son père:

-Papa, je vais chez Sam!

-D'accord et emmène Kiara avec toi, histoire qu'elle connaisse d'autres personnes.

Puis il se retourna vers moi:

-Tu viens?

-Attends, je demande à ma mère. Maman...

-Oui, vas-y ma chérie. Ne me la ramène pas trop tard, Jacob!

-Ok, à tout à l'heure!

Il ouvrit la porte, avança vers sa voiture quand il se rendit compte que j'étais toujours plantée devant le porche, à le dévisager, très étonnée.

-Ben, t'attends quoi?

-Je viens, mais tu comptes quand même pas sortir en tee-shirt avec un froid pareil!

-Ouais, mais t'inquiètes pas, je suis pas frileux.

Je montais alors dans sa golf, qu'il m'expliquait avoir retapé. Puis un lourd silence s'installa entre nous qui fut rompu par Jake.

-Au fait, désolé pour tout à l'heure, en histoire, je me suis conduis comme le dernier des imbéciles.

-Tu peux le dire, murmurai-je sans réelle rancune.

Il dut m'entendre parce qu'il avait baissé la tête de dépit. Ce qui me fit me sentir hyper mal, je voulais pas le blesser.

-T'en fais pas, c'est oublié, me rattrapai-je, on a qu'à recommencer du début, dis-je avec un sourire en lui tendant la main, moi c'est Kiara.

-Et moi Jacob, lança-t-il en souriant aussi. (Il avait un sourire à tomber! Mon dieu, c'était pas possible d'être aussi beau!).

Au contact de sa main, incroyablement chaude, qui serrait la mienne, je sentis un frisson de bien-être me parcourir toute entière puis il la replaça sur le volant. Je me gelais, j'en pouvais plus mais pour lui c'était presque si il enlevait pas son tricot (Perso, ça m'aurait pas déranger).

Nous parlions tranquillement quand ne pouvant plus y résister, je pris sa main que je collais contre mes joues congelées. J'étais très embarrassée mais ne pouvais même plus rougir, vu le degré de pâleur que je venais d'atteindre. Il ne dit rien, se laissant tout simplement faire pour ensuite m'attirer contre son corps brulant. Ce que j'étais bien! Je me sentais, peu à peu, reprendre des couleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous étions enfin arrivé chez Sam. Où se trouvait une ribambelle de garçons, plus beaux les uns que les autres mais jamais autant que lui. Ils portaient de simples tee-shirts, shorts en jean et baskets.

-Kiara, je te présente mes amis, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth et Sam.

-Salut les gars, dis-je en m'avançant pour leur faire une bise.

Il paraissait d'ailleurs tous très surpris.

-Explique pourquoi, tu les embrasses pour leur dire bonjour, s'exclama Jacob avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Jake, t'es jaloux, le taquina celui qui se prénommait Paul.

-Perso, ça me gêne pas du tout, intervint Quil.

Je remarquais Jacob leur jeter un regard noir qui fit éclater de rire les deux garçons.

-Ben parce que c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à Marseille, quand on se voit le matin, on se fait la bise, c'est simple.

Tous se regardèrent très intrigués puis nous partîmes dans un grand fou rire.

-Et elle, c'est Emily, la fiancée de Sam, reprit Jacob, à côté d'elle, je te présente ma sœur Rachel qui est aussi la petite amie de Paul.

Je fus un peu surprise par l'horrible marque de la fiancée de Sam, sur son visage, que j'oubliais rapidement tant elle dégageait de gentillesse. Puis la fille de Billy s'avança vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je me souviens de toi, Rachel, tu es toujours aussi belle!

-Merci, c'est gentil ma puce et toi tu es pratiquement devenue une femme et même une très belle femme. Hein, petit frère?

Je devins rouge comme une tomate.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et on entra tous à l'intérieur où il faisait nettement meilleur.

-Mais attends, je te reconnaît, s'exclama Embry, t'es le fille de Priscilla Brown, la petite nouvelle qui est arrivé dans notre classe, ce matin.

-Et il t'a fallut tout ce temps pour t'en souvenir!

Tout le monde se remit à rire. Moi, qui d'habitude, suis super réservée, je discutais avec eux comme si ils étaient de ma famille. Et c'était la vérité, j'avais la sensation de ne pas avoir des inconnus mais des frères autour de moi.

-Faites un peu de place à Kiara, les garçons, on va passer à table, ordonna gentiment Emily.

Les garçons s'écartèrent et commencèrent avec une bagarre super amusante de Seth contre Quil.

-Cinq dollars sur Seth, m'exclamai-je.

-Tenus, répondis Paul.

Mais il n'y eut pas vraiment de vainqueur ou de perdant et tout le monde passa à table. J'étais assise entre Seth et Jacob. J'adorais le petit Seth, je le trouvais super amusant. Il m'avait raconté des tas d'histoires drôles sur lui et la bande qui me firent beaucoup rigoler. Emily et Rachel avaient préparé un vrai festin:des cuisses de poulets avec des frites. Ca tombait bien parce que j'avais super faim. Mais même avec vingt estomacs comme le mien, on aurait pas pu avaler tout ça! Elle en avait préparé pour un régiment! Seulement, en posant les plats, je vis l'appétit avec lequel les gars s'étaient jeté sur la nourriture et à quelle vitesse, il dévorait le tout. J'étais très impressionnée! Je compris alors pourquoi elles avaient autant préparé à manger. J'eus même peur qu'il y en ait pas assez pour tout le monde. Heureusement, chacun mangea à sa faim et après ce bon repas, les garçons retournèrent à leur bagarre sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui fut prise en chasse à coup de chatouilles.

-J'en peux plus..., essayai-je d'articuler, c'est bon... Hihihi!...Les garçons...Relâchez-moi...

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils se décidèrent à me laisser en vie et s'installèrent devant un film pendant qu'Emily apportait des cookies.

-Wow! C'est trop bon, m'écriais-je en en goutant un. C'est toi qui les a fait, Emily?

-Oui...

-Mais attends, je suis bête, comment tu veux qu'une bande de sauvages comme eux, sachent cuisine!?

-Toi, t'as envie de mourir, envoya Quil, en continuant avec ses chatouilles, alors c'est qui le sauvage?

-Non, c'est bon... Arrêtes... pardon.

-Je préfères et fais gaffe la prochaine fois, dit-il avec un sourire.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la même ambiance et passa à une allure folle. Durant tout le temps qu'elle dura, je sentais le regard de Jacob sur moi, qui avait l'air un peu énervé quand je rigolais ou parlais avec d'autres garçons de la bande. J'évitais d'éviter de le regarder, parce que je me connaissais et savais que je rougirais immédiatement. Cependant j'étais super heureuse d'avoir de suite été accepté par les garçons puis la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. C'était ma mère qui m'appelait pour me dire qu'elle venait de rentrer à la maison. Je demandais alors à mon accompagnateur, avec une teinte de rouge dans les yeux et fuyant son regard de braise.

-Ca te dérange pas de me ramener, ma mère est déjà rentrée.

-Non, pas du tout, allez viens.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et suivit le beau brun jusqu'à sa voiture. Putain! Il faisait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure. Je me dépêchais de monter dans le véhicule, précédée de Jacob qui démarra l'automobile. Je me collais à nouveau contre lui. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa et nous restâmes ainsi, tout le long du trajet, à discuter de tas de choses.

Une fois devant chez moi, je m'apprêtais à déposer une bisou sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir. J'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser, le seul problème c'était que j'avais peur d'aller trop vite, même si j'étais plus ou moins sur qu'il ressentais quelque chose pour moi et fallait pas oublier que ça faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures que je le connaissais. Pourtant, une chose très puissante que je ne pourrais pas définir, m'attirer vers lui, comme un aimant. J'allais donc l'embrasser sur la joue lorsqu'il tourna rapidement la tête, mes lèvres atterrissant sur les siennes. Au début, ce n'était rien de plus que le contact de sa bouche, déposant de petits baisers sur la mienne puis ce fut nos deux langues qui s'engagèrent dans une danse sensuelle et passionnée. C'était mon premier baiser et l'instant le plus magique de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais plus que ça s'arrête, j'aurais pu rester, ainsi, pressé contre lui, le restant de mes jours sans que cela soit un problème. Avec un courage infini, je me détachais de lui pour rejoindre la maison. Tout était éteint, ma mère était sûrement partie se coucher. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, je fixais sa golf quitter l'allée et s'éloigner. A contre-coeur, je rejoignit ma chambre, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. J'avais l'impression, qu'un trou béant se formait dans mon cœur, lorsqu'il était loin de moi. Je sais, c'est égoiste mais je voulais qu'il reste à mes côtés, qu'il ne me quitte plus. Je me dirigeais le cœur lourd vers mon armoire pour prendre mon pyjama, se composant simplement d'un débardeur et un short court blanc. Je m'installais dans mes couvertures en repensant à ce baiser qui me hantais et m'empêchais de trouver le sommeil. Je décidais alors d'envoyer un message à Shannon, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas endormie, pour lui raconter ma soirée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'appela:

-Allô, Kiara?

-Oui?

-Alors, cette soirée?! Raconte!

Je lui racontais tout sans oublier le moindre détail pendant que, elle, jubilait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ce que j'aurais aimé être avec toi! Et ses amis, ils étaient comment?

-Super sexy, mais pas autant que lui!

-La chance, j'aurais trop voulu les voir! Bon copine, je suis crevée, alors je vais te laisser, tu me raconteras tout ça demain. Bonne nuit, Kiara.

-Bonne nuit.

Je me retournais encore et encore, dans mon lit, priant pour trouver la position qui me permettrait de m'endormir enfin, en vain. Tout à coup, j'entendis le bruit de cailloux qui tapait contre ma vitre. Je me levais sans bruit, ouvrit la fenêtre tandis que mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Je vis Jacob qui m'appela depuis le jardin.

**-**Kiara, recule-toi un peu, je vais monter.

Je m'exécutais sans vraiment comprendre comment il ferait pour monter étant donner qu'il n'y avait même pas d'échelle. Cependant, je l'observais grimper au mur, en s'appuyant sur l'arbre avec une souplesse et agilité hors du commun pour enfin arriver dans ma chambre. Il ne portait qu'un short en jean et des baskets mais sans tee-shirt, ce qui me donna l'occasion de détaillais sa parfaite musculature descendant de ses pectoraux vers ses abdominaux parfaitement sculpté, je m'y attardais un long moment. Ce qu'il fait chaud d'un coup!

-Ca te plait, demanda-t-il avec un sourire

-Ben...euh... bafouillais-je en rougissant sévère.

-Apparemment oui, poursuivit-il en me regardant à son tour.

-Je vois qu'il y a pas que moi qui ait chaud, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je perdis tous mes moyens.

-Je...euh...je déteste dormir en pantalon et les nuisettes, ça tient jamais en place, me justifiais-je très embarrassée de ma tenue qui moulait un peu trop mon corps. Il rigola puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu, ça te dérange pas?

-Non, au contraire c'est pareil pour moi, dis-je en l'embrassant, je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Un sourire super craquant illumina son visage. Puis je retournais dans mon lit, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il pense que je suis une fille facile mais je me sentais trop mal quand j'étais loin de lui. Il s'allongea avec moi, en me prenant dans ses bras chauds et me caressant les cheveux. Ma tête était posée sur son torse puissant, je sentais son coeur battre la chamade tout comme le mien. Et je réussis à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me levais en découvrant qu'il n'était pas à mes côtés. Je me sentais super mal et le trou dans ma poitrine se rouvrit quand je découvris un petit mot au pied de mon lit:

_«Bonjour, princesse, je reviens dans pas longtemps, je suis juste parti chercher des affaires chez moi»_

Je fus de suite soulagée et partit de mon côté, me préparer. Jake revint dix minutes après mon réveil puis nous partîmes déjeuner. Je pris seulement un verre de jus d'orange pendant que lui engouffra trois bols de céréales et il m'emmena au lycée, sur sa magnifique moto noire, qu'il m'a dit avoir aussi réparé avec une vieille amie, Bella Swan, la fille de Charlie. Je m'accrochais fort à sa taille. Premièrement, parce que la moto m'a toujours fait super peur même si je savais très bien que je n'avais rien à craindre avec Jake, près de moi et deuxièmement parce qu'il faisait trop froid. En arrivant au lycée sur sa moto, je m'aperçus que tous les regards se concentraient sur nous. J'avais horreur de ça! Voyant mon malaise, mon nouvel ami me prit par la main et m'accompagna à l'intérieur. Je voyais beaucoup de filles me toiser du regard et en particulier la pimbêche qui avait essayé de le draguer, en cours, la veille. Cela me fit me sentir encore plus mal et je me stoppais. Quand mon beau brun ressentit mon hésitation et se retourna vers moi.

-Aller, viens Kiara, commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Non, t'as vu comme les gens nous regardent...

-Et alors, tu t'en fous. Avance et fais pas attention, c'est qu'une bande de jaloux.

-Non, vas-y toi, moi je rentre.

Il me retint le bras.

-T'iras nulle part.

-Mais Jake, j'ai horreur de me faire remarquer et en m'affichant avec toi qui doit surement être le garçon le plus beau et sexy que...

Je me rendis soudain compte de ma bourde. Je suis vraiment la plus grosse imbécile que la Terre ait porté! Ca m'avait échappé! Puis je remarquai une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux qui le rendait diablement sexy et m'arrêtais.

-Tu viens de dire que j'étais beau et sexy?

Je devins plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Je...non...euh, je ne parvenais pas à articuler un véritable mot tant j'étais gênée.

Heureusement la cloche qui sonnait le début des cours retentit. Sauvée par le gong!

On avait cours de littérature et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle où nous fûmes accueillis par une femme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, petite et trapue avec des habits mal assortis et une voix de vieille mégère. Elle avait pas l'air commode! J'entrais suivie de Shannon, Quil, Embry et Jake. Je m'installais, comme toujours, au fond de la classe derrière mon amie et à côté des garçons. Je racontais donc la soirée en détail à Shannon, faisant attention que les gars ne m'entendent pas et remarquai que la garce qui avait abordé Jake me lançait des regards noirs de temps à autre mais j'essayais de pas trop y faire attention. Quand la prof s'arrêta en fixant pour me demander:

-Mlle Brown, je constate que vous êtes très occupée mais pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de répondre à ma question, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, allez-y, répliquai-je.

Tous les élèves me regardaient pendant que Shannon me chuchota:

-Fais attention, elle va te poser une colle, je la connais. Quand elle fait ça, personne n'arrive à répondre à ses questions en général surtout quand elle est furax.

-Qui est le célèbre chef de file du romantisme en France, au 19eme siècle? Et j'aimerais que vous me citiez deux de ses œuvres.

-Victor Hugo, aussi auteur des Misérables et Notre Dame de Paris, répondis-je avec fierté.

Elle parut contrariée de ma réponse plus qu'exacte et revint à son cours. Tous mes amis m'observaient, stupéfaits.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans grosses encombres, excepté au moment du déjeuner. Un garçon portant une veste de l'équipe de foot s'approcha de moi qui me trouvais, seule, devant mon casier. Le couloir était complètement désert étant donné que tout le monde était parti déjeuner, y compris mes amis à qui j'avais promis de les rejoindre plus tard. Je reconnus donc l'adolescent comme étant le sportif qui me reluquait au début de l'année et commença ses feintes de drague à deux balles.

-Alors, ma belle c'est quoi ton nom, questionna-t-il en s'appuyant contre les caisers et se retrouvant face à moi.

-Kiara.

-C'est joli, moi je m'appelle Daniel mais les intimes m'appellent Dan.

Il me gonflait déjà.

-Super, répondis-je avec ironie, et je suppose qu'en venant me parler, c'est un honneur que tu me fais.

-T'as tout compris, ma jolie, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

-C'est bon, laisse-moi tranquille, mes amis m'attendent...

J'allais partir quand il me retint le bras.

-Où tu comptes aller comme ça, demanda-t-il avec sa voix de pervers, on est bien ici, tous les deux...

-Non et puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Il redoubla la force qu'il avait sur mon poignet.

-Lequel? Celui avec qui t'étais ce matin? Black? Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver de plus que moi, s'interrogea-t-il en s'énervant.

-Il est gentil, doux, attentionné, prévenant et pleins d'autres qualités encore que tu possèderas jamais! Et s'il te voyait, il...

-Une vraie mauviette, moi je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme, un vrai.

Il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes ayant de faire passer sa langue dans ma bouche. C'était trop écoeurant! Je cherchais autour de moi, espèrant voir quelqu'un arriver et me sauver des griffes de ce monstre, mais rien, le couloir était toujours aussi vide puis il m'entraina de force vers un espèce de placard à balai, qui ne fermait que de l'intérieur. Autrement dit, j'étais prise au piège, j'avais peur. Il me bloqua contre le mur, m'empêchant de bouger.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, hurlais-je en priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende.

-Sinon tu vas faire quoi, dit-il en plongeant son regard de pervers dans mes yeux larmoyant.

Ses mains commencèrent à se balader un peu partout sur mon corps pendant qu'il poursuivait ses baisers forcés dans ma nuque. Mon être tout entier le haissait, chaque partie de mon corps voulaient le repousser, à ce moment précis. Une de ses mains commença à passer sous mon sweat. Ce que je pouvais le détester, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Il ne me restait qu'une seule alternative:hurler! Seulement, il prit un vieux chiffon qui trainait dans le local et me baillonna en poursuivant son exploration. J'étais désemparée, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Des larmes de désespoir et de colère se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Quand, tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et mon agresseur fut projeté violemment contre les casiers. Je me mis alors à pleurer de peur et soulagement à la fois. Mais qui était mon sauveur?

-Kiara, tu vas bien?

C'était Jacob, mon Jacob qui venait de me sauver. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de me blottir contre lui en sanglotant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais lui faire, s'écria Jake avec une fureur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Rien, Black, répliqua le sportif en se relevant péniblement, on faisait que rigoler.

Jacob le prit par le col et le releva à 30cm du sol.

-Ecoute bien, Dawson, amuses-toi encore comme ça avec elle et je te jure que je t'explose la tête.

Il lui donna un gros coup de poing dans la mâchoire, d'où je vis le sang gicler et le relâcha.

-Casse-toi et je veux plus jamais te revoir tourner autour de Kiara!

-C'est elle qui m'a allumé, se défendit l'adolescent.

Je sentais la colère s'emparer de Jake, c'était même plus fort que ça. Je le vis, soudain, être secoué de forts tremblements. Il allait le tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Dans un tel état, Jacob aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui mais pas moi. Je courus alors vers lui, m'interposant entre les deux garçons et le prit dans mes bras pour l'apaiser et éviter qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Heureusement pour nous, ça a marché, et mon héros retrouva son calme tandis qu'Embry et Quil qui venait d'arriver affolé dans le couloir nous regardaient et que l'autre s'enfuyait en courant, la bouche en sang. Les garçons me proposèrent ensuite de me raccompagner à la maison, ce que je refusais parce que je voulais rester auprès de Jake. Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite et l'heure ou j'allais devoir me séparer de ma moitié arriva. Il me déposa en moto et je l'embrassais un long moment, en guise d'au revoir, je ne voulais plus le laisser partir. Mais il m'expliqua qu'il avait un truc urgent à régler avec Sam. Et avec un effort inhumain, je consentis à le laisser s'en aller. Je rentrais chez moi en m'apercevant que la maison était vide. Je décidais alors d'appeler ma mère pour savoir vers quelle heure, elle rentrerait.

-Allô, maman?

-Oui, ma chérie, je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles et je préfère te prévenir maintenant que je ne serais pas là toute la semaine. J'ai encore énormément de choses à régler, ici, à Seattle.

-D'accord maman, je t'aime, fais attention à toi.

-Moi aussi, ma puce, au revoir.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, je décidais de parler un peu avec Ani. Je regardais si elle étais bien connectée parce que je savais que là-bas, il n'était que sept heures du matin alors qu'ici il était déjà 17h. Elle brancha sa webcam et engagea la conversation.

-Kiara, ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir!

-A moi aussi, Ani!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu t'es fait des nouveaux amis? Et les cours ça va, c'est pas trop dur? Est-ce qu'il y a des beaux garçons?

-Doucement, m'exclamais-je, une question après l'autre. Ben tout va bien, les cours aussi, je m'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai aussi rencontré une fille super du nom de Shannon et une bande de garçons magnifiques et super drôle.

-Sérieux?! Ils s'appellent comment?

-Y a Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth qui est trop mimi et Jake.

-Oh! Ce que j'aimerais les voir...

-T'inquiètes, je ferais une cam un jour et je te les présenterais.

-Oui, j'ai hâte. Bon Kiara, excuse-moi mais je dois aller au lycée. Je t'adore.

-Moi aussi, Bisous.

Je me déconnectais et passa un coup de fil à Jacob afin de lui proposer de venir passer cette semaine avec moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de me retrouver, ici, toute seule. Je l'appelais plusieurs fois mais ça passer direct sur messagerie puis je me mis à téléphoner chez lui et au bout de la troisième tonalité, on décrocha.

-Allô?

-Oui?

-Billy, c'est Kiara, vous allez bien?

-Oui et toi?

-Je vais bien, est-ce que votre fils est ici?

-Non, il est avec Sam et les autres mais il devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je lui dirais que t'as appelé.

-Merci, bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi.

Pour me détendre un peu, je me fis couler un bon bain chaud pendant lequel je me demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Après ça, je continuais de le harceler de messages mais rien. Il me rappela aux environs de 20h.

-Allô, Jake, je me suis super inquiétée, t'étais où?

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis allé régler un truc chez Sam. Il t'es arrivé quelque chose?

-Non mais je voulais savoir, si tu voulais venir à la maison, ce soir. Enfin si ça te dérange pas?

-Tout de suite?

-Oui, je suis toute seule.

-Ok, j'arrive.

En moins de dix minutes, il était là. Je courus vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser en lui demandant pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Il parvint à esquiver ma question, ce à quoi je ne fis pas vraiment attention. J'étais trop contente qu'il soit là, auprès de moi. On s'installa donc devant la télé en mangeant des sandwichs que je venais de préparer étant donné que j'avais trop la fleme de faire à manger. Je zappais mais il n'y a pas grand chose à regarder. Puis Jake ayant trop chaud, enleva son tee-shirt et je devins rouge comme une tomate même si j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir son torse parfaitement sculpté, ça me faisait toujours le même effet. Voyant ma tête, il se mit à rire aux éclats.

-Arrête de rigoler, dis-je en le frappant, je suis sur que tu le fais exprès.

-Non, j'ai vraiment chaud mais j'adore voir la tête que tu fais quand je me déshabille. Tu perds tous tes moyens, on dirait que tu sais plus parler...

-Ah, ouais, tu veux jouer à ça, m'exclamais-je en me redressant.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dit-il avec un sourire malin.

En guise de réponse, je placer mes deux mains sur les pans de mon débardeur que je retirais doucement, lui laissant bien le temps d'admirer chacune de mes formes. Je vis son regard remontait doucement de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine assez généreuse, je dois l'avouer. Je remarquais qu'il ne rougit même pas mais m''observait avec beaucoup désir et essayant de ravaler sa salive. J'étais super fière de l'effet que je venais de produire sur lui. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne parlait pas pour m'approcher de lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Tu vois, moi aussi, je sais le faire...

Je pensais enfin voir gagner et m'apprêtais à remettre mon haut quand il commença à m'embrasser avec une fougue sans pareil, s'allongeant doucement sur moi. Il déposait de doux baisers sur mon coup, ce que j'appréciais énormément puis s'arrête soudainement et se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté d'un coup?

-Je...écoutes Kiara, avant d'aller plus loin avec toi, il faut que tu saches un truc...

Je me remit alors, en position assise, me rhabillai et baissai le son de la télévision pour pouvoir l'écouter.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Ben... je suis sur que t'as du te poser des tas de questions sur moi. D'abord le fait que je me ballade à moitié nu alors qu'il fait très froid, ma température corporelle qui est plus élevée que la moyenne et pleins d'autres choses...

-C'est vrai mais je voulais pas te brusquer alors je n'ai rien demandé, je voulais tu le fasses de toi-même.

-Ok mais avant une question. C'est quoi ton animal préféré?

-Imaginaire ou réel?

-N'importe...

-Comme animal imaginaire, j'ai toujours beaucoup admiré le phoenix qui est vraiment magnifique ensuite je dirais le lion pour sa noblesse et sa majesté. Mais mon préféré, c'est le loup. Je l'ai toujours adoré pour sa beauté, son intelligence, son agilité et je te passe les détails. Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Pour savoir.

Puis il prit un air plus sérieux.

-Kiara, faut que je t'avoues un truc. Cette question, je l'ai pas posé complètement par hasard... Et je te dis ça maintenant parce que c'est vraiment important et que tes réponses m'ont beaucoup aidé mais c'est pas facile à dire... Est-ce que tu te rappelles des légendes quileutes?

-Oui, mon grand-père me les a raconté, pourquoi?

-Tu te souviens de la partie qui parle des esprits guerriers qui...

-Qui se transforment en puissants pour protéger la tribu des sangs froids? Oui et alors?

-Imagine que ce soit pas qu'une légende...

-Attends, je te suis pas là.

-Imagine que tout ça ai vraiment existé, qu'est-ce que t'en penserais?

-Je dirais que c'est trop cool et même un honneur d'avoir des pouvoirs comme ça! Mais quel rapport ça a avec ce que t'as, demandai-je plus perplexe.

-Ben... j'en suis un...

-T'es un loup-garou?

-Oui.

J'étais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre mais je sentais au fond de moi que cela ne me choquait pas plus que ça, comme si je m'y attendais. Je restais là, immobile sans parler. Je le vis baisser la tête l'air déçu de ma réaction.

-Tu dois me voir comme un monstre...

Je me ressaisit.

-Quoi! Jamais de la vie! Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure vaut toujours maintenant, expliquai-je en relevant son beau visage, c'est super d'avoir des pouvoirs comme ça et même je vais te dire plus, je suis fière de ce que tu es et tu devrais en être fier aussi!

Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, pourquoi je te mentirais!? Mon petit ami est un loup garou et j'en suis fière.

-Alors comme ça, je suis ton petit ami, dit-il avec son sourire à tomber.

Je suis vraiment trop bête! Faut que je réfléchisse un peu avant de parler! C'était la deuxième connerie que je sortais depuis le début de la journée. Je savais plus où me mettre tellement j'étais rouge de honte.

-Euh... Non...Je sais pas...

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis chuchota:

-Alors?

-Ben je crois que ça veut dire oui.

Il sourit à nouveau puis je me plaçais à califourchon sur ses jambes pour lui rendre son baiser avec plus d'ardeur et de fougue. J'avais mes deux mains appuyées sur ses épaules tandis, que les siennes étaient posées sur mes hanches et me caressaient les flancs. Je m'arrêtais un moment pour reprendre mon souffle tout comme lui et lui susurra d'une voix sensuelle:

-Vous avez l'air d'apprécier Mr Black?

-Et vous Mlle Brown?

-J'adore...

J'en rajoutais encore et l'embrassais plus fougueusement pendant qu'il déposait de langoureux baisers sur ma nuque. Quand soudain, je me détachais de son emprise pour le faire se languir encore plus et voir comment il allait réagir.

-Bon, je vais me coucher...

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Ben, je commence à être fatiguée et puis apprenez mon petit que quand je dis stop, c'est stop, répliquai-je en éclatant de rire et me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça...

-Pourtant, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire.

J'allais monter quand je sentis les deux bras puissants de Jake m'empoigner par la taille et me porter sur une épaule, un peu comme un espèce de sac à patates pour m'emmener à l'étage.

-Jake, lâche-moi.

-Non, je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de moi...

Je donnais des coups de poings dans son dos ce qui ne semblaient lui faire aucun effet. Arrivés dans ma chambre, il me déposa sur le lit en me faisant des tas de chatouilles. Il savait que c'était mon point faible! Après ça, il s'allongea à côté de moi. Je posai ma tête sur son torse que je caressais du bout de mes doigts.

-Jacob?

-Hum?

-J'aimerais savoir est-ce que le fait d'être loup-garou implique d'autres choses que le fait de pouvoir de transformer?

-Ouais comme tu l'as déjà remarqué ma température corporelle est au-dessus de la normale et ne dépasse jamais les 42 degrés, je suis aussi très rapide et pouvant supporter des charges très lourdes. J'ai la capacité de lire dans les pensées et communiquer par télépathie avec les autres garçons de la meute quand on a muté.

-Tu veux dire que Quil, Embry et tout en sont aussi?

-Oui.

-Et Seth aussi?

-Ouais.

-Mais il a l'air si jeune et si mignon...

-Si t'étais pas avec moi, je pourrais penser que t'es amoureuse de lui.

-Qui? Moi de Seth? Jamais de la vie, m'écriai-je, d'abord sache que je ne fais pas dans le jeunisme et puis je me sens proche de lui parce qu'il me fait penser à un genre de petit frère.

-Ca me rassure, dit-il en rigolant, mais il y a autre chose de très important dont il faut que je te parle et qui te concerne aussi en quelques sortes...

Il paraissait un peu anxieux.

-Continue, dis-je d'une voix douce pour le mettre en confiance.

-Il y a l'imprégnation.

-Ca consiste en quoi?

-En fait, c'est comme le coup de foudre mais en un million de fois plus fort. Quand tu t'imprègnes d'une personne, tu sais au premier regard que c'est celle avec laquelle tu passeras le reste de ta vie. Tu vois ton avenir à travers elle, ce n'est plus la gravité qui te maintiens au sol c'est elle. Tu pourrais tout être pour elle, un ami, un confident, un amant et même te sacrifier, si elle te le demandait. C'est ton âme-soeur, celle qui te complète...

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà imprégnée d'une personne?

Il éclata de rire.

-Tu devrais le savoir puisque t'es mon imprégnée...

Même si je m'en doutais, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond de ma poitrine en ressentant en même temps un énorme soulagement. J'étais si heureuse! Comme je savais qu'il me serait toujours fidèle et qu'on aurait jamais à se quitter lui et moi. On aurait des enfants, on construirait un avenir ensemble. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il me renversa sur le dos, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi.

Il se mit ensuite à m'embrasser dans le cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un sentiment de satisfaction. Il était si doux et si fougueux à la fois. Je laissais mes mains se balader un peu partout sur son corps musclé. Il me retira doucement mon tricot quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Jelui adressais un petit sourire désolé et partit répondre.

-Allô, Kiara?

-Oui maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me disais qu'on pourrait bavarder.

Je remettais vite mon haut pendant que Jacob déposait de doux baisers sur mes épaules, signe qu'il fallait que j'abrège la conversation.

-Si tu veux...

-T'es toute seule?

-Non...Euh...oui.

-Alors c'est quoi ce bruit?

-Je regarde un film, c'est tout. Et toi?

J'essayais de parler distinctement, le problème c'est qu'avec Jake qui me déstabilisait derrière, c'était difficile. Je me levais donc du lit pour pouvoir échapper à son emprise. Il ne me suivit pas et resta allongé sur le lit, un peu dégouté. Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes, je prenais enfin congé de ma mère et retournai vers mon bel indien qui s'était endormi. Il était trop mignon! Je me blottis contre lui et m'endormis à mon tour.


	5. Chapter 5

_J'espère que le quatrième chapitre vous a plus même si je sais qu'il est bien plus long que les autres. Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui lisent et restent fidèles à ma fiction. Et sans plus tarder, je vous présente le cinquième chapitre._

**Chapitre 5:**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais plus tôt que d'habitude pour préparer un super petit déjeuner d'excuse à mon amoureux. Il y avait des gauffres, pancakes et pleins de bonnes choses puis il se leva à son tour, m'enlaçant par derrière. Il n'avait pas l'air trop rancunier pour la veille.

-Bonjour, princesse, dit-il en déposant une bise sur ma joue, alors qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon?

-Un assortiment de tout ce qui mange au petit déj', je me retournais vers lui, c'est pour me faire pardonner d'hier soir...

-T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est ta mère, c'est normal.

-Merci.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et moi sur ses genoux pour enfin se régaler des délicieux plats que je venais de faire, avec un bon appétit, surtout lui!

-Kiara?

-Oui?

-Je vais me rentrer chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires de rechanges, je repasse te chercher après pour aller en cours. Tu me manques déjà, chuchota-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, fais vite... Mais attends, ça ne dérange pas ton père, que tu restes ici avec moi?

-Non, il sait se débrouillait seul. De toute manière, il y a Rachel et Paul avec lui et puis je suis qu'à quelques minutes de la maison.

-D'accord, ça me dérangerait de t'incaparer pour moi, seule, alors que d'autres ont besoin de toi.

-Non, t'en fais pas. Mon père comprends très bien... Bon j'y vais ou je vais être en retard.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et courut jusqu'à sa moto.

J'en profitais pour m'habiller et préparer mon sac. J'avais mis un sweat à capuche avec un jean moulant foncé et des baskets basses. Puis j'entendis Jacob m'appeler par la fenêtre. Je descendis à toute vitesse et nous partîmes pour le lycée où on fut rejoint par Quil, Embry et Shannon.

Je les saluais puis Shannon engagea la conversation.

-Au fait, ça vous dis de venir à ma fête d'anniversaire qui a lieu dans un mois, proposa-t-elle dans une toute petite voix. Même avec tout le temps qu'elle passait en notre compagnie, elle avait l'air très gênée par la présence des trois beaux gosses qu'étaient mon copains et mes deux amis.

-Bien sur, m'exclamais-je

-On passera, répondit Embry.

Et alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le gymnase, la fille qui faisait des avances à mon petit ami et se prénommait Linda vint vers va nous, escortée de sa petite bande et s'adressa d'abord à mon amie.

-Salut Shannon, j'ai entendu dire que tu organisais une fête, j'espère que mes copines et moi sommes aussi sur ta liste.

-Euh...je...

-Shannon invitera qui elle a envie, répliquai-je sèchement.

-Je t'ai pas parlé, à toi, puis elle se retourna vers ma copine, De toute façon, si tu espère que ça soit réussi, nous sommes obligés d'en être. A la prochaine! Et vous aussi les garçons, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous y voir...

Elle repartit en se déhanchant, espérant peut-être attirer leur regard mais ils n'en firent rien. Ensuite la prof nous mit par équipe de deux. Je me retrouvais avec Embry, Shannon avec Quil et Linda avec mon Jake, me faisant un sourire narquois. Je les surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait pas intérêt à tenter quoique ce soit avec lui. Je n'étais pas jalouse mais... En fait oui, la jalousie me rongeait de l'intérieur. Et je vous jure que si vous êtiez à ma place, vous ressentiriez la même chose. Il fallait la voir, on la croirait tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode. Elle devait faire dans les 1m70, un corps de rêves, de magnifiques cheveux blonds et bouclés. De grands yeux vers et trois tonnes de maquillages sur la tête. Fallait aussi voir comment elle se comportait avec lui! Elle n'avait aucune limites! Si j'aurais pu, je l'aurais tué sur-le-champ, cette sale...

Je fus soudain, interrompue dans mes pensées par Embry.

-Kiara, tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît?

-Oh...oui désolée.

Je lui tenais les jambes pour qu'il puisse faire ses abdos pendant que je continuais à les regarder.

-T'en fais pas, commença Embry.

-Comment ça, je dois pas m'en faire! Tu l'as bien regarder! Elle arrête pas de se trémousser...

-Calme-toi, il s'en fout d'elle, crois-moi, il ne la voit même pas autrement il serait sorti avec elle depuis longtemps. Il t'a déjà parlé de l'imprégnation...

-Oui mais quand je la vois comme ça avec lui, il me vient des envies de meurtre!

Mon ami éclata de rire alors que celle-ci se plaçait à califourchon sur les genoux de mon copain en se penchant sur lui. Cette fois, j'étais hors de moi, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Je ne pus plus m'empêcher d'aller la démonter. Je me levais comme une furie mais je fus retenue par Embry.

-Attends!

-Non, mais tu la vois! Lâche-moi, Embry! Aujourd'hui elle a signé son arrêt de mort!

-Non, attends, regarde!

Je les observais à nouveau et je vis Jake la repousser en s'énervant et demanda à la prof de changer d'équipière. Elle se retourna vers moi, et me voyant debout, elle me demanda alors d'échanger l'allumeuse, à qui je lançais un regard noir et qui rejoint Embry dont elle fit sa nouvelle proie.

Ca me gênait de laisser mon ami aux griffes de cette folle mais il me renvoya vers Jake en me disant que ça irait. Il reprit ses exercices pendant que je me plaçais sur ses jambes.

-Je préfère nettement quand c'est toi qui le fait.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure...

-Comment t'as fait, j'étais à l'autre bout du terrain?

-Nous, les loups, avons des sens plus développés que ceux des humains. Notre vue est beaucoup plus précise et notre ouie et odorat sont beaucoup plus développés.

-Ah...

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance...

-Dis surtout merci à Embry, sinon crois-moi qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle serait déjà en sang!

Il se mit à rire.

-T'es jalouse, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire fier.

-Arrêtes Jake, répliquai-je avec colère, la question n'est pas là!

-Si justement, autrement tu serais pas dans cet état...

Je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Je...euh... C'est bon, ferme-la, Jacob!

Il partit dans un grand fou rire.

-T'es belle, même quand t'es en colère.

Et on retourna à notre entraînement.

Puis l'après-midi, on s'était tous réunis devant mon casier en attendant le début du prochain cours. On fut rejoint, ensuite, par Shannon.

-Excuse Kiara, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tes notes de sciences, demanda-t-elle, toute timide, surement à cause de Jake, Embry et Quil qui la regardait

-Oui, attends.

Je fouillais dans mon sac et les lui donna.

-Merci.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de cours lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Quil.

-Hé, restes avec nous. On a encore un quart d'heure avant le début du cours.

-C'est vrai, approuvai-je.

-Je...Non...merci, il faut que je révises.

Elle entra dans la classe presque au pas de course.

-Elle est bizarre, ta copine Kiara. On dirait qu'elle a peur de nous, elle bégaye et baisse toujours la tête quand elle nous voit pourtant on a rien fait de mal, s'étonna Embry.

-C'est vrai, ce matin quand j'étais en sport avec elle, elle avait l'air super mal à l'aise et n'osait même pas me regarder...

J'étais complètement ahurie par ce que je venais d'entendre. C'est à croire qu'il le font exprès!

-Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'abrutis ou vous le faites exprès?! Vous l'intimidait beaucoup. Et il y a pas qu'à elle que vous faites cet effet! Est-ce que vous avez déjà remarqué comment toutes les filles du lycée vous regardaient!

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent les filles qui les fixaient dans le couloir pour éclater de rire et s'apercevoir que j'avais raison.

-Kiara a raison, les gars, intervint Embry, vous avez vu un peu comme elles m'adorent toutes, c'est mon charme naturelle qui ressort...

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur la tête pour le faire redescendre sur Terre.

-On se calme, Casanova. Au fait, on a quoi, là?

-Histoire avec l'autre fou, soupira Quil, en plus y a interro sur les mythes grecs!

-Eh, ben ça promet et à voir vos têtes, je parie qu'aucun de vous a révisé.

-Non, mais t'as pas fait grand chose non plus, ma belle, rétorqua Jacob.

-C'est vrai, j'étais trop occupée avec toi, mais le truc, c'est que moi, je suis calée sur le sujet alors que vous...

-Quoi?, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps, t'as passé la nuit chez elle?

-Oui et alors, répondis-je.

-Fallait pas dire ça, dis mon amoureux, ils vont pas arrêter de nous charrier maintenant.

Et en effet, tout le cours ça s'est pas arrêter entre allusions, sous-entendus et blagues coquines. Ce qui me fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Le cours se déroulait très bien jusqu'au moment où je fus surprise par l'enseignant, riant aux éclats pendant ses explications et me toisa du regard.

-Tenez, étant donné que vous paraissez être au-dessus de tout ça, Mlle Brown, vous pourriez peut-être venir au tableau pour nous expliquer quels sont les douze dieux présents au Panthéon grecs et leurs caractéristiques, à moins que vous ne soyez trop occupée à rigoler avec Mr Black?

Je montais à contre-coeur sur l'estrade et commençai à parler.

-Le dieu le plus puissant est d'abord Zeus, aussi considéré comme le roi des dieux et souverain des cieux et du mont Olympe. Ses attributs sont la foudre et le sceptre. Il est marié à...

Et je continuais ainsi pendant presque une demi-heure, lui énumérant chacune des caractéristiques et noms de ces divinités. Il parut contrarié de la précision de mes réponses, m'ordonnant presque d'aller m'asseoir tandis que mes petits camarades, m'observaient bouche-bée et que Redswan reprit la parole.

-Wow! Kiara, c'est pas possible, tu peux pas être humaine. Un cerveau humain peut pas stocker autant d'infos, il exploserait, s'exclama Embry.

-En plus la moitié de ce que t'as dit est même pas dans le cours, s'affola Quil en vérifiant ses notes.

-Je vous l'avais dit...

-Ouais mais y a pas que ça, poursuivit l'indien, en littérature aussi t'es calée.

-Là par contre, c'est pas moi, c'est à cause des profs en France qui adorent emmerder le monde avec leurs auteurs pourris alors au bout d'un moment, c'est bien obligé de rentrer.

Ils pouffèrent de rire pour éviter que le grincheux à lunettes ne les entende puis se remirent à discuter.

A la fin des cours, Jacob me déposa à la maison et partit voir son père. J'en profitais pour préparer un bon diner composé d'un bon rôti avec des pommes de terre que je mis ensuite au four pendant que je prenais une bonne douche. En sortant de la cabine, j'enfilais mes sous-vêtements pour m'apercevoir que j'avais oublié mon pyjama dans ma chambre. Etant donné que la maison était vide et que ma chambre ne se trouvait qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, je me précipitait vers celle-ci, les cheveux humides et en petite tenue. J'ouvris doucement la porte et vis mon petit copain allongé, torse nu sur mon lit vêtu d'un simple short en jean. Il était à croquer! Quand il me remarqua l'observer dans l'encadrement de la porte avec pour seule vêtements mon soutien-gorge et mon

boxer, il avala difficilement sa salive, manquant de s'étouffer, j'étais super gênée et sentis le rouge me monter au joues.

-Excuse mais j'ai oublié mon pyjama.

Il ne dit rien et continuait de me regarder alors que je traversais la pièce pour aller vers mon armoire, ce qui accentuait mon malaise. Je ne remarquais même pas qu'il était venu derrière moi. Il m'attira férocement à lui en m'embrassant avec une fougue sans pareil, collant son corps brulant au mien. Je laissais ses mains parcourir tout mon corps. Je voyais qu'il s'impatienter, il tenta de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge mais je voulais le faire se languir. Il comprit et calma un peu ses ardeurs. J'enlaçais mes jambe autour de sa taille pendant que lui m'embrassait dans la nuque. Ile me déposa ensuite sur le lit, s'allongea sur moi et couvrit mon corps de langoureux baisers. Je m'accrochais à la tête du lit et me sentais défaillir tellement mon désir pour lui était intense. Je laissais, parfois, échapper des gémissements de plaisir et je voyait que ça lui plaisait beaucoup car il se faisait plus impatient. Il était parfait! Mais moi aussi, je voulais m'amuser un peu avec lui. D'un coup de hanches, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur son ventre et pris le contrôle des opérations.

-Tu es moins inoffensive que je le pensais...

-Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses, murmurais-je pendant que je lui mordillais l'oreille.

J'adorais l'effet que je produisais sur lui, à cet instant. Quand tout à coup, la minuteuse du four se mit à sonner. Le rôti! Je m'extirpais de ses bras que j'aimais tant, enfilai à toute vitesse mon pyjama et courut vers la cuisine. Je sortis notre repas et posa la table. Je voyais combien Jake était frustrée et ça m'ennuyait beaucoup d'en être la cause mais c'était pas ma faute. A chaque fois, quelque chose nous stoppais net. Heureusement, il ne m'en voulut pas. Après le diner, je fis la vaisselle avec mon beau loup-garou qui ne me lâchais pas des yeux. Il m'enlaça par derrière en m'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou. Il savait très bien que je pouvais pas résister quand il faisait ça.

-Ca te dit qu'on reprenne là où on s'est arrêté tout à l'heure, me souffla-t-il.

-Attends...mon cœur...je fais...

N'arrivant plus à me concentrer, je me retournais en répondant passionnément à ces baisers. Ses mains descendirent lentement jusqu'à mes fesses et me portèrent jusque sur la table à manger où il continua sa petite exploration. Puis je descendis et l'attirais avec moi sur le canapé, m'abandonnant complètement à lui alors que son corps chaud ondulait sur le mien. Je lui déboutonnais doucement son jean pendant que lui me retirait mon bas de pyjama. J'étais aux anges! Je me dis alors que ça y est, c'était le bon moment! Plus rien ne pouvais nous arrêter maintenant... Tout à coup, il s'arrêta perplexe en regardant autour de lui...


	6. Chapter 6

_Cette fois, pas de commentaires à part que je suis super fière de voir que mon histoire n'intéresse pas que moi mdrrr. Bon je vous fais plus languir, voilà la suite._

**Chapitre 6:**

…Il s'arrêta perplexe en regardant autour de lui, l'air inquiet:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as peur qu'on espionne ou quoi?

-C'est pas ça, je crois qu'il y a un buveur de sang dans la maison.

-C'est quoi ça, m'exclamai-je en riant, un moustique?

-Non, un vampire.

Je me relevais affolée.

-Quoi, hurlai-je, un vampire comme ceux qu'on voit dans les films?!

-Ouais, en quelques sortes et y en a un qui rôde autour de chez toi, en ce moment. Je peux le sentir.

-Comment on va faire!?

-Ca m'inquiète, c'est mon boulot de les tuer et c'est pour ça que j'ai ses pouvoirs mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils font ici. Il faut que j'appelle Sam, il saura quoi faire.

Je me rhabillais vite pendant que lui composait le numéro du fiancé d'Emily.

-Sam, on a de gros problèmes, des vampires rôdent autour de chez Kiara. Viens vite et emmène les gars.

Il s'adressa ensuite à moi.

-Ils arrivent. Je comprends ce qu'ils foutent ici, ils connaissent nos légendes, ils savent très bien qu'ils mourront en venant ici et jamais aucune de ces sangsues ne s'est aventurés sur notre territoire jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qu'ils doivent chercher doit être super important autrement ils auraient pas osé...

Il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour moi et je savais pas quoi dire pour le calmer ou le rassurer. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

-Kiara, est-ce qu'à Marseille, il t'arrivait des choses bizarres comme celle-là?

-Non, jamais.

-T'es sur?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Juste pour savoir, ça y est, la meute est là.

En effet, je vis les garçons entrer dans la cuisine. Sam prit de suite les choses en main.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils cherchent, Jacob?

-Non, je vois vraiment pas et je pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec Kiara puisqu'elle m'a dit que ça lui était jamais arrivé avant...

-Bon, écoutez-moi, de toute manière, il faut les empêcher de nuire. Paul et Jared vous retournerez à la frontière pour éviter que d'autres puissent entrer. Embry et Quil vous resterez autour de la maison pendant que Seth et moi veillerons à ce qu'il ne s'attaque à aucun habitant. Toi, Jacob, tu restes ici pour protéger Kiara.

Tout le monde s'exécuta sans perdre de temps. Tout ça me faisait vraiment peur, et si c'était à moi qu'ils en voulaient finalement?

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, les deux créatures avaient tentés de s'introduire dans la maison pour être repoussés pas Embry et Quil qui finirent par les anéantir. Le lendemain matin, tous les garçons revinrent en disant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune sangsue dans la réserve. Ce qui me rassura. Puis le téléphone sonna. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler si tôt?

-Mlle Brown, s'enquit une voix d'homme que je ne connaissais pas.

-C'est bien moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-Je suis le chef de la police de Seattle... Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma mère? Elle a eu un accident?!

-Non... Elle est décédée. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans sa chambre d'hôtel cette nuit, présentant deux traces de morsures dans le cou. Je...

Plus rien n'existait, à cet instant précis, c'était le néant total. Je lâchais le combiné, tombant à genou sur le sol, mes jambes n'arrivait plus à me tenir. Jake vint de suite à mon secours.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Kiara...

Je plantais mes yeux larmoyants dans les siens et pleura un long moment dans ses bras. Je voyais que les autres garçons se sentaient hyper mal et essayaient de me réconforter tant bien que mal. Je passais la journée, recroquevillée sur le canapé à regarder dans le vide. Me remémorant tous les merveilleux instants passés avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne voulais pas le croire... Ma mère, elle qui paraissait si forte... Elle était partie... m'avait abandonnée comme papa, grand-père, grand-mère. Puis petit à petit, le chagrin fit place à la haine. C'était ces monstres de suceurs de sang qui l'avaient tué! C'était leur faute tout ça! Et ils le paieront quitte à y laisser la vie! D'un coup, je sentis une violente douleur qui me prenait le crâne, je mis mes mains sur mes tempes, espérant la calmer mais rien à faire.

-Hé, Kiara, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'inquiéta Paul.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi.

-Je... Je sais pas, dis-je en me tenant plus fort la tête, ça fait trop mal!

Pour m'apaiser, je tentais de me concentrer sur autre chose comme le vase posé sur la table de la cuisine mais la douleur devint insupportable. Et le vase prit feu.

Ne me dîtes pas que c'est moi qui venais de faire ça!?

Les garçons stoppèrent rapidement le petit incendie et vint vers moi.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça, demanda Paul choqué.

-Je...Je...je...je...sais pas..., bégayais-je apeurée.

-Mais comment, questionna Jacob.

-Je...pense...le savoir. Les garçons, commençais-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme, je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur moi... Je pense que je suis une sorcière...

-Quoi, s'exclama Quil, mais ça n'existe pas les sorcières!

-Oui, elles existent...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par tu «penses»?

-Ben, je sais que ma mère... en étais une. Elle me l'a jamais caché, mais n'ayant jamais remarqué de dons particuliers chez moi, j'ai pensé que ça avait du sauter une génération...

-Ouais mais ton grand-père n'était pas un sorcier, c'était un quileute.

-Mais ma grand-mère maternelle en était une. A ce que j'ai compris, nous descendons d'une grande lignée...

-Attends deux secondes, t'as dit «nous», s'écria Embry.

-Oui, j'ai trois autres cousines qui en sont aussi, elles habitent à San Francisco.

-Tu crois qu'elles pourrait être là si...

-Ouais attends, Paige!

-Pourquoi tu cries comme ça, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va t'entendre, se moqua Paul.

Une lumière apparut dans la pièce avec un petit bruit de clochette et ma cousine apparut laissant la meute abasourdie.

-Paige, m'écriais-je en me précipitant vers elle, les larmes aux yeux, tu es là!

-Oui, j'ai appris pour ta mère, Kiara , je suis vraiment désolée. Piper et Phoebe l'ont pleurée toute la journée mais je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et...

-C'est pas grave, t'es avec moi maintenant, dis-je en la serrant plus fort.

Elle m'accueillit chaleureusement puis reprit la parole:

-Alors, pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

-Ce sont les garçons qui voulaient te voir mais avant de te parler tu pourrais aller chercher les filles, j'ai besoin de vous toutes.

Et elle disparut à nouveau, tandis que Jacob vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je vis alors les autres émerveillés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec ses sœurs, Wyatt, mon petit cousin et jeune fille blonde, très belle qui devait avoir mon âge avec un visage qui m'était étrangement familier. Phoebe avait les yeux rouges et bouffis tout comme Piper et s'avancèrent vers moi pour me serrer contre elles. Ca faisait du bien de les revoir.

-Les filles! Ce que vous m'avez manqué!

-Pareil pour nous, petite cousine.

Puis ce fut au tour de la jolie blonde de s'adresser à moi et présenter ses condoléances.

-Je m'appelle Billie, je suis l'apprentie de tes cousines et vraiment désolée pour ta mère...

-Merci, répondis-je avec un petit sourire triste.

Après ces émouvantes retrouvailles, Paige reformula sa question:

-Alors pourquoi tu nous as appelé?

-Ce sont les garçons qui me l'ont dit, répondis-je en les désignant du regard alors qu'ils paraissaient toujours sous le choc de l'apparition.

-Attends, c'est normal qu'il fasse moins vingt, ici, et qu'ils se baladent en short et sans même un tee-shirt, s'étonna Piper.

-Moi, perso, ça me dérange pas, dit Billie en regardant Embry qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

-L'adolescente en fleur, tu te calmes, rétorqua Piper.

Tous mes amis rigolèrent et cette remarque me rendit un peu le sourire.

-Alors qui êtes-vous, questionna Phoebe.

-Je m'appelle Sam et voici, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth et Embry...

-Ce sont des loups-garous, terminais-je.

-Quoi!? Mais c'est trop dangereux! Eloigne-toi d'eux, Kiara, s'exclama Piper en me ramenant vers elle.

Heureusement, Embry s'interposa et leur expliqua leurs fonctions, leurs pouvoirs et qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas, un danger tandis que Billie le dévorait des yeux. Mes cousines parurent satisfaites de ses explications et me relâchèrent. Ensuite Jacob prit la parole.

-Nous aimerions que vous nous aidiez à découvrir qui en veut à Kiara.

-Quelqu'un a essayé de lui faire du mal, s'écria Phoebe alors que je jouais avec le petit Wyatt.

-Oui et la mort de sa mère n'est pas un accident, elle a été tuée, reprit-il.

-Par qui?

-Des vampires et à mon avis les même qui en veulent à votre cousine. Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est la cause de tout ça et surtout pourquoi maintenant.

-Phoebe, commençais-je, il y a autre chose, tout à l'heure, j'ai enflammé un vase sur le coup de la colère...

-T'as dit quoi!?

-Je crois que j'ai des pouvoirs, moi aussi.

Elle m'observèrent un long moment avant de demander:

-Explique-nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé?

-J'en voulais à mort à ceux, qui s'en étaient prit à ma mère. Je me suis laissé emporté par la haine qui me rongeais ensuite j'ai été prise d'un violent mal de tête comme si j'allais exploser, j'ai fixé le vase et il a pris feu...

-Ca a eu lieu quand?

-Tout à l'heure, un peu avant que je vous appelle...

-Tu veux dire que ce pouvoir, t'es apparu un peu après la mort de ta mère?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça.

-Et ça t'es jamais arrivé, auparavant?

-Non, jamais.

Elle se tourna alors vers son aînée.

-Piper?

-Tu crois que...

-Oui, elle lui a fait la même chose que grand-mère pour nous.

Elle se rapprochèrent de moi et commencèrent calmement quelques explications:

-Ecoutes Kiara, je pense que tu es et a toujours été une sorcière. C'était aussi étonnant qu'une halliwell n'est aucun pouvoir...

-Non, mais...

-Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que tante Priscilla a bridé tes pouvoirs et le sort s'est annulé lorsqu'elle a disparu.

-Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça?

-Peut-être pour te protéger, c'est ce que grand-mère avait fait pour nous quand on était petites et...

-Wowowo, la coupa Quil, je comprends rien à vos histoires et puis ça veut dire quoi «brider»?

-Lorsque tu brides les pouvoirs d'une personne, c'est comme si tu les endormais , en quelques sortes, tu deviens un humain ordinaire mais si la personne qui a lancé le sortilège vient à mourir, le sort s'annule et tu recouvres tes dons. Mais maintenant reste à savoir, de qui elle voulait te protéger, ça a peut-être un lien avec les meurtriers de Tante Priscilla et ce qui t'en voulait, hier soir..., réfléchit Paige.

-Toutes les trois, on rentre à la maison avec Wyatt pour trouver des réponses. Billie restera avec toi.

-Et nous, on veillera sur elle, continua Sam, on refait la même chose qu'hier sauf que cette fois, Jacob viendra avec moi, Seth tu garderas la maison avec Quil et toi, Embry, tu restes à l'intérieur. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour la protéger.

Je courus vers Jake pour l'embrasser avant qu'il s'en aille, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais trop peur de le perdre aussi mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir besoin de lui. Son devoir était plus important que moi...

-Jake, je t'en supplie, fais bien attention à toi, je supporterais pas de te perdre toi aussi, suppliai-je les yeux remplis de larmes en me blotissant contre lui.

-Je reviendrais, je te le jure. C'est pas cette bande de sangsues qui me fait peur.

Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'en aller. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait quitté la maison sauf Embry et Billie. On s'installa alors devant la télé pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Ce qui était impossible pour moi. Mais pas pour les deux autres qui commencèrent à flirter. C'est pas que je sois jalouse mais un peu de retenue, quand même. Remarquant mon malaise, ils s'arrêtèrent. C'était quand même étrange d'être aussi proches alors qu'ils ne se connaissent depuis même pas deux heures. Peut-être que mon ami s'était imprégné d'elle? Je profitais du silence qui planait dans la pièce pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune sorcière.

-Ton nom c'est Billie, c'est ça?

-Oui Billie Jenkins.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu connais mes cousines?

-Presque un an, maintenant, elles sont vraiment supers.

-Je sais, toujours prêtes à aider leur prochain... Et quand est-ce que t'as su que t'étais une sorcière?

-Depuis ma naissance.

-Tes parents étaient des mortels ou c'étaient des sorciers, eux aussi?

De la tristesse apparut dans ses beaux yeux noisettes.

-Je ne les ai jamais connu. J'ai été enlevée à mes parents à ma naissance, par des démons...

-Oh, je suis désolée, je voulais pas...

-C'est pas ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir.

-Des démons, reprit Embry, comme ceux qui vivent en enfer, ça existe?

-Oui, ils ne vivent que pour le mal et ce sont des sorcières comme les cousines à Kiara qui nous en protègent.

-Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie?

-Piper pense que j'ai été kidnappé parce qu'ils avaient besoin de moi ou de mes pouvoirs, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas tué...

-Et comment t'as fait pour t'échapper?

-Il y a un an, Phoebe, s'est faite enlever par les même créatures et elles s'est retrouvée enfermée avec moi. Elle a été très gentille avec moi. Elle m'avait alors promis que ces sœurs viendraient la sauver et qu'elle m'emmènerait avec elle. C'est ce qu'elles ont fait. Elles m'ont protégé, offert un toit et m'ont tout appris. Elles étaient plus que des mentors, elles sont devenues des sœurs pour moi. Je leur en serais à jamais reconnaissantes. Et je dois avouer que je leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs surtout à ce pauvre Léo, dit-elle en riant malgré la forte émotion qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

Pauvre Billie! Elle n'a pas vraiment eu d'enfance, elle n'avait jamais été à l'école, ni eu d'amis ou de petits copains. Elle ne connaissait pas ses parents qui devaient sûrement être morts... Je me rendis compte alors de la chance que j'avais eu d'avoir eu des parents aussi aimants, des amis...

-Mais malgré tout ce que t'as enduré, tu n'as jamais pensé à renoncer à tes pouvoirs?

-Non même si ils étaient en quelques sortes la cause de mes malheurs, je n'aurais abandonné mes dons pour rien au monde. Ils me donnaient l'impression d'être unique et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'avais raison. Parce que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais rencontré les filles et Léo.

En dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait subit, elle continuait de voir les bons côtés, ce que j'admirais beaucoup. Voyant que cette conversation n'était pas facile pour elle, je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Au fait, il va bien, Léo?

-Oui, il a pas pu venir, il doit s'occuper d'une de ses protégées.

-Ouais, je comprends...

-Dis-moi, comment tu fais pour être entouré de beaux mâles comme eux, toute la journée, sans essayer d'en avoir un, s'exclama Billie en regardant Embry.

-Mais elle est déjà avec un de nous, répondit-il, tu les as pas vu, tout à l'heure dans l'entrée...

-Ah, bon, c'est lequel, demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

-Jacob.

-Celui qui était entre Phoebe et toi, tout à l'heure?

-Oui.

-Mon dieu! Il est vraiment canon celui-là! Je dois avouer que t'as fait fort!

L'indien, à côté d'elle, ne parlait plus, il paraissait jaloux et elle se rattrapa.

-Mais c'est Embry mon préféré, reprit-elle en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

C'était très bizarre, on aurait cru qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps, à les voir enlacés comme ils l'étaient. Je demandais alors à mon ami de me suivre à la cuisine en prétextant qu'on allait prendre quelques trucs à grignoter. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'elle était là, j'avais l'impression que ma douleur s'était atténuée bien qu'elle soit toujours très présente. C'était comme si un vide s'était refermé à l'intérieur de moi. Je me sentais mieux avec elle, tout simplement. Une fois qu'on fut assez loin du canapé, je chuchotais à Embry:

-Embry, est-ce que tu t'es...

-Imprégnée d'elle, il sourit, j'en sais rien tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens entier avec elle.

-Je suis contente pour toi... Bon on devrait retourner au salon parce que...

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et nous vîmes un jeune homme roux, d'une pâleur et des yeux rouges à vous glacer le sang.

-Kiara, recule-toi c'est un vampire!

Puis Embry se transforma en puissant loup alors que Billie accourut vers la cuisine, prête au combat. Le vampire l'envoya se cogner violemment contre le mur. Je me précipitais vers elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien, elle saignait au niveau de la tempe mais respirait toujours, elle avait simplement perdu connaissance. De son côté, notre loup se battait contre cette créature assoiffée de sang et réussit à prendre l'avantage. La sangsue était prise au piège. Billie qui venait juste de reprendre connaissance, se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers lui en lui demandant, froidement:

-Qui es-tu?

Il eut un petit rire.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire...

-T'as pas le choix, si tu veux pas qu'on te fasse trop souffrir, mon acolyte poilu qui est là s'en fera un plaisir...

Embry poussa un grognement pour tenter de l'intimider.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je m'appelle Mickael.

-Qui t'envoie? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent exactement?

Il ne répondit pas.

-On a pas toute la nuit alors dépêche-toi.

-Je...

-Très bien, Embry!

-Non, ça va, j'ai été envoyé par...

Soudain, il se mit à crier en se tenant la tête et explosa en mille morceaux. Notre protecteur avertit les autres garçons tandis que Billie et moi, nous installions sur les chaises de la cuisine, un peu chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jacob arriva en courant vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, princesse?

-Oui grâce à Embry et Billie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, interrogea Sam.

-Un vampire est entré dans la maison mais heureusement Embry a pu nous sauver, expliqua notre nouvelle amie.

-Ouais mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, il a explosé tout seul, dit le jeune indien.

-Je pense que le ou les commanditaires de l'attaque ont de puissants pouvoirs et n'ont pas voulu qu'on sache qui ils sont.

-Elle a raison, approuva Sam, il faut que nous soyons très prudents. Moi et Jared retournons à la frontière pour monter la garde, les autres, rentrez chez vous. Et toi, Kiara, essaie de te reposer un peu.

Tout le monde s'en alla excepté Jacob qui tenait à rester, ce dont je ne me plaignais pas, je me sentais en sécurité à ses côtés. J'indiquais à Billie, la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait en face de la mienne. Et voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se séparer de son loup-garou, je proposais à Embry de passer la nuit ici. La jolie blonde vint vers moi.

-Excuse Kiara, est-ce que t'aurais un pyjama à me prêter?

-Oui, dans quoi t'es le plus à l'aise, nuisette, short...

-N'importe.

Je lui sortis un petit short et un tee-shirt. Elle me remercia puis partit se coucher, suivie d'Embry. Je fis de même avec Jacob qui était déjà allongée. Je m'installais dans mon lit, enlacée dans les bras de ma moitié. Je m'y sentais tellement bien et parvins à m'endormir. Hélas cette nuit comme toutes celles qui devaient suivre ne furent pas de tout repos. Je criais pendant mon sommeil et faisais d'affreux cauchemars où je voyais ma mère mourir devant mes yeux, pour ensuite voir disparaître tous mes amis les uns après les autres et enfin, Jacob. J'avais peur de les perdre, eux aussi, en restant avec moi, ils risquaient leurs vies et je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur par ma faute. Je les aimais tous tellement. Chaque nuit, j'avais de vraies terreurs nocturnes suivies de peu par d'affreuses crises d'angoisse qui réveillaient toute la maison. Quand ça arrivait, Jake me serrait plus fort contre lui en tentant de me calmer mais rien ne le pouvait. Quelques jours plus tard, avait lieu l'enterrement de ma mère au cimetière de La Push, tous ses amis étaient présents: Billie, Sue, Charlie, la meute mais aussi mes cousines qui avaient tenu à être là pour me soutenir. La voir si pâle dans ce cercueil me fit alors prendre conscience que, plus jamais, elle ne serait là pour calmer mes peurs, me faire rire quand j'étais triste, me serrer dans ses bras, ou me dire qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout et que j'étais sa plus grande réussite. Cette vision m'était insupportable mais je me devais de rester pour elle. Une fois que la tombe fut dressée et que tout le monde fut parti, je m'agenouillais et embrassa en pleurant la pierre tombale. Elle eut la chance d'être enterrée à côté de grand-père comme si il avait attendu la venue de sa fille, depuis toutes ces années. Je me mis à sangloter beaucoup plus fort en m'allongeant sur sa tombe alors que la nuit tombait, apportant le froid avec elle. J'avais perdu mes grands parents, puis mon père et enfin ma mère. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient plus que tout pour moi en ce monde.

-Je t'aime, maman..., chuchotai-je une dernière fois avant de m'endormir en pleurs sur le sol gelé.

Plus tard dans la nuit, je sentis une douce chaleur m'envelopper et deux bras puissants qui me portèrent. J'entrouvris les yeux et malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans le cimetière, je reconnus mon âme-soeur. Il me transporta jusqu'à ma maison, m'allongea doucement sur le lit en me recouvrant. Pour ensuite s'installer à côté de moi et m'embrasser sur le front. Cette nuit fut la pire de toutes. Mes cauchemars se faisaient beaucoup plus violents tout comme mes crises d'angoisses. Chaque nuit, tout ça se répétait tandis que le jour, je m'allongeais sur son lit, dans sa chambre en portant de vieilles affaires à elle pour toujours garder son odeur sur moi. Je voyais combien mes amis étaient inquiets pour moi. Je me nourrissais à peine et ne dormais pratiquement plus. Sue venait me rendre visite chaque jour avec Seth et se comportait comme une espèce de seconde mère pour moi tout comme Rachel et Emily. La meute veillait sur moi, aussi, en me protégeant d'autres attaques vampiriques qui ne se faisait plus depuis le décès de ma mère. Billie et Jacob restaient tout le temps avec moi. Pendant un mois qu'avait duré ma «dépression», cette fille ne m'avait pas lâché me forçant à me nourrir tous les jours. Elle s'occupait aussi de la maison et faisait tout pour me réconforter. C'était la seule, avec Jake, à qui j'arrivais à me confier. Pendant ces quelques semaines passées à ses côtés, je m'étais énormément attachée à elle. Au fil du mois, Billie était devenue une confidente, une amie, une sœur pour moi.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je sais que le chapitre précédent était super long alors en voici un plus court_

**Chapitre 7:**

Durant cette affreuse période, mes trois cousines venaient aussi régulièrement me rendre visite, pour prendre de mes nouvelles et nous tenir informés de leur recherches qui n'aboutissaient pas vraiment. On entendit plus du tout parler de vampires, à croire qu'ils avaient tous disparus. Mon état ne s'améliorait pas non plus jusqu'au jour où ne supportant plus tout ça, Billie m'ouvrit les yeux.

-Ecoute, Kiara, je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi mais tu dois arrêter tout ça! Ce n'est pas une vie. Regarde-toi, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os, tu ne vois même plus tes autres amis ou tes cousines et tu ne parles avec personne. Tu crois vraiment que ta mère serait fière si elle te verrait comme ça?! D'accord elle est partie, mais la vie continue pour toi, je suis sur que de là où elle est, elle préfèrerait te voir heureuse que de te voir dans cet état à te morfondre, toute la journée. Et est-ce que t'as pensé à tes amis, moi, Jake ou tes cousines?! Tu sais combien ça nous fait mal à tous de te voir comme ça. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Ce n'est plus Kiara qui est devant moi mais une morte qui erre sans savoir où elle va et ce qu'elle fait ici...

Ces paroles dures mais vraies avaient raisonné dans ma tête, toute la nuit. Billie avait raison, en perdant ma mère, j'avais abandonné mes amis et ce qui me restait de ma famille et en chemin, je m'étais perdu moi-même. N'arrivant pas à dormir, je me réveillais de bonne heure, pris une douche qui m'aida à m'éclaircir les idées et me prépara. En se levant, Jacob n'en crus pas ses yeux. Il dut même peut-être croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais non, j'étais bien de retour. Je faisais le petit-déjeuner avec ma moitié qui me regardait toujours aussi choqué et Billie qui se levait à son tour.

-Kiara?!

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Mais comment...

-Tes paroles d'hier m'ont fait réfléchir, il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé en oubliant de vivre. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne voulais pas risquer de vous perdre aussi...

Jake se redressa et vint me serrer contre lui.

-Tu ne nous perdra jamais, Kiara.

-Je suis si contente que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, s'exclama Billie.

-Oui, moi aussi et je vous dois beaucoup à tous les deux sans votre soutien et celui de la meute et mes cousines, je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est...

Elle me sauta au cou, également puis on s'installa pour déjeuner. Et je profitais du silence qui régnait pour faire une petite annonce.

-Je veux reprendre les cours, demain.

Ils me regardèrent un long moment, un peu abasourdis par ma nouvelle.

-Tu es sure, princesse? T'as l'air encore fragile et puis...

-Oui Jacob, j'en suis sure, ça serait peut-être un peu dur au début mais j'en ai besoin... Ca m'aidera à oublier un peu...

-D'accord, si tu le dis...

-Billie pourrait aussi venir avec nous, ça lui permettra de connaître de nouvelles personnes et de pas rester toute seule à la maison, si t'es d'accord bien sur?

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Bien sur, j'ai tellement hâte et je pourrais voir Embry plus souvent aussi!

L'après-midi même, Sue passa à la maison et arrangea l'inscription de la jeune sorcière au lycée de La Push tout en se débrouillant pour qu'elle soit dans la même classe que nous. Le proviseur, étant un vieil ami de celle-ci, accepta. Le lendemain, toute la maison fut réveillée aux environs de 6h30 et à 7h30 nous partions pour le lycée. Embry était passé chercher sa copine. Une fois arrivés devant le bahut, tout le monde me fixa comme si j'étais une espèce de revenante. La réserve étant très petite, la nouvelle de la mort de ma mère avait du très vite tourner. J'essayais, malgré tout d'ignorer tant bien que mal les murmures et regards autour de moi. J'allais descendre de la moto quand une jeune fille que je reconnus comme étant ma vieille amie Shannon s'avança vers moi:

-Kiara, ce que tu m'as manqué! Ca va?

-Oui, merci, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels et...

-Non, t'as pas à t'excuser. Je te comprends...

-Et pour ta fête d'anniversaire, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Je l'ai reporté, je me sentais trop mal à l'aise de faire ça alors que toi... Bref elle est reportée à samedi et tu est toujours invité, enfin si tu te sens.

-Je... Merci, j'essaierais de passer.

Elle souris et se retourna vers les garçons et Billie

-Vous pouvez venir, si vous voulez aussi...

-On viendra, merci.

Shannon repartit ensuite vers le lycée où elle fut rejoint par un garçon plutôt mignon.

Toute la journée, je sentis le regards des élèves peser sur moi. Les profs paraissaient marcher sur des œufs. Tout le monde se montrait étonnement serviable et gentil envers moi, même Linda vint me présenter ses condoléances en me demandant pardon d'avoir été si peste. Comme quoi, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être mais tout cet élan de soudaine gentillesse et attention pour moi me firent me sentir plutôt mal à l'aise. A part ça, tout le reste de la journée se déroula très bien.

En rentrant chez moi, le soir, je ressentis comme un vide. J'avais toujours l'habitude que ma mère me prenne dans ses bras en me harcelant de questions pour savoir comment s'était passé ma journée mais tout ça était, bel et bien, terminé. En réalisant ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes que les autres ne remarquèrent pas. Je me calmais et me dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler, je voulais les inviter à manger à la maison dimanche pour qu'on se retrouve, tous à rigoler comme avant, ça me permettrait de me changer un peu les idées.

-Allô, Emily?

-Kiara! Ca fait si longtemps...

-Je sais et j'aimerais justement vous inviter toi et les garçons à venir manger à la maison dimanche et passer un bon moment tous ensemble.

-Bien sûr, aucun problème. Je les préviendrais. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelques ou que je vienne plus tôt pour t'aider?

Elle insista un long moment mais je refusais.

-Non Emily, tu es mon invitée donc tu n'as à rien à faire. A chaque, toi et Rachel vous tapez tout le sale boulot à mon tour et puis n'oublie pas que j'ai une assistante.

-Bien, répondit-elle d'une voix amusée, je suis contente de voir que notre Kiara est de retour!

-Oui, à dimanche alors.

Et elle raccrocha, j'allais faire un peu de rangement quand je sentis les bras de mon amoureux m'enlacer par derrière.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Le ménage alors laisse-moi, dis-je en le repoussant gentiment.

Il se mit à m'embrasser dans la nuque comme j'adorais qu'il le fasse.

-Allez, cinq minutes, supplia-t-il, on a largement le temps. Billie est partie faire des courses avec Embry.

Il continua en me mordillant l'oreille.

-Je...non...mon cœur, j'ai pas le temps, essayai-je d'articuler.

-S'il te plait, rien qu'un petit moment, chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce et sucrée qui me firent perdre toute résistance. Je me retournais vers lui en m'accrochant à ses cheveux et l'embrassant avec fougue. En guise de réponse, il me plaqua violemment contre le réfrigérateur sans décoller sa bouche de la mienne. Je m'apprêtais à lui retirer son tee-shirt quand je vit Léo apparaître, très gêné, en plein milieu de la pièce. Je me stoppais net tout comme Jake en essayant de m'arranger un peu.

-Léo, m'écriais-je, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ben, c'est Piper qui m'a envoyé pour tes pouvoirs...

-Ah...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'avais tellement honte que Léo nous ai surpris dans un moment pareil, je sentais le rouge me monter au joue. Alors que Jacob ne paraissait pas trop mal à l'aise.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine, interrompu par l'être de lumière qui s'approcha de nous en tendant la main à mon amoureux.

-Je suppose que tu dois être Jacob?

-Oui, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Moi, c'est Léo, le mari de sa cousine et bon moralisateur à l'occasion.

Le loup-garou baissa la tête, un peu embarrassé.

-Je rigole... Alors, il paraît que t'es un loup-garou?

-On peut dire ça.

-Excuse Léo, le coupai-je, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de mes pouvoirs?

-Rien... En fait je suis venu te servir de mentor.

-Quoi?

-T'es en quelques sortes ma nouvelle protégée, je vais t'apprendre à les contrôler.

-Mais et les fondateurs?

-Je les ai consulté avant de venir, ils sont d'accord. J'essaierais de venir tous les jours vers cette heure-ci et te donnerais des espèces de cours, si tu veux. Mais avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir si depuis ce que tu as raconté à Phoebe, tes dons se sont encore manifesté?

-Ben non pas vraiment, en fait il m'arrivait de mal gérer mes émotions, à la suite de quoi la maison faillit prendre feu plus d'une fois. Heureusement, Billie parvenait toujours à ma calmer, les faisant disparaître.

-D'accord, au fait où est Billie?

-Elle est partie faire des courses, elle devrait plus tarder...

On entendit ensuite, le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

-Léo, s'écria ma jeune amie en courant vers lui, tu m'as manqué! Embry, je te présente mon mentor, protecteur et tout ce que tu veux, Léo. Léo, lui c'est Embry, mon petit ami.

-Comment ça, petit ami, ça fait même pas un mois que tu le connais!?

-Comment tu... j'y crois pas! Tu m'as espionnée?!

-Je ne t'ai pas espionnée, j'ai veillé sur toi. Et puis je suis ton être de lumière, c'est normal...

-Et alors!? Ca me donne pas droit à un peu d'intimité!

Elle s'énerva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'étage, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, tu dois reprendre ton entraînement!

-Je m'en fous, hurla-t-elle du premier étage.

-De toute manière, ça sert à rien de t'enfermer, tu sais très bien que je peux m'éclipser.

Elle redescendit, à bout de nerf.

-Je continue ton entraînement à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Promets d'arrêter de me surveiller.

-Mais je ne peux pas, c'est mon devoir...

-Promets-le, juste quand je suis avec Embry.

-Et si il t'arrivait quelque chose?

-Ben il serait là pour me protéger, répliqua-t-elle en se collant contre l'indien, alors promis?

-Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Elle sauta de joie au vu de sa petite victoire sur l'ange gardien.

-Bon les filles, on a pas beaucoup de temps, reprit-il, Billie tu t'entraîneras à faire voler ces deux assiettes en les faisant tourner à vitesse constante...

-Mais il me gonfle cet exercice, se plaignit-elle.

-Oui mais tant que tu ne maîtriseras pas ça, ce sera la même chose pour tes pouvoirs alors fais-le.

La jolie blonde se mit, en râlant, au travail.

-Et toi Kiara, tu vas essayer d'enflammer cette poubelle.

-Mais j'y arriverais pas, ça le fait que quand je suis énervée...

-Essayes de te concentrer et de visualiser cette corbeille en train de prendre feu.

Nos deux copains se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce et nous observaient. J'avais beau faire ce que Léo me disait mais ça ne marchait pas.

-Fais un effort Kiara, c'est pas compliqué, expliqua gentiment mon cousin.

-Parle pour toi! Je n'ai jamais fait ça, moi, avant!

-Allez, réessaye, je suis sur que tu peux y arriver.

Malgré le fait que tout ça commençait sérieusement à m'agacer, je m'exécutais et fixai une nouvelle fois ma cible mais avec plus d'intensité. Je le voyais pratiquement prendre feu.

Soudain, je fus reprise par un terrible mal de tête, posai mes doigts sur mes tempes en continuant de regarder la corbeille qui prit réellement feu.

-C'est très bien, Kiara, tu as réussi! Je savais que tu en étais capable, dit Léo, tu es vraiment une très bonne élève.

-Merci, répondis-je remplie de fierté.

-Pourquoi, s'exclama Billie, ça veut dire que je suis une mauvaise apprentie?!

-Non, je...

La vitesse de rotation des assiettes augmenta considérablement au point qu'elle ne put plus les contrôler. Elles venaient dans ma direction à une vitesse folle ce qui ne me laissa que le temps de mettre mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger alors que je voyais Jake accourir vers moi à l'aide de sa rapidité de lycanthrope. Mais comme par magie, les assiettes s'arrêtèrent pile devant moi pour s'écraser par terre. Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Léo, dis-je rassurée.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, répondit-il très intrigué.

Je me tournai alors vers Billie qui secoua la tête en signe de négation et ce n'étaient apparemment pas les garçons, non plus. Ca voulait dire que ça ne pouvait être que moi!

-C'est toi qui a fait ça, Kiara, ajouta l'ange gardien en s'approchant de moi.

-Quoi!? Mais comment?!

-Je pense que sous l'effet de la peur, tu as, inconsciemment, formé une barrière de protection magique autour de toi. A mon avis tu dois posséder d'autres capacités dont...

_La suite au prochain chapitre._


	8. Chapter 8

_Je sais que le chapitre précédent était super long alors en voici un plus court_

**Chapitre 8:**

Paige et Phoebe apparurent alors, interrompant Léo dans ses explications.

-On a trouvé, s'écria Phoebe.

-De quoi tu parles?

-On a trouvé les commanditaires de toutes ces attaques vampiriques, répondit-elle, il s'agirait, en fait, d'une très vieille famille de vampires nommée les Volturis. Une sorte de famille royale chez les vampires...

-Les Volturis, répéta Jake songeur, je m'en souviens, j'en avais entendu les Cullen parler quand on protégeait Bella.

-Vous savez quelque chose sur eux, demanda Paige.

-Non, on les a jamais vu, je sais juste qu'ils ont l'air redoutables.

-Et ils le sont, poursuivit ma cousine, ils règnent en maîtres sur les vampires. Ils ont un grand mépris pour la vie humaine mais apprécient beaucoup les arts. On dit qu'autrefois, ils faisaient également régner la terreur chez les humains et en particulier pendant la renaissance italienne durant laquelle ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur puissance. Ils demeuraient à Volterra, mais un jour, ne supportant plus les attaques et morts incessantes, les villageois se révoltèrent les obligeant ainsi à vivre reclus. Depuis tous ne respectent qu'une seule loi, celle de ne jamais tuer ostensiblement.

Toute cette histoire me faisait froid dans le dos, rien que de penser que cette bande de malade en avaient après moi et qu'ils pouvaient envoyer autant de vampires qu'ils le souhaitaient, me pourchasser.

Je compris alors que si ils continuaient tous à me protéger, ils risquaient leurs vies à chaque instant et je ne pouvais pas le cautionner.

-Partez, dis-je d'une voix sèche interrompant leur débat.

Ils se retournèrent tous très étonnés sans vraiment comprendre.

-Partez tous! Allez-vous en!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, princesse, interrogea Jake en s'avançant vers moi mais je le repoussais.

-Je ne veux plus que d'autres personnes meurent pour moi et surtout pas vous, dis-je la voix tremblante, j'ai déjà perdu mes parents, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre aussi et en particulier, toi, Jacob...

Je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais tentaient de me retenir.

-Si ce qu'a dit Phoebe est vrai, vous courrez un trop grand danger en restant avec moi. Allez-vous en!

J'essayais, malgré les émotions, de rester ferme tandis que Jacob s'avançait doucement vers moi mais je le repoussais.

-Kiara, je ne partirais pas d'ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es mon imprégnée, il n'y a que toi qui me retienne en ce monde et je ne le supporterais pas si je devais vivre loin de toi...

-Jacob, arrêtes! Ne t'approches pas de moi. Je n'apporte que la mort autour de moi et je ne veux pas que tu...

-Si je dois mourir, ce sera à tes côtés. Je lutterais pour toi...

-Je vous en supplie! N e rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. J'aime chacune des personnes présentes ici et si vous m'aimez aussi, respectez ma décision, abandonnez-moi et ne revenez plus!

Puis ce fut à Phoebe et Paige de s'avancer vers moi.

-Ecoute, Kiara, commença Phoebe en posant sa main sur la mienne, nous aussi, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers mais on s'est toujours relevées et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on se battra pour toi. On ne laissera personne te faire de mal!

-Elle a raison, approuva sa sœur, et n'oublie que nous sommes des Halliwell!

A cette remarque, je lui rendis un petit sourire triste. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Billie de prendre la parole.

-Nous aussi, on ne t'abandonneras pas. Pendant ces quelques semaines passées à tes côtés, je me suis énormément attachée à toi et je combattrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le fallait, pas vrai Embry?

-Bien sûr, tu es devenue comme une sœur pour moi et pour la meute aussi. Ils t'adorent tous!

Quel genre de frères serions-nous si on aidait pas notre sœur!?

Leurs paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur. J'avais tellement de chance de tous les avoir!

Embry se releva et s'adressa à mes cousines.

-Et vous avez d'autres infos?

-Non, c'est tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre. Notre informateur a ensuite mystérieusement explosé...

-Il devait sûrement servir d'intermédiaire, ils voulaient qu'on sache tout ça, réfléchis Léo.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors, s'exclama Billie, ils savent à l'avance tout ce qu'on entreprend!

-Ben moi, je vais de mon côté, en apprendre plus auprès des fondateurs, proposa l'être de lumière avant de s'éclipser.

-Et nous, on va voir si on peut trouver autre chose. On reviendra vous prévenir le plus vite possible.

Elle m'embrassèrent sur le front puis Phoebe se retourna vers mon petit-ami.

-Dis-moi, Jacob?

-Oui.

-T'aurais pas un grand-frère ou un cousin un peu plus vieux par hasard?

-Non. Pourquoi?

-Parce que je me suis dis que si vous êtiez tous...

-Allez, on s'en va, la coupa Paige.

Et elle disparurent à leur tour.

Après leur départ, j'essayais de m'occuper l'esprit en préparant le repas avec l'aide de Billie alors que les garçons étaient partis faire leur rapport à Sam.

-Kiara, qu'est-ce que voulait dire Jacob en disant que t'étais son imprégnée? Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi, demanda-t-elle très curieuse.

-Dans la tribu des quileutes, expliquais-je, il y a de nombreuses légendes. Et une des plus importantes parle de certains esprits guerriers ayant le pouvoir de se transformer en loup pour défendre leur tribu. Tous ces guerriers ont un ancêtre commun du nom de Taha Aki. Ils possèdent aussi une capacité spéciale appelée l'imprégnation. En fait, au moment où ils croisent le regard de la personne qui leur est destinée, des sentiments plus forts que l'Amour lui-même naissent en eux et c'est la même chose chez la personne dont ils s'imprègnent. Et alors, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour eux...

Elle semblait absorber par mon récit et se mit à réfléchir.

-Tu penses que ça serait possible qu'Embry se soit imprégné de moi?

-Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le dire. Tu ressens quoi quand t'es avec lui?

-Je me sens entière et en sécurité, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, répondit-elle les yeux pétillants de joie, un seul sourire de sa part me rend heureuse et quand je suis loin de lui, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire en mille morceaux...

Après cette réponse, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire parce que je la comprenait et ressentait les même sentiments qu'elle à l'égard de Jacob.

-Je...Oui mais il faut que t'en parles avec lui.

-Merci!

Elle me sauta au cou en hurlant de joie. Je voyais combien elle était heureuse et ça m'emplissait moi-même de bonheur. Un lien étrange nous rattachait cette fille et moi.

Après un court instant, les garçons revinrent. Billie accueillit son copain en lui sautant littéralement dessus et Jake vint me rejoindre à la cuisine.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous a dit Sam?

-Il nous a dit de rester vigilant tant qu'une nouvelle attaque n'est pas survenue ou le temps que tes cousines trouvent autre chose. On continuera de se relayer à la frontière.

-C'est tout?

-Pour l'instant, ouais.

Il me regardait tranquillement préparer le diner.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Non, j'ai déjà une assistante et puis je veux pas te vexer mais si j'en crois ce que m'ont dit Paul et Seth, t'es une vraie catastrophe en cuisine.

-Attends que je les attrape, tous les deux! Ils sont finis!

Puis nous éclations de rire, il s'assit sur la chaise en continuant à me regarder. Pendant que j'appelais la jeune sorcière.

-Billie, viens vite m'aider si tu veux que ton loup ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Elle s'extirpa des bras d'Embry pour me rejoindre et chuchota à mon oreille:

-Je lui ai demandé pour le truc de l'imprégnation et il a dit oui, je suis tellement contente...

-Nous aussi, on est contents pour vous même si on le savait déjà, intervint Jake.

Mon amie se retourna très surprise.

-Quoi?! Tu m'as entendu!? Mais j'ai à peine chuchoter!

-Ca fait partie des avantages d'être loup, nos sens sont beaucoup plus développés, répondit-il en souriant.

-Ah, ouais, je vais t'apprendre à écouter au portes.

Elle fit voler le tube de ketchup grâce à ses pouvoirs et lui en fit gicler sur son tee-shirt.

-Bon! Tu veux jouer à ça...

Il retira son haut et fonça sur Billie, la mitraillant de chatouilles.

Après ce petit moment de rigolade, tout le petit monde passa à table et on termina la soirée devant un film. Billie s'était assise, comme une petite-fille, sur les genoux d'Embry alors que moi, je me lovais contre mon loup-garou. Vers minuit, tout le monde partit se coucher.

Le lendemain avait lieu la fête donnée par Shannon. Billie était super excitée à l'idée d'y aller, ce qui n'était pas du tout mon cas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller, c'était sans compter sur ma copine qui me harcela, sans répit, toute la journée pour qu'on s'y rende. Ne supportant plus ses supplications et plaintes, je cédais.

Le soir, elle vint se changer dans ma chambre en en profitant pour prendre pleins d'autres tenues de soirée à elle et me les proposer. Moi qui comptait porter quelque chose de simple, c'était pas gagné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça, m'écriai-je.

-Ben cet après-midi, j'ai profité que tu sois sorti avec Jake pour fouiller un peu dans ton armoire et j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas vraiment quelque chose à te mettre pour ce soir alors voilà...

D'abord je te propose cet ensemble super sexy que j'adore, expliqua-t-elle en me présentant un haut un peu court pour moi assorti d'un pantalon en cuir noir.

Me voyant perplexe, elle le reposa.

-Ou alors t'as ça, dit-elle en me désignant une petite robe noire que je préférais.

Je l'enfilais à contre-coeur. Elle me descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ce que je trouvais un peu court à mon goût mais elle convainc en me disant que c'était parfait. Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment envie de débattre de ça pendant deux heures, surtout que je savais que c'était un combat perdu d'avance contre Billie, qui était sûrement la fille la plus têtue que je connaisse. Et selon elle, la robe moulait parfaitement mon corps. Je ne discutais pas, priant pour que cette séance de torture finisse le plus vite possible. Ensuite elle me passa une paire de collant et tenta de me maquiller. Ce que je refusais.

Mais comme je savais qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement, on trouva un compromis:je ne mettrais qu'un peu de gloss et de mascara.

Je me bouclais les cheveux quand j'entendis Embry, s'impatienter en bas.

-Billie, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?! Dépêchez-vous un peu, ça fais une heure qu'on vous attend!

Elle passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, en disant.

-Ecoutes, bébé, t'as réussi à attendre jusqu'à maintenant, donc cinq minutes de plus, ça va pas te tuer.

Puis elle revint dans la chambre en finissant de mettre ses talons et m'en tendit à moi aussi.

-Attends, t'es pas sérieuse, m'écriai-je, tu crois quand même pas que je vais porter ça!

-Oh, que si, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mais je sais même pas marcher avec...

-Toutes les femmes savent marcher avec des talons, répliqua la sorcière, alors mets-les.

-Non, je t'ai laissé faire tout ce que tu voulais depuis le début de la soirée mais là non!

-Tu vas pas jouer les divas, en plus les garçons nous attendent et je présume que tu n'as pas d'autres alternatives, reprit-elle avec un rictus au coin de la bouche.

-Donne-moi ça, m'énervais-je en les lui arrachant presque, mais je te jure que tu le paieras.

Elle éclata de rire puis sortit de la pièce, toute contente, en me tirant derrière elle. J'avais trop honte de me montrer comme ça devant Jacob, et je me cachais autant que je le pouvais derrière ma soi-disant amie.

-Merci les gars, d'avoir patienté jusqu'à maintenant mais de toute façon vous aviez pas le choix... Bref, tout ça pour vous présenter mon chef-d'oeuvre, Kiara.

Elle se décala sur le côté et je vis alors mon amoureux qui ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement son corps d'Apollon avec un jean. Mais il n'en était pas moins super canon et me regardait avec de grands yeux.

-WOW! T'es vraiment superbe, tu étais déjà magnifique au naturel mais là...

Il ne trouvait même plus les mots pour s'exprimer. Finalement, toute cette torture s'avérait être utile. J'étais plutôt fier de l'effet que j'avais produit sur lui. Je m'avançais vers lui en lui murmurant, suffisamment pour que les autres ne nous entendent pas.

-Si t'es sage, t'auras une jolie surprise ce soir, mon cœur...

Je l'avais eu comme un bleu, il déglutit difficilement, me prit par la taille et m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Billie et Embry était monté à l'arrière. Ce qu'il faisait froid! C'était joli de faire la belle mais si c'était pour se geler et être malade ensuite...

Jake l'avait compris et, tandis qu'il roulait, m'attira tout contre lui en me couvrant de sa belle veste en cuir imprégnée de son odeur boisée que j'aimais tant.

_Des reviews s'il vous plaît, j'amerais vraiment savoir si la tournure que prend mon histoire vous plait. Si c'est le cas, j'essaierais de poster rapidement la suite._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:**

Nous arrivions enfin à cette fête, elle était bondée! On essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers les invités pour trouver Shannon et lui donner son cadeau. Mais bizarrement en entrant chez elle, j'eus une drôle de sensation qui me donnait la chair de poule. Je mis ça sur le compte du changement de température car il faisait vraiment chaud chez elle. On l'aperçus enfin, en train de se déhancher au milieu de la piste. Je la rejoignit pour lui donner son présent.

-Salut Shannon, réussis-je à dire malgré la musique beaucoup trop forte.

-Salut les gars, vous allez bien? Wow! Vous êtes super sexy les garçons, s'exclama-t-elle en dévisageant Jacob et Embry.

Nous fûmes tous très étonnés de ces mots. Shannon était d'habitude très timide et là je la trouvais plus extravertie un peu trop à mon goût. Je fis semblant de rien avoir entendu et lui tendit le paquet avant d'aller s'installer dans un coin, un peu plus tranquille de la maison. Je m'installais sur les genoux de Jake quand Billie proposa qu'on aille danser.

-J'adore cette musique! Ca vous dit qu'on aille danser?

Les garçons tout comme moi n'étaient pas très emballés.

-Allez, Kiara, viens avec moi. J'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.

-Non, j'ai pas envie, je suis très bien là et puis je sais pas danser...

-C'est pas beau de raconter des mensonges, princesse, me coupa ma moitié avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je t'ai vu l'autre jour, bouger sur la musique de Beyoncé et tu te débrouillais très bien...

Je me sentis rougir, d'un coup alors qu'Embry et son imprégnée partirent dans un grand fou rire.

-Primo, tu n'avais pas à voir ça, je pensais être seule et deuxio, j'ai trop honte de danser devant des gens.

-Oh, mais ça va, personne te remarquera avec toute cette foule, m'encouragea mon amie.

-Non, vraiment Billie, je...

Tout à coup, Jacob et Embry se relevèrent affolés.

-Il faut partir d'ici, commença Embry très inquiet.

-Pourquoi, demanda Billie.

-Je sens une odeur assez proche de celle de vampires... Il faut essayer de faire partir tout le monde et vite!

Nous allions partir prétextant que l'on sentait une odeur de cramé et obliger tout le petit monde à sortir quand Shannon s'avança vers nous, essoufflée par sa danse.

-Dîtes les amis, vous ne comptiez pas partir quand même?

-Si et tous tes invités devraient faire de même, répondit Jacob, je sens...

-Mais pourquoi? La fête vient tout juste de commencer, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque et très forte. Soudain son apparence changea et la fête ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes disparurent. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion! Et les drôles de sensations que j'avais ressenti étaient en fait des avertissement mais je m'en rendis compte un peu trop tard.

A la place de la lycéenne, se tenait maintenant une femme brune, mince, plutôt grande et portant une tenue très sexy tandis qu'une dizaine d'hommes en noir apparurent à ses côtés. Jake et Embry se positionnèrent immédiatement devant nous, nous mettant toutes deux à l'abri.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de toutes ces personnes, questionna Jacob.

-Nous sommes...

-Ce sont des démons, termina Billie.

-Des démons, s'exclama Embry.

-Oui, mon mignon, on peut dire ça et pour répondre à votre deuxième question, nous avons tué la gamine que vous appelez Shannon ainsi que sa famille, tout le reste n'était qu'une illusion.

-Non, m'écriai-je alors que je sentais ma gorge se nouait, elle était innocente! Elle ne le méritait pas! Vous n'êtes que des...

Je me précipitais vers mais Jacob me retint. J'avais beau me débattre, il restait beaucoup trop fort pour moi.

-Laisse-moi, Jacob, je vais la tuer!

La diablesse éclata de rire, me faisant bouillir de colère.

-Arrête Kiara, dis Jacob en m'emprisonnant entre ses bras musclés, tu ne réussirais qu'à te faire tuer aussi.

Je parvins, tant bien que mal, à retrouver mon calme. Puis Embry reprit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Rien, simplement les deux jeunes filles que vous protégez si précieusement, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant d'eux.

-Jamais! Il faudra nous tuer avant!

-Oh! Ça ne sera pas un problème mais ce serait vraiment dommage de faire autant de gâchis alors que vous pourriez tous simplement devenir mes esclaves.

-Kiara, s'écria Billie, il ne faut pas la laisser chanter sinon ce qu'elle a dit pourrait très bien se produire.

-Quoi!?

-Son pouvoir n'atteint pas les femmes par contre son chant est redoutable pour les hommes qui sont de suite envoûtés dès qu'ils l'entendent, devenant ainsi ses serviteurs et si elle parvient à les embrasser, ils mourront.

-Non, Jacob!

Malheureusement, je ne pus rien tenter qu'elle commença son chant de l'enfer. Je vis Jacob et Embry entrer dans une espèce de transe et se mirent à avancer vers elle. Je ne voulait pas le perdre, j'avais beau l'appeler, il ne répondait et continuer sa marche tout comme son ami. Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, je me mis à crier son nom en lui retenant le bras. Il s'arrêta net et parut revenir à lui. Et il se produisit la même chose pour Embry lorsque sa petita-amie, le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est impossible, s'emporta la jeune femme démoniaque, ils devraient être à moi... Tant pis pour vous, vous l'aurez chercher. Emparez-vous d'elle et tuez les deux garçons, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix graves.

Ses complices s'exécutèrent et lançaient des éclairs, boules de feu et toutes sortes d'attaques dans notre direction. Sous l'effet de la peur, mon bouclier se reforma, nos protégeant mes amis et moi. Seulement, nous ne pouvions pas rester éternellement comme ça, il fallait passer à l'offensive. Je remarquais alors notre amie blonde sortir deux poignards de ses bottes.

-Me dis pas que tu te ballades toujours avec ça sur toi, se moqua Jake.

-Ben oui, comme ça, je suis toujours parée en cas d'attaques surprises comme ce soir.

Elle partit à l'attaque. Elle était agile, souple et rapide et se battait comme une tigresse. Elle était vraiment impressionnante! Et réussit à éliminer, avec quelques difficultés, trois de ses opposants en les poignardant en plein cœur. Ensuite se fut au tour des garçons de se transformer en loups immenses et puissants pour sauter sur l'ennemi et étaient aussi parvenu à en détruire quelques uns. Moi j'étais toujours avec mon bouclier, ne sachant pas encore bien maîtriser mes dons, je préférais ne rien tenter qui pourrait mettre mes amis en danger. Seulement, je m'apercevais qu'ils commençaient à perdre leur avantage sur les démons qui se multipliaient à chaque fois que l'un d'eux disparaissait. A ce rythme-là nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Puis je remarquais Billie, étendue par terre avec une grave blessure à la jambe. Jake et Embry tenaient bon malgré qu'ils étaient en assez mauvaise posture. Jacob étaient aux prises avec trois démons et semblaient s'en sortir de moins en moins tout comme Embry. Et moi, j'assistais impuissante, à la scène lorsque je vis un quatrième homme en noir se jeter sur mon loup-garou pour le poignarder.

-Jake! Non!

Je ne pouvais plus contrôler ma haine et d'ailleurs je ne voulais pas. Et avant qu'il puisse faire du mal à mon Jacob, je le fis prendre feu sous les yeux de ses semblables auxquels je destinais le même sort. Tous furent détruits sauf la brune qui en appelait d'autres en renfort. Étant à bout de force, j'appelais Léo qui vint à notre secours, in extremis, nous ramenant tous au manoir des Halliwell.

Jake et Embry comptaient de nombreuses blessures qui se refermèrent en un rien de temps et partirent s'habiller dans la chambre de Piper et Léo pendant que notre être de lumière s'occupait de la petite-amie d'Embry, Phoebe m'apporta un peu d'eau pour rafraîchir un peu mes idées.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Ben on s'était simplement rendus à une fête donnée par une de mes amies du lycée, tout avait l'air normal, jusqu'au moment où on comprit, trop tard, que ça n'était qu'un piège tendu par des démons qui en voulaient à Billie et moi...

-Billie aussi!? Mais pourquoi?

-On en sait rien, la femme qui était avec eux a juste dit qu'il(s) nous voulaient vivantes. Mais on a pas pu savoir à qui correspondait le «il(s)».

-Autre chose, ajouta Billie, cette femme qui nous a attaqué, c'était la sorcière qui envoutait les hommes et leur donnait ensuite un baiser mortel. Mais quand elle a chanté, l'effet qu'elle aurait du avoir sur Jacob et Embry n'a pas totalement fonctionné...

Voyant la mine d'incompréhension de mes cousines, la jeune fille reprit ses explications.

-Au début, ils étaient attirés et après, je sais pas comment, ils ont réussi à sortir de leur transe.

-Quoi! Mais comment?! C'est impossible, t'es bien sur qu'il s'agissait d'elle?

-Oui, Léo a du la reconnaître.

-C'est vrai, admit mon cousin alors que nos copains entraient dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'expliquer, réfléchit Phoebe, très intriguée, et il n'y a rien d'écrit sur eux dans le livre des ombres.

-De quoi vous parler, demandèrent Jake et Embry au même moment.

-Du fait que le démon de tout à l'heure n'ait pas réussi à vous envoûter, vous pourriez nous expliquer exactement ce qui vous est arrivé, questionna Paige.

-Ben quand elle a commencé à chanter, je me sentais attiré par elle et plus sa chanson continuait plus l'attirance mais au dernier moment quelque chose m'a retenu puis j'ai entendu la voix de Kiara et je suis revenu à moi.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Embry.

-Mais c'était quoi cette chose qui te retenait avant Kiara?

-Je sais pas, peut-être le fait que je me sois imprégnée d'elle.

Elle se retourna vers son beau-frère.

-Léo, est-ce que tu penses que ce lieu put être assez puissant pour l'empêcher d'être ensorcelé?

-Je ne peux rien affirmer mais je vais aller voir là-haut si ils peuvent nous éclairer sur tout ça. En attendant, je vous conseille de protéger la maison avec les cristaux.

-Il a raison et vous les jeunes, allez dormir, conseilla Paige, vous en avez besoin.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre suivie de mon bel indien quand Piper nous sépara, lui ordonnant presque de dormir dans la chambre d'en face tandis que moi je partagerais celle de Billie. J'étais dégoutée! J'arriverais jamais à dormir sans ma moitié surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Et je voyais que Billie ressentait la même chose que moi. Elle me proposa donc un plan.

-Kiara, j'ai une idée, murmura-t-elle le plus bas possible, on attends que les filles soient endormies et j'irais rejoindre Embry pendant que Jacob viendra ici, t'es ok?

-Ouais mais si elles s'en aperçoivent...

-Mais non, tu verras, je vais leur envoyer un mot grâce à la magie.

Elle s'exécuta et aux environs de minuit, remarquant que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, elle partit rejoindre, le plus silencieusement du monde, son petit-copain et Jacob vint enfin me retrouver. Et je me blottis contre son corps brulant.

-Explique-moi, pourquoi ta cousine nous a séparé comme ça?

-Elles sont très protectrices envers moi et puis elles me voient toujours comme une petite fille. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. C'est parce qu'elles m'aiment qu'elles font ça...

-Mais de toute façon, on ne fait rien de mal à part dormir.

Je relevais un sourcil et me mis à califourchon sur son ventre.

-C'est vraiment tout ce que vous comptiez faire Mr Black?

-Ca dépend de vous Mlle Brown, murmura-t-il avec son sourire à tomber.

Je me mis à rougir encore une fois puis son regard de braise transperça le mien, ce qui me déstabilisa et il en profitant pour se mettre en position dominante au-dessus de moi, me plaquant sur le matelas par les poignets. Ses lèvres chaudes s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et sa langue se joignit à la mienne dans un baiser sensuel. J'adorais quand il faisait ça et il le savait. Sa bouche descendit doucement le long de ma gorge, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Cependant même si mon seul désir à cet instant était d'être sienne. Je nous stoppais par rapport au fait que... Wyatt... mes cousines... Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans cette maison et puis je respectais trop ma famille pour faire ça, ici, dans leur maison... Je me sentais super mal vis à vis de Jake mais heureusement, il ne le prit pas mal et s'allongea simplement à côté alors que je collais à lui mettant comme à mon habitude ma tête contre son torse puissant et m'endormis enfin. Le lendemain, il se leva de très bonne heure et échangea de chambre avec Billie pour que les autres ne se rendent compte de rien. La jeune sorcière prit place sur le lit.

-Alors, bien dormi?

-Super, chuchotai-je, et toi?

-Même chose.

-Billie, j'aimerais te poser une question.

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que Embry et toi, vous avez déjà...

-Tu veux dire est-ce que l'on a fait?

-Oui, répondis-je gênée, alors?

-Oh oui! Et pas qu'une fois, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hier soir aussi?

-Non, jamais de la vie, je respecte beaucoup trop les filles pour faire ça ici.

-C'est pareil pour moi...

-Et pour toi alors?

-Non, pas encore...

Elle se redressa en tailleur sur le matelas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends !?

-Ben rien, mais c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de passer à l'action si tu veux ben y a toujours quelque chose qui nous empêche. Comme hier, il en avait envie et moi aussi mais de savoir que Piper et tout se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté, ça m'a bloqué...

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la frustration. Voyant ça, mon amie me prit la main en me disant:

-Ecoute Kiara, tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça, crois-moi, ça viendra tout seul au bon moment et puis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter vu que t'es son imprégnée.

-C'est vrai mais ça me stresse quand même de ne pas pouvoir lui donner la seule chose qu'il demande... Mais tu dois avoir raison... Merci de m'avoir aidée.

Elle me serra contre elle et on retomba toutes les deux dans les bras de Morphée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10:**

Plus tard, aux alentours de 8h, Piper vint nous réveiller et nous força à nous habiller et à aller manger dans le salon. Elle adorait materner, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce que lui reprochaient beaucoup ses sœurs et Billie. Elle venait de préparer un super petit-déjeuner que les gars avalèrent en deux temps, trois mouvements. Ma cousine fut étonnée de voir qu'il était possible de manger autant ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

Après ça, Phoebe et Paige partirent au boulot et de son côté, l'ainée de mes cousines s'en alla déposer Wyatt chez son père, au cas où d'autres démons passeraient à l'attaque. Nous laissant tous les quatre à la maison, avec pour seule mission, recherchait dans les livre des ombres nos agresseurs de la veille. En feuilletant le livre avec moi, Jake fut très surpris d'apprendre que la plupart des créatures ou personnes issues de mythes, contes ou légendes existaient réellement.

Nous avions réussi à trouver l'identité de la majorité de nos assaillants ou du moins ceux qu'on se rappelait mais sans parvenir à trouver un point communs entre eux tous, les vampires... Le mari de Piper fit, soudain, irruption dans la pièce, m'arrachant à mes pensées, en même temps que sa femme.

-Je suis parvenu à recueillir plusieurs infos, annonça-t-il d'un ton fier, d'abord j'ai enfin trouvé quelle est votre véritable nature, s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant aux garçons, j'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je n'aurais jamais cru en rencontrer vu votre tout petit nombre...

Voyant que l'on commençait à s'impatienter, il abrégea ses explications.

-Vous êtes des modificateurs ou métamorphes, si vous préférez, différents des loups-garous déjà parce que vous ne pouvez pas affecter d'autres personnes en les mordant. Vos capacités se transmettent à travers les gênes. Et vous avez une autre particularité qui vous diffère de ceux-ci, c'est que vous ne vous transformez que lorsque vous le souhaiter ou en cas de grande colère et n'êtes pas une menace pour ceux qui vous entourent.

-Alors, vos supérieurs nous connaissent, s'enquit Embry.

-Oui mais ils n'étaient pas au courant de votre présence, ils pensaient que vous aviez tous disparus, il y a plusieurs siècles de ça.

-Et c'est tout, interrogea Piper.

-Non, il y a une rumeur qui circulerait dans le monde souterrain... La Triade serait toujours en vie...

-Mais c'est impossible, l'interrompit sa femme, nous nous en sommes débarrassés, il y a deux ans déjà!

-Autre chose, poursuivit Léo, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'ils seraient à la recherche d'un pouvoir très puissant pouvant les rendre totalement invincibles même pour le pouvoir des trois.

-Et quel est ce pouvoir?

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre pour l'instant...

-Attendez, s'exclama Quil, c'est qui cette Triade dont vous arrêtez pas de parler?

-C'est un clan de trois démons très puissants, une sorte d'autorité suprême dans les enfers, répondit Billie.

-Et si ce que dit Léo est vrai, le début de gros problèmes, soupira Piper.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils pourraient être les commanditaires de l'attaque démoniaque d'hier soir, demanda mon amie blonde.

-Je ne peux rien affirmer pour l'instant mais c'est possible, répondit Léo, de toutes façons, nous devons rester prudents.

-Tu as raison, mon chéri, dit ma cousine, toi tu vas continuer tes recherches et voir si les Volturis seraient lié à tout ça.

-Ok, j'y vais de suite. Au fait, où est Wyatt?

-Chez papa.

-Bien, à plus tard, dit-il en déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître.

-Bon à nous les jeunes. Vous les garçons, continuez à chercher pendant ce temps les filles s'entraîneront avec leurs pouvoirs. Et Billie, j'espère que la tête de mule que t'es, c'est un peu calmé...

Les garçons pouffèrent de rire ce qui irrita un peu la jeune sorcière. Puis Piper donna le même exercice à Billie que celui que lui avait indiqué Léo l'autre fois. Chose que celle-ci ne maîtrisait toujours pas ou alors très mal. Et moi, pendant ce temps, elle me demanda de faire apparaîtra à nouveau mon bouclier sauf que j'ignorais complètement comment faire. Les deux seules fois où ça s'est produit, j'étais sous le coup de la peur et dans une très mauvaise posture. Mais sur commande...

J'appliquais néanmoins les conseils de ma cousine : je m'assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés en me concentrant sur ma barrière, essayant de la visualiser tant bien que mal. J'essayais et réessayais encore mais en vain. Je commençai sérieusement à désespérer. Je m'affalai sur un des canapés, épuisée et dégoutée par cet exercice et Jake vint me réconforter, s'installant à côté de moi.

-Ecoute, princesse, c'est pas grave, si t'arrive pas du premier coup, il faut que tu persévères...

-Mais ça fait deux heures que je persévère, m'emportai-je, j'en ai marre!

-Jacob a raison, Kiara, reprit Piper. J'avoue que c'est pas facile au début mais à force de pratique ça deviendra de plus en plus facile, tu verras. Et puis...

-C'est bon, la coupai-je à bout de nerf, j'ai plus envie de voir ou de me tuer pour cet exercice!

-On peut dire que tu as hérité du caractère des Halliwell, t'es vraiment têtue, s'énerva Piper. Je te dis que tu peux le faire!

-Et moi, je te répètes que non, m'écriai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Oh, que si! Tu vas le faire, s'exclama-t-elle en m'envoyant un livre dessus.

Je mis alors, instinctivement mes mains devant mon visage pour me protéger et le livre se stoppa pile devant moi comme avec l'assiette.

-J'ai réussi! Mais comment?

Piper sourit et s'avança vers moi.

-Je pense qu'en attendant de le maîtriser pleinement, tu devras te servir de tes mains pour le faire apparaître.

Je tendis alors une main devant moi, en me concentrant et ma protection apparut de nouveau pour disparaître quand je baissais le bras. Tous me félicitèrent et je retournais à l'entraînement.

De son côté, Billie contrôlait de mieux en mieux ces dons. A la fin de la journée, j'étais exténuée, alors je suis descendu avec mon amoureux au rez-de-chaussée, histoire de profiter du calme qui régnait en bas et me reposer un peu. Jacob s'assit sur le sofa et je m'allongeais, plaçant ma tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux, de sa main chaude. Ce qui eut pour effet de me détendre rapidement et je sentais mes yeux se fermer doucement. Quand, tout à coup, je vis deux créatures démoniaques surgir au milieu de la pièce. L'un d'eux portait un long manteau noir, un peu comme ceux qui nous avaient attaqué la veille. Tandis que le second était plus pâle et était d'un tunique rouge. Jake muta et se plaça en position défensive devant moi alors que l'homme à la tunique s'adressait à son acolyte.

-C'est bien elle mais où est sa sœur?

-Si l'une est là, l'autre n'est forcément pas loin, réfléchis son complice. Pour l'instant occupons-nous d'elle et son chien de garde. Mais n'oublie pas qu'ils les veulent en vie, toutes les deux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tenter quoique ce soit, que mon loup se jeta sur l'un deux et le démembra. J'en déduisis donc que cela ne pouvait être qu'un vampire. L'autre allait riposter mais je le fis partir en fumée avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, je fis ensuite de même pour la sangsue décapitée. Piper avait peut-être raison, ça devenait de plus en plus facile. D'ailleurs celle-ci descendit, paniquée, du grenier avec Billie et Embry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle en voyant deux traces de brulure sur le parquet.

-Des démons sont venus nous attaquer, répondis-je alors que Jake s'éclipsa dans la pièce voisine pour reprendre forme humaine, mais c'est bon, on s'en ai débarassé.

-Et ça va?Vous n'avez rien?

-Non, ils avaient pas l'air très puissants et puis ils n'étaient que deux.

-Qui étaient-ils? Tu les as reconnus?

-Non... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire et d'un démon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, s'exclama-t-elle, très étonnée.

-Ben qu'il y avait un démon et un vampire...

-Ils combattaient ensemble, questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, du moins ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais que...

Elle semblait complètement absorbée dans ses pensées et devenait de plus en plus pâle.

-Piper? Ça va, s'inquiéta Billie.

-J'ai bien peur que non, répondit-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, m'étonnai-je.

-Il faut que je t'expliques quelque chose. Il y a des siècles, une grande discorde régnait entre vampires et démons. Les deux races ne se supportant plus, la source, étant l'équivalent du diable aux enfers bannit les vampires du monde souterrain. Mais d'après cette attaque, il semblerait que les deux camps aient conclu une alliance. Ils doivent convoiter la même chose et en s'alliant, ils disposeront de beaucoup plus de moyens pour obtenir cette chose qui est directement liée à toi...

-Moi et ma sœur, terminai-je.

-Ta quoi?

-Tout à l'heure, avant de passer à l'attaque, ils m'ont regardé en disant que leurs chefs avaient besoin de ma sœur et moi en vie... Mais j'y compris rien, je n'ai jamais eu de sœur...

Tous me regardèrent très intrigués dans un silence pesant, très vite interrompu par Piper.

-Suivez-moi.

Nous la rejoignîmes tous au grenier. Elle disposa plusieurs bougies sur le sol de manière à former un cercle au milieu de la pièce, tout en psalmodiant les paroles suivantes.

-_**Reçoit ses mots,**_

_**Entend mon cri,**_

_**Toi, esprit qui est passé dans l'au-delà,**_

_**Viens à moi ici et maintenant, **_

_**Traverse le grand fossé qui nous sépare.**_

Des petites boules de lumière blanche se mirent à flotter dans les airs pour enfin laisser apparaître une silhouette transparente de femme. C'était grand-mère Penny!

-Grand-mère, m'écriai-je sans trop m'approcher alors que nous fûmes rejoints par Paige et Phoebe.

-Mes chères petites, ce que je suis contente de vous revoir, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'invoquez en présence de mortels, s'indigna-t-elle en observant les garçons.

-Ce ne sont pas des mortels, rétorquai-je en me blotissant contre mon âme-soeur, ce sont des modificateurs.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu, reprit-elle en regardant Jake. Aurais-tu un lien avec Ephraïm Black.

-Oui, s'étonna Jacob, c'est mon grand-père.

-Voyez-vous ça et...

-Grand-mère, je voudrais pas avoir l'air impolie mais on a vraiment pas de temps à perdre, l'interrompit Piper. Tout à l'heure, nous avons combattu un démon allié à un vampire, ils en voulaient à Kiara, en affirmant qu'elle avait une sœur...

Grand-mère baissa la tête d'un air très préoccupé.

-Je savais qu'un jour, ils la retrouveraient...

-Mais que...

-Ecoute, ma chérie, commença le fantôme en relevant la tête, il y a 17 ans de ça, quand tu es née, ta mère, ma fille Priscilla mit au monde deux petites jumelles d'une puissance magique hors du commun appelé l'Ultime pouvoir. Nous avions tenté ta mère, ton père et moi de vous cacher et protéger tant bien que mal... Hélas, nous avons échoué, un mois à peine après votre naissance, des démons ont kidnappé ta sœur. Mais nous sommes arrivés à temps pour te sauver toi. Nous avons alors décidé de brider tes pouvoirs puis tes parents ont ensuite déménager très loin d'ici, dans le sud de la France afin d'assurer ton entière protection. Ce qui a plutôt bien réussi.

-Oui mais tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi, ils en ont après Kiara, réfléchis Phoebe.

-En fait si, l'Ultime Pouvoir est, comme je vous l'ai expliqué très puissant même plus que le pouvoir des Trois. C'est pour cela que les démons quel qu'ils puissent être le convoitent tant.

-D'accord, mais quel rapport avec les vampires, ajouta Paige.

-Et bien, cette fois-ci cela vient du côté de ton père. En faisant de nombreuses recherches, nous avons découverts que ton père et par conséquent ta sœur et toi êtes les uniques descendantes des deux plus grands messies de l'histoire...

-Quoi?!, s'écria tout le monde.

-Oui et une légende raconte que si un vampire boit de votre sang dans le calice de Juda aussi connu sous le nom de St Graal, il deviendra invincible.

J'étais complètement perdue, abasourdie par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Et je me rendis soudain compte que je n'étais qu'une simple étrangère pour moi-même. Je ne savais absolument rien de moi...Pourquoi m'avaient-ils cachés tout ça? Et surtout pourquoi ne me le dire que maintenant?

Une grande partie de ma vie m'avait été dissimulée, jusqu'à me faire oublier l'existence d'une sœur, ma sœur, ma jumelle... Et tout ça, soit disant pour me protéger. Je m'en voulais d'avoir oublier, j'en voulais à ma famille de m'avoir menti aussi longtemps, j'en voulais au monde entier, j'en voulais à Dieu qui me faisait porter un si lourd fardeau sur mes frêles épaules, toute seule...

Voyant mon expression où était mêlé chagrin, tristesse et colère, ma grand-mère s'excusa.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de te faire subir tant d'épreuves alors que tu es si jeune...

-Et pour ma sœur, réussis-je à demander malgré la forte émotion qui me submergeait.

-Tante Patty, tes parents et moi l'avons cherché durant de longues années. Des recherches qui n'aboutirent sur rien même pas une trace ou un indice quelconque...

J'aperçus des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues transparentes.

-Attends, dit Jacob en me serrant contre lui, le démon de tout à l'heure n'a pas parlé de ta sœur?

-Oui mais je vois pas...

-Tu te souviens quand il a dit qu'elle se trouvait pas loin d'ici et quand à la soirée d'hier, ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils te voulaient seulement toi mais aussi...

Je me retournais alors vers Billie, les yeux embués et pleins d'espoir, tandis que elle se releva promptement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

_Je me retournais alors vers Billie, les yeux embués et pleins d'espoir, tandis que elle se releva promptement._

Etait-il possible que depuis tout ce temps, elle soit si proche de moi sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je n'en savais rien. De plus en plus d'interrogations se posaient à moi et malheureusement beaucoup restaient sans réponse

-C'est impossible, murmurai-je.

-Au contraire, dit ma grand-mère, si on regarde son histoire, tout coïncide... Elle à été capturé par des démons très jeune, elle a environ ton âge et est également une sorcière et puis si on l'observe bien, elle ressemble à ton père excepté les yeux, elle a ceux...

-De maman, achevai-je.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire, s'exclama Piper, d'autres jeunes sorcières pourraient correspondre à cette description...

-Pour en être sûrs, on peut utiliser la formule pour retrouver une sœur perdue. Ça a bien marcher quand on cherchait Paige, continua Phoebe, Kiara, viens ici et répète après moi.

Je m'exécutai et récitai la fameuse formule, avec appréhension. Nous attendîmes un petit moment quand Billie s'avança vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Billie?

-Je n'en sais rien, on dirait que quelque chose me pousse à aller vers toi comme si je te cherchais depuis longtemps...

Mes cousines la regardaient bouche-bée alors que moi, je tombais sur le sol à genoux. Mes jambes n'arrivaient plus à me soutenir et me laissai aller à mes émotions. J'étais bouleversée, je venais de retrouver ma sœur... J'avais senti ce lien particulier qui nous unissait depuis le début mais sans imaginer, une seule seconde, qu'elle et moi puissions être des sœurs jumelles. Sans oublier le fait que nous ayons des caractères et physiques complètements différents. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher doucement de moi. C'était Billie, la jeune sorcière s'avança et se mit à mon niveau.

-Je comprends que ce soit dure pour toi, Kiara, tu viens de découvrir que ta vie ou du moins une grande partie t'étais inconnu et tout te revient comme ça, d'un coup, en pleine figure. Mais sache une chose c'est que depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je me sens entière, un vide s'est refermé en moi et maintenant que je sais que tu es ma sœur, je ne laisserais plus personne nous séparer...

En regardant dans ses yeux j'ai vu une grande émotion mais surtout de la sincérité. Je ressentais exactement la même chose envers elle et elle ne peut pas savoir comme ses mots m'ont fait du bien. Je la serrais plus qu'il n'était possible contre moi comme si j'avais peur qu'on me l'arrache à nouveau. Elle était la seule famille qui me restait et je ne laisserais plus jamais personne lui faire du mal où me l'enlever une nouvelle fois! On resta enlacées un long moment sans même se parler.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Billie, s'écria Phoebe, en nous prenant dans ses bras, même si tu en faisais déjà partie...

Piper et Paige se joignirent à elle puis ce fut au tour des garçons. Après ce court moment, Piper reprit son sérieux.

-Maintenant nous savons pourquoi vous êtes si convoitées par ces deux clan seulement, il nous reste à découvrir qui a le pouvoir sur les démons et étant donné que la Source a été détruite, il ne nous reste que la piste de Léo à propos de la Triade.

-Comment ça, s'exclama Paige, la Triade est de retour? On en avait pas fini avec eux aussi?!

-Oui mais il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de revenir...

-Est-ce que tu crois que si elle est réellement revenu, elle pourrait tenter une alliance avec les Volturis, demanda Billie.

-Si on en croit ce que nous ont raconté Kiara et Jacob, c'est déjà fait.

-C'est impossible, intervint mon cousin qui venait d'apparaître, d'après les fondateurs, la Triade est bien de retour seulement vous savez aussi bien que moi que les démons et vampires se détestent...

-Je suis désolé de te contredire Léo mais un démon et un vampire, alliés, nous ont attaqué tout a l'heure.

-Tu en es sûre.

-Certaine et Jake te dira la même chose.

Mon petit-ami hocha la tête et je vis Billie commencer à paniquer.

-Mais comment on va faire alors?

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira Piper, ils seront beaucoup trop nombreux et certains seront très puissants! Même avec tous les pouvoirs réunis dans cette pièce, je ne pense pas que nous parviendront à en venir à bout...

-Il faut trouver une solution, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'ils nous tuent, s'emporta Jake.

-Il a raison, approuvai-je, sans compter l'augmentation hallucinante des meurtres, disparitions ou catastrophes dans le monde qui, à mon avis, ne sont pas que de simples coïncidences. C'est eux qui en sont à l'origine. Les vies de millions d'innocents sont mises en jeu...

-Et tout ça à cause de nous deux, termina ma sœur.

-Ils cherchent à vous provoquer et font en sorte que vous veniez à eux! Ne tombez dans leur piège!

-Mais Phoebe, on ne peut pas laisser mourir des innocents sans rien faire!

La tension était monté d'un cran dans la pièce quand un démon se matérialisa dans la pièce, tout le monde se prépara à attaquer alors qu'il se présentait.

-Je suis Damas, dit-il, simple démon de niveau 1, j'ai été envoyé ici pour vous transmettre un message de la part de mes maîtres.

-Parle, ordonna Paige.

-Ils veulent que vous les rejoignez, dans une heure, au sommet de la colline du Golden Gate.

-Nous y serons, répondit Piper et le démon disparut.

Phoebe s'adressa à sa grande sœur.

-Tu crois que c'est prudent d'y aller comme ça?

-On a pas le choix et de toute façon, on a plus assez de temps pour préparer des potions.

-Il nous reste toujours nos pouvoirs, ajouta Billie.

-Oui mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant...

-De toutes manières, si on veut savoir de quoi, ils retournent vraiment, on doit y aller. Les garçons viendront aussi avec nous, on ne sera pas trop de huit. Et Paige et Léo nous y emmèneront.

Phoebe et moi n'étions pas franchement convaincus. Et même si nous ne savions pas quel danger nous attendait là-bas, il fallait s'y rendre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12:**

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous au lieu de rendez-vous. San Francisco subissait les foudres d'un violent orage. Quand nous vîmes arrivés quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées. Elles s'arrêtèrent à cinq mètres en face de nous en se découvrant. La pâleur de leur peau est comparable à la neige et avaient une lueur assassine dans le regard dont les yeux étaient rouges sang. C'est Piper qui ouvrit les hostilités.

-Je présume que vous êtes les Volturis.

-Et vous les fameuses sœurs Halliwell, rétorqua la blonde qui se trouvait avec eux. Tiens, tiens mais qu'est-ce que je vois là, ne serait-ce pas des loups garous, fit-elle en dévisageant les deux métamorphes.

Puis trois autres personnes apparurent à leurs côtés. Trois hommes, aux cheveux grisonnants et dégageant une aura de puissance incroyable.

-La Triade, s'exclama Phoebe.

-Et oui, nous revoilà, répliqua l'un d'eux avec un rictus au coin de la bouche.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait pour...

-La question n'est pas là, l'interrompit l'un des démons, nous sommes ici, pour elles, continua-t-il en nous désignant de la tête ma sœur et moi.

-On ne vous laissera pas faire, s'écrièrent Jake et Embry en se plaçant devant nous.

-Je m'attendais à cette réponse et vous êtes prêt à risquer la vie d'êtres humains pour ça?

-Nous ne risquerons rien, nous arriverons à les sauver, répliqua sèchement Paige.

-J'en doute fort, intervint la petite blonde, parce que depuis notre alliance avec la Triade, nous disposons tous de beaucoup plus de moyens pour vous détruire et s'emparer d'elles. Vous n'êtes pas s'en savoir que nous sommes les commanditaires de tous les évènements tragiques ayant lieu aux quatre coins du monde, en ce moment...

-On s'en doutait, ironisa ma cousine.

-Et croyez-nous ce n'est qu'un aperçu de notre nouvelle puissance. Seulement nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour combattre mais plutôt pour vous faire une proposition...

Laissez-nous les deux sœurs et nous vous promettons que tout ceci cessera immédiatement.

-Jamais, s'écria Jacob.

-Nous vous laissons une semaine de réflexion. En attendant votre réponse, nous ferons cesser toutes nos attaques et si vous refusez, préparez-vous à la plus grande guerre que le monde n'ait jamais connu...

Sur ces mots, ils disparurent tous les sept dans la nuit noire alors que l'orage s'arrêtait. En rentrant au manoir, nous étions tous très silencieux, beaucoup trop préoccupés par la situation pour en parler. Chacun réfléchissait pour lui-même, tentant de trouver une solution. Mais c'était impossible, il fallait être réalistes, nous étions coincés dans une impasse. Ils avaient toutes les cartes en mains. La vie de milliards de personnes ne dépendaient que de nous et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je rencontrais alors le regard de ma sœur, montrant qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi.

-Piper, c'est décidé nous allons nous rendre, commençai-je.

-C'est hors de question!

-Mais Piper, si toutes ces choses arrivent c'est de notre faute. Je ne supporterais pas de nouveaux massacres...

-Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans nous...

-Les filles, écoutez-moi bien, fit Phoebe d'une voix douce, il faut que vous compreniez que ce sont des êtres maléfiques auxquels nous avons affaire, sachez bien que leur parole ne vaut rien parce qu'une fois qu'ils vous auront, ils prendront vos pouvoirs, votre sang et deviendront invincibles. Après ça, ils en finiront avec vous, vos proches pour enfin régner une bonne fois pour toute sur les humains en y instaurant la peur, la mort, le chaos. C'est très louable de votre part de vouloir vous sacrifier pour tous nous sauver mais si vous faîtes ça, vous ne ferez qu'aggraver la situation. Et si vous mourriez, est-ce que vous avez pensé à tout le mal que vous feriez à vos amis, nous, Jacob et Embry...

-Et puis au moins, on ne laissera jamais nos petites cousines aux mains de ces monstres, s'exclama Paige.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire alors?

-Déjà, toi et Kiara allez rentrer à La Push avec les garçons. Vous entourerez la maison de cristaux pour éviter que les créatures malfaisantes puissent y pénétrer.

Puis elle se retourna vers nos petits-amis.

-Les garçons, j'aimerais qu'une fois là-bas, vous transmettiez un message à votre Alpha de notre part et lui demander si il accepte de nous aider...

-Vous aidez à faire quoi, demandai-je très inquiète.

-La guerre.

J'étais horrifiée par cette idée, tout comme ma jumelle, nous ne pouvions pas laisser des innocents combattre ou mourir pour nous. En voyant nos expressions, Paige tenta de nous rassurer.

-Kiara, nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives, il faut se préparer au combat, nous allons essayer de réunir le plus de monde possible...

-On ne peut quand même pas laisser des innocents se tuer pour nous, m'indignai-je.

-Il n'y a pas que vous qui entrez en compte, expliqua Piper, mais aussi le sort du monde entier. Crois-moi si on avait une autre solution...

-Il y en a une autre, s'interposa Billie d'une voix grave, invoquer le nexus...

-Non, Billie, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, dit Piper.

-Peut-être mais on réussirait à les vaincre en un rien de temps et ensuite vous le rappelez et on revient à nous...

-Et imagine que nous n'arrivions pas à vous ramener et que vous ne parveniez pas à reprendre le dessus sur nous. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la soif de pouvoir du néant est incontrôlable. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne à notre plan...

-Moi, je suis pas d'accord, s'énerva Billie en se relevant et quittant la pièce comme une furie.

-Billie, l'interpela Embry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non, laisse, je vais lui parler.

Je marchais vers la porte de sa chambre et l'entendit pleurer.

-Billie, c'est Kiara...

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à sangloter. J'ouvris doucement la porte et la vis recroquevillée sur le lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça me fendait le cœur de la voir dans cet état et les larmes commencèrent à me venir aussi.

-Kiara, j'ai peur... Peur de te perdre, toi, Embry, les filles, Jake et les autres...

-Je sais ce que tu ressens et c'est la même chose pour moi mais je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir...

Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta seulement de se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Quelques minutes après avoir retrouvé son calme, nous rejoignîmes les autres au grenier. Paige nous ramena à la maison et on disposa les cristaux comme elle l'avait conseillé. Jake partit immédiatement avec Embry avertir le reste de la meute. Et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils revinrent accompagné du reste de la bande. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à nous poser toutes sortes de questions.

-C'est vrai que t'es une sorcière aussi, s'enquit le petit Seth en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Ben apparemment oui. Ce que tu m'as manqué Seth!

C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais plus parlé. D'abord à cause de ma petite dépression, ensuite il y avait eu les cours, il y a eu l'attaque à la fête et tout...

L'adolescent se mit à rougir et tout le monde se mit à éclater de rire.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il embarrassé.

-Fais attention, tu risques de te faire voler ta copine, Jake, se moqua Paul.

-Ferme-là Paul, dis-je en lui envoyant un coussin, ça m'avait manqué de plus rigoler avec vous les gars.

-Nous aussi, Kiara, dis Paul en me soulevant, ça fait du bien de te retrouver enfin.

-Kiara, Billie, coupa Sam d'un ton sérieux, avant de continuer à discuter, est-ce que vous pourriez nous exposer la situation.

-Oui, excuse, ben c'est très simple. Une grande guerre se prépare, la plus dangereuse que le monde ait connu. Les vampires se sont alliés aux démons dans le seul but de nous avoir ma sœur et moi.

-Ta sœur mais t'as pas de sœur, s'exclama Quil.

-En fait si, Billie et moi sommes des sœurs jumelles...

-Quoi, firent-ils tous en choeur.

-Oui mais je peux pas m'attarder là-dessus, je...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent exactement, questionna Sam.

-Trois fois rien, ironisa Billie, à part notre sang et nos pouvoirs.

-D'après notre grand-mère, à toutes les deux, on réunirait l'Ultime pouvoir. La plus grande puissance magique au monde après le néant...

-Attends deux secondes là, intervint Quil, ta grand-mère n'est pas censé être morte? Et puis c'est quoi le néant?

-C'est trop long à expliquer, répondis-je, comprenez juste qu'un immense pouvoir coule dans nos veines et qu'ils veulent s'en emparer.

-Ok pour les démons, reprit Jared, mais les vampires qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à y gagner?

-Disons que là ça a plus à voir avec notre ascendance...

-On est les descendantes des deux plus grands messies de l'histoire, termina Billie.

-Dis Jake, tu peux pas te trouver une fille normale pour une fois, plaisanta Paul.

Tous éclatèrent de rire mais, moi, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il disait ça. Jake avait fréquenté une autre sorcière avant moi? Mais pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parler? Peut-être qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle...Je n'en savais rien du tout. Il restait toujours très évasif sur son passé amoureux et je n'insistais jamais bien longtemps. Je m'arrachais de mes pensées et reprit mes explications.

-Avec cette nouvelle alliance, le mal atteint l'apogée de sa puissance et...

-Tes cousines aimeraient que nous soyons de la partie, acheva Sam.

-Oui, je sais qu'on vous en demande trop... D'ailleurs Billie et moi étions contre cette idée mais...

-Nous y participerons, trancha l'Alpha, passe le mot à tes cousines.

-Vous en êtes sûr, demanda ma sœur.

-Oui et puis n'oubliez pas que c'est notre boulot, aussi, de protéger les humains, dit Quil en voyant que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues.

-Une dernière chose alors, dis-je la voix tremblante, je veux que vous promettiez d'être très prudents en allant combattre. Surtout toi Paul, avec Jacob vous êtes les plus impulsifs et imprévisibles du groupe.

-T'inquiètes pas pour nous, c'est pas la première fois qu'on fait ça, dit Paul.

-Peut-être mais cette fois, c'est différent, alors je vous en supplie faîtes attention.

-Et quand est-ce que nous partirons?

-On est sur de rien encore, Billie, Embry, Jake et moi nous irons au manoir dans cinq jours pour que les filles nous tiennent informer de la situation, ensuite on aviser...

Ils allaient repartir, quand je leur proposais de manger et passer la soirée avec nous. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent de bon cœur. Jake partit chercher Emily et Rachel. Comme je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de préparer quoique ce soit, je commandais des pizzas pour tout le monde.

Le fait de nous savoir tous réunis à rire et discuter me réchauffait le cœur et me rassurait. Les garçons jouaient à des jeux vidéos dans le salon pendant que Emily, Rachel, ma sœur et moi discutions dans la cuisine.

-Alors ça vous fait quoi d'être les nouvelles filles à loups du groupe, s'exclama Rachel.

-C'est super, une fois qu'on s'est habitué aux vannes et aux moqueries...

-Et encore c'est pas ça le pire, soupira la fille de Billy.

-Ah bon et c'est quoi, interrogea ma sœur très intriguée.

-Et bien, ils vous ont raconté que lorsqu'ils se transforment, ils sont capables de lire dans les pensées des uns et des autres...

Nous hochâmes la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Ben quand ils partent en patrouille, il leur arrive de s'ennuyer et ils se mettent à penser à nous puisque nous sommes leurs imprégnées...

-Oui et alors, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal, s'étonna Billie.

-Justement quand ils pensent à nous, ils ne pensent qu'aux simples petits baisers qu'on se donne...

J'étais d'un coup super gênée tout comme Billie.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils voient tout!?

-Oui, soupira Rachel, et encore vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre... Imaginez-moi quand Paul se met à penser à moi, Jacob le voit...

-En gros, on a aucune intimité, se plaignit Billie.

-Non mais on ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant, dit gentiment Emily.

-Et moi qui me plaignait de Léo...

On éclata de rire et continua à parler. M'apercevant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à boire, je demandais à Seth de m'accompagner au garage pour chercher des boissons et autres conneries. J'en profitais également pour essayer de comprendre de quoi voulez parler Paul quand il parlait de «fille normale».

-Seth, j'aimerais savoir un truc? Est-ce que Jake a eu beaucoup de copines avant moi?

-Je..., il hésitait, je sais pas si c'est à moi de te le raconter, tu devrais plutôt en parler avec...

-Mais j'ai essayé. Il veut rien à me raconter. Allez s'il te plaît Seth.

-Je... Bon d'accord. Avant de te rencontrer Jake était très amoureux d'une fille, Bella Swan...

-La fille du shérif?

-Oui mais le problème c'est qu'elle en aimait un autre, du nom d'Edward Cullen. C'était un vampire. Un jour, Edward a abandonné Bella et a quitté Forks avec toute sa famille soit disant pour la protéger. Elle était dans une très mauvaise passe et Jake l'a aidé à remonter la pente, en étant à ses côtés. Le problème c'est que six mois plus tard, le vampire et toute sa famille sont revenus et Bella a préféré retourner avec eux. Après ça, une sangsue qui s'appelait Victoria à traquer Bella en formant une armée de nouveaux-nés. On se partageait les tours de gardes avec les Cullen pour la protéger. Jacob était certain qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui aussi et a tout essayé pour lui faire avouer. Il a réussit seulement, elle est quand même rester avec Edward. Jacob en est devenu malade et a eu le cœur brisé. Ensuite, ils se sont mariés et le vampire la transformer en ce qu'elle voulait être depuis toujours, un vampire puis ils ont quittés Forks et sont partis vivre en Alaska. Jacob en a beaucoup souffert et il a essayé de nous le cacher mais ce qui affecte l'un d'entre nous, affecte tout le groupe alors on a ressentit toute la peine qu'il éprouvait... Puis t'es arrivé, il s'est imprégné et a complètement tourné la page. Il aime toujours Bella mais comme une amie, une sœur... Maintenant, c'est toi la plus important pour lui...

Rien de savoir que mon Jacob, mon âme-soeur, ma moitié avait autant souffert, ça m'avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, il ne voulait rien me raconter. Ça doit sûrement être très douloureux pour lui. Après ça, je remontais les bouteilles de soda avec Seth en essayant de cacher ma peine. Mais Jacob avait bien remarqué que cela n'allait pas, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra tout contre lui. Aux environs de minuit, tout le petit monde s'en alla et moi super fatiguée par cette grosse journée, j'allais m'installer sur mon lit avec Jake. Quand j'entendis ma sœur s'énerver à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit à propos de ce truc de lire dans les pensées!?

-Mais je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, tenta de se justifier Embry.

-Mais tu m'avais pas dit que tout le monde voyait ce qu'on faisait! Maintenant je veux que t'arrêtes de penser à moi quand tu pars en patrouille ou je te jure que...

On entendit plus un bruit, tout à coup.

-Et ben, on peut dire qu'il sait se faire pardonner notre Embry, dit Jacob en rigolant pour ensuite rougir et se retourer vers moi, t'es en colère, toi aussi?

Il faisait une petite moue triste tellement mignonne à ce moment-là, qu'il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir

-Non, je t'en veux pas, je sais que c'est pas ta faute et puis c'est normal que tu penses à moi, je suis tellement parfaite, dis-je morte de rire.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me faisant décoller du sol.

-Je suis content que tu comprenne, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant.

-Et Billie, elle s'est calmée, demandai-je après ce baiser passionné.

-Oh oui, t'en fais pas pour eux.

Nous rigolâmes une bonne fois puis je pris mon pyjama et me changeais devant mon beau loup-garou en lui demandant de fermer les yeux même si j'étais consciente que je jouais avec le feu, en faisant ça et qu'il avait du réussir à se rincer l'oeil plus d'une fois. Puis je m'installai contre son corps chaud en caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

-Kiara, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu es descendue avec Seth puis t'es revenue triste...

-Ah... Ben en fait c'était à cause de toi... Comme tu restais toujours vague sur ton passé amoureux, j'ai voulu en apprendre plus auprès de Jake... Et il m'a tout raconté sur toi, ton amour pour Bella, ta souffrance...

-Ecoute princesse, je vais pas te mentir, c'est vrai que j'étais très amoureux de Bella mais rien de comparable à ce que je vis avec toi. J'aime toujours Bella mais comme une sœur. La seule qui compte pour moi c'est toi. Tu es ma moitié, mon âme-soeur, mon imprégnée et même si l'imprégnation n'existait pas je t'aurais aimé exactement de la même façon. Je t'aime Kiara...

Je relevais soudain ma tête vers lui, plantant mes yeux dans les siens en me mettant à l'embrasser avec une ardeur et passion nouvelle. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois mais entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche... Je ne savais pas que cela aurait pu me faire autant d'effet. Je décollais ma bouche de la sienne, pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration, à contre-coeur.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12:**

_Je t'aime aussi mon cœur._

Ces quelques mots illuminèrent son visage d'un sourire magnifique, que j'aimais tant et me faisait fondre chaque fois que je le voyais. Je me remis à l'embrasser avec toujours plus de fougue, posant d'abord mes mains sur ses épaules et les siennes sur ma taille. Il déposait de langoureux baisers un peu partout sur mon corps qui s'excitait de plus en plus sous ses caresses.

-Ca te plaît, ma belle, susurra mon amant à mon oreille.

J'étais tellement bien!

-Jake, t'es... merveilleux... Bébé, répondis-je haletante.

Doucement, je l'aidais à retirer mes vêtements pour me retrouver seulement en sous-vêtements, tandis que je lui retirais son short. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisir tellement il s'y prenait bien. Sa respiration se mêlait à la mienne, erratique. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, tellement il battait fort. Ses lèvres descendaient le long de ma gorge avec toujours plus de douceur. Mais je sentais quand même son hésitation à aller plus loin, je l'encourageais alors à continuer. Il comprit et m'attira doucement tout contre lui comme si il voulait que plus un centimètre d'air ne nous sépare. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça, auparavant. J'étais si heureuse de l'apprendre! Et mon désir pour lui, augmenta considérablement à cet instant et plus rien ne m'importait que lui et moi. Il s'y prenait tellement bien que je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il me retira mon soutien-gorge, me retrouvant ainsi complètement à sa merci. Je vis alors le désir s'emparer totalement de lui, mais dirait qu'il continuait à se retenir.

-Laisse-toi aller, Jake, je sais que t'en as autant envie que moi...

-Je sais mais tu me rends dingue, ma puce.

Je me mis à rire et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour enfin se décider. Cette nuit fut la plus magique de toute ma vie. Nous avions fait l'amour jusqu'à que nos deux corps trempés de sueur et meurtris par la fatigue ne se laissent tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Seulement, il fallait avouer que ça avait durer une bonne partie de la nuit, nous entrainant à tour de rôle dans nos ébats. A croire qu'il était infatiguable et très expérimenté, c'est qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais, heureuse, comblée, dans les bras chauds et musclés de ma moitié. Je ne voulais plus bouger de là. Je le regardais dormir, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, en lui caressant ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. Il était si beau à ce moment et j'étais tellement que j'aurais souhaité que le temps s'arrête pour me laisser profiter de cet instant, indéfiniment. Hélas, toute bonne chose a une fin et puis je suis sur qu'après une telle nuit, il sera mort de faim en se levant. Mais en essayant de me défaire, silencieusement, de son emprise, je sentis qu'on me retenait par la taille, me faisant revenir vers le lit.

-Excuse, je t'ai réveillé, chuchotai-je en me remettant près de lui.

-Non, je suis réveillé depuis un moment déjà, mais j'étais tellement bien que je voulais plus partir...

Je lui souris.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop brute, hier?

-Non, au contraire t'as été parfait, génial même et c'est normal si j'ai eu mal, j'étais toujours vierge. Comme ça, on était au même niveau même si t'avais l'air vraiment expérimenté pour une première fois, tu savais tellement bien t'y prendre. Je t'avoue que ça m'a surprise mais alors très agréablement...

Une expression satisfaite et fière de lui s'afficha sur son beau visage.

-J'ai juste suivis mon instinct.

-Ben on peut dire qu'il t'a bien guidé.

Je déposais un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres brulantes alors qu'il plantait ses yeux dans les miens.

-Bon je parie que t'as faim, dis-je en souriant.

-Tu peux même pas t'imaginer!

-Ben si tu veux avoir quelque chose à grignoter, il faudrait que lâches pour que je puisse aller m'habiller et faire le petit déj', répliquais-je morte de rire.

-Non, je suis super bien là en plus j'ai pas si faim que ça, murmura-t-il d'un regard de braise plein de sous-entendus.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et d'un habile coup de rein, se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Il se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur la poitrine, le ventre... Mon dieu je ne me lasserais jamais de cette sensation grisante, celle où j'ai l'impression de lui appartenir totalement. Il était toujours aussi doux et tendre. Mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais tout connaître de lui, chaque facette de sa personnalité. Et aujourd'hui, je voulais qu'il me dévoile son côté sauvage, animal. Je profitais alors de l'effet de surprise pour prendre les choses en mains et me positionna sur lui.

-Tu fais quoi, s'exclama-t-il moitié amusé, moitié étonné.

Je déposais des petits baisers descendant de sa bouche sensuelle à ses abdos merveilleusement bien sculpté.

-Ben, moi aussi je m'amuse... Maintenant, je veux voir le loup qui est en toi se réveiller, susurrai-je dans un murmure à son oreille.

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté. Il se releva et me renversa sauvagement sur le dos, s'amusant avec mon corps et ses mains qui exploraient mon corps descendirent le long de mon buste pour atterrir sur mes hanches puis caressèrent mes cuisses. Je me tortillais sous ses actions, ce qui accentua fortement son désir déjà puissant de s'unir à moi. Nous reprîmes une nouvelle fois notre activité de la veille. Puis je me relevai, déposai un petit baiser sur son nez et partit remettre mon pyjama éparpillé aux quatre coins de la chambre. Je dévalai ensuite les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà Billie s'affairant à la préparation des œufs pendant qu'Embry regardait la télé. Je partis saluer Embry pour ensuite la rejoindre.

-Alors, Kiara, on a passé une bonne nuit, à ce que je vois, dit Embry avec un grand sourire.

Alors que je rougissais à vue d'oeil. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il avait entendu!? Puis je revint à mes fourneaux.

-Alors, c'était bien avec Jake?

Je savais pas s'il était possible de devenir plus rouge de honte que je ne l'étais déjà parce que j'avais atteint le comble de l'embarras.

-De quoi tu parles, mentis-je.

-Oh, arrêtes on vous entendez dans toute la maison et vu comme tu hurlais ça devait être...

-C'était merveilleux!

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, petite sœur.

-Merci. Puis j'entendis Jacob descendre les escaliers à son tour pour s'installer devant l'écran avec Embry. Celui-ci lui mit une grande tape dans le dos, le félicitant sûrement pour hier soir. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, je me connectais sur mon ordinateur et vit le nom de mon amie Ani, s'afficher et j'entamais la conversation par webcam avec cette-dernière.

-Kiara! Ça fait si longtemps! Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiète! Pas de nouvelle, ni mails, ni coups de téléphone! J'ai même cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose de grave!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien...

-Je suis heureuse de le voir et ta mère, elle va bien?

Il fallait s'attendre à cette question, étant donné que ça faisait plus d'un mois que ne lui parlais plus. Cette phrase fit ressortir de douloureux souvenirs et je me mis à pleurer devant elle.

_-_Kiara, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiéta mon amie, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?

-Je... non... tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

-Savoir quoi!? Kiara dis-moi...

-Je... ma mère est morte, Ani...

-Quoi!? Mais quand!? Comment?

-Il... il y a un mois... et la police pense que c'est l'oeuvre... de... d'un tueur en série...

Je n'avais pas les choix, malgré que je la considérais comme une sœur et que je l'aimais énormément, je devais lui mentir. Pour la protéger.

-Mon dieu! Mais pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit plus tôt! J'aurais immédiatement pris un billet et je serais venue! Je suis désolée pour toi...

Je sentais qu'elle allait pleurer elle aussi, elle aimait beaucoup ma mère.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux, dis-je en essayant de me calmer, et puis je ne suis pas seule.

On continua à parler un long moment quand Billie rentra dans la maisons, les mains remplis de sacs de courses tout comme Embry et Jake.

-Tiens, ils sont là, m'exclamai-je en voyant mes amis. Ani, attends trente secondes...

Les garçons rangèrent les commissions en quatrième vitesse et nous rejoignirent devant l'ordinateur avec Billie.

-Ani, je te présente Billie... ma cousine. Elle s'est occupée de moi ainsi que de la maison et n'a pas cessé de veiller sur moi.

-Salut Billie moi c'est Ani, heureuse de te rencontrer!

-Moi aussi.

-Et c'est qui les deux canons derrière?

Jake et Embry éclatèrent de rire.

-Ah, ben lui c'est Embry, le petit-ami de ma cousine et lui c'est Jacob, mon amoureux.

-Et bien, ma copine, on peut dire que t'as fait fort sur ce coup-là! Il est à croquer! Et est-ce que vous avez déjà...

-Ani!

-Ben quoi, t'es ma meilleure amie, j'ai le droit de savoir moi en tout cas, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus!

Tout le monde repartit dans un grand fou rire.

-Calme-toi, Ani, m'offusquai-je, je te connaissais pas si...

-Coquine, termina Jake.

-Toi, je te conseille de te taire, répliquai-je.

-Ah, ben pour lui, je suis qui il veut.

Voyant que je commençais à m'énerver, elle s'arrêta.

-Non, je rigole Ani, ne prend pas tout au pied de la lettre, tu sais que je suis pas comme ça et puis même si je voudrais, je ne pourrais pas...

-Pourquoi?

-La manière dont il te regarde, répondit-elle en le désignant de la tête, c'est tellement intense, c'est beau aussi! On dirait qu'il est prêt à se tuer pour toi, au moindre mot.

Je me retournais vers Jacob qui se mit à rougir.

-Mais ne cherches pas c'est exactement la même chose quand tu le regardes et pour ta cousine, aussi. On peut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvé! Vous formez de parfaits petits couples!

Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller, à plus les gars. Et je t'adore Kiara, prend bien soin de toi. Et n'oublie pas de donner de tes nouvelles...

-Moi aussi, Au revoir.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur et le téléphone sonna.

-Allô, Kiara?

-Sam! Ça va?

-Oui, désolé de pas trop pouvoir parler mais tu peux me passer les garçons s'il te plaît?

-Oui, bien sûr, Jake! Embry! Sam veut vous parler!

Je leur passais le combiné et il raccrochèrent seulement quelques secondes après.

-On doit y aller, les filles. Un gamin de quatorze ans vient d'attraper la «fièvre» et il ne devrait pas tarder à se muter. C'est l'affaire de quelques heures... On revient vite et faîtes attention.

-Vous inquiétez pas, de toutes manières les cristaux sont activés et on a nos pouvoirs.

Ils vinrent nous embrasser pour ensuite disparaître dans les bois. Nous étions devant la télé avec ma sœur quand celle-ci me posa une question.

-Kiara, j'aimerais savoir... Pourquoi, t'as pas dit à ton amie qu'on est sœurs? T'as eu honte de moi?

-Quoi, m'exclamai-je, jamais de la vie! Je suis super contente d'être ta jumelle. Si je ne lui ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger! Je trouve déjà risqué de continuer à lui parler! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à elle-aussi. Si jamais je la mettais au courant de notre secret, je mettrais sa vie en péril, tu comprends?

-Oui, merci.

Mes paroles semblaient l'avoir rassuré parce que je ne voulais qu'en aucun elle ne pense ça! Si elle savait à quel point, je suis fière d'être sa sœur! Elle est forte, belle, intelligente et a confiance en elle. Elle me faisait beaucoup penser à papa et je l'admirais énormément pour ça!

-Kiara, j'aurais une autre question à te poser...

-Vas-y.

-Tu pourrais me dire comment étaient nos parents?

Je posais la télécommande et me dirigeai vers cheminée où se trouvait une photo de papa et maman.

-Nos parents étaient merveilleux, peut-être même les meilleurs au monde. Maman était belle, sûre d'elle et rigolote tout comme papa qui arrivait à me faire rire, même dans les pires situations. Ils ont beaucoup sacrifié pour nous et aujourd'hui, je me rend compte de tout ce à quoi ils ont dû renoncer pour nous protéger...

Je me stoppais net en la voyant pleurer.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils m'aimaient?

-Oui, répondis-je sans même hésiter, j'entendais souvent maman sangloter, la nuit et parfois elle passait des heures à contempler une vieille photo de bébé. Avant, je ne comprenais pas mais maintenant, c'est très clair. C'est la perte de sa fille, ta perte qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rien me montrer mais je voyais bien combien c'était difficile pour elle. Et c'était la même chose pour papa, en particulier le jour de mon... de notre anniversaire... Il était vide d'émotion et paraissait plus renfermé sur lui-même que les autres jours.

La jeune sorcière éclata en sanglots dans mes bras.

-J'aimerais tellement les voir!

-Je sais... moi aussi, répondis-je en me laissant à mon tour submergée par l'émotion.

Elle releva soudain sa tête vers moi.

-Il y a un moyen de leur parler, viens avec moi...

Elle me tira jusqu'à sa chambre et disposa des bougies en cercle. Je compris alors ce qu'elle voulait faire, l'aidai puis elle récita une formule, la même que celle de Piper quand elle a invoqué grand-mère. De petites boules de lumière blanche flottèrent au-dessus du cercle, faisant apparaître une silhouette transparente d'homme que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'était notre père!

-Papa, m'écriai-je les yeux humides.

Il se mit à sourire.

-Mes chères petites filles, ce que j'aimerais vous serrez contre moi, soupira-t-il. Et toi Billie, ma fille adorée, approche un peu que je te regarde.

Elle s'avança, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Tu es devenue une jeune femme forte et belle malgré ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. Si tu savais combien je suis fier... nous sommes fiers de toi!

-Merci... Papa.

-Et toi Kiara, reprit-il en se tournant vers moi, tu nous manques tellement si tu savais...

-Moi aussi, papa, répondis-je la voix tremblante, et maman, elle n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, il est encore trop tôt. Il lui faut accepter sa mort et ce sera impossible si elle vous voit, maintenant. Mais sachez qu'elle vous aime très fort et que nous serons toujours là pour veiller sur vous... Je suis désolé que vous ayez tant d'épreuves à affronter, tant de responsabilités alors que vous êtes si jeunes...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, papa, ce n'est pas ta faute, ajouta Billie avec colère, et je te promets que nous nous débarrasserons d'eux. Et de vous venger à toi et maman même si je dois y laisser ma propre vie, n'est-ce pas Kiara?

-Oui, on réussira!

-Je suis fière de vous entendre dire ça. Hélas, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec vous mes petites. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Au revoir.

Et il disparut tandis que ma sœur éclata en sanglots.

-On aurait pas du faire ça, commençai-je, c'est trop douloureux à supporter pour toi.

-Non...Justement... Ca m'a fait du bien de l'entendre me dire ça.

On redescendit dans le salon. Une fois en bas, on s'installa sur le sofa pour essayer de se calmer. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule continuant à pleurer tout comme moi. Et nous restâmes ainsi collées l'une à l'autre jusqu'au retour des garçons. Lorsqu'il vit son imprégnée dans cet état, Embry se précipita vers elle, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit ses mains en les embrassant. Pendant que Jake, voyant ma mine, mes yeux rouges et bouffis me prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état?!

-On a vu notre père, il nous a parlé, bégayai-je.

-Mais votre père n'est pas..., s'étonna Embry.

-Oui mais tu te souviens de ce qu'on fait mes cousines pour invoquer grand-mère?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ben on a fait la même chose pour que Billie puisse voir papa.

-Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, dit Embry, vous ne deviez pas être prête...

-Si mais...

-Embry a raison, coupa Jake, autrement vous ne seriez pas dans cet état.

-Oui, s'exclama Billie, même si c'était dur de le voir sans même pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras... J'ai été heureuse, quelque part, de pouvoir lui parler enfin. J'ai pu savoir combien ils m'aimaient lui et maman...

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'elle prononça de la journée, qu'elle passa sur le fauteuil sans bouger avec Embry qui tentait de la réconforter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13:**

La semaine passa à une allure folle. Et comme promis aucun démon ou vampire n'avait essayé de nous attaquer. On arriva rapidement à la fin du quatrième jour. Je proposais alors à la meute de tous se réunir une dernière fois, passer une soirée à rigoler comme avant. Bien sûr, ils acceptèrent et je passai toute mon après-midi à préparer d'immenses plats de frites avec des hamburgers et de gros gâteaux au chocolat avec l'aide de ma sœur. Ils engloutirent le tout sans trouver quoique ce soit à redire. Jared était venue accompagné d'une jolie fille qui paraissait super timide et s'appelait Kim. Il s'était imprégné d'elle. Mais je remarquais qu'elle s'était vite intégrée à la bande et une demi-heure plus tard, elle discutait normalement avec nous et osait même répondre aux remarques de Paul. Quil, aussi, était accompagné. C'était une petite fille qui devait avoir dans les quatre ans, elle était trop mignonne! J'adorais m'amuser avec elle.

-Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles, demandai-je en l'installant sur mes genoux.

-Claire, répondit-elle dans une petite voix.

-Et c'est Quil qui t'a amené?

-Oui et même que c'est mon fiancé et qu'il s'est «imprimé»?

Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire et la petite fille se vexa.

-On dit pas imprimé, ma chérie, expliqua Billie, on dit imprégnée.

-Ah, d'accord...

Après le repas, Quil ramena Claire chez elle pour qu'elle aille se coucher pendant que Paul commença à nous charrier à tour de rôle. Ça a commencé par Seth qui n'avait toujours pas de copine en passant par Jared pour ensuite arriver à moi. Un moment qu'il devait attendre avec impatience.

-Et toi, Kiara, comment ça se passe avec Jake, questionna-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

N'ayant pas saisi le sous-entendu, je répondis le plus simplement du monde:

-Ben très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

Je me retournai alors vers mon amoureux qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le canapé alors que les autres affichait un immense sourire. Je compris donc qu'ils avaient vu, tout vu.

-Jake...

-Je te jure, Kiara, j'ai essayé de leur cacher mais Embry leur en a parlé... Puis ils m'ont harcelé pendant des heures et...

-D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas été facile de tirer les vers du nez, reprit Paul, moqueur. Je te croyais pas comme ça Kiara. Tu m'étonnes, je te pensais timide et discrète mais je vois qu'au lit c'est une autre affaire.

Je devins, aussitôt, rouge comme une tomate alors qu'ils repartirent dans un grand fou rire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, ma puce, s'excusa Jacob en serrant contre lui.

-Laissez ma sœur tranquille, intervint Billie avec un sourire.

-Justement Billie, on t'a pas oublié non plus. Par contre tu es exactement la même que ce soit avec ton copain ou dans la vie de tous les jours...

-C'est-à-dire, fit ma jumelle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une vraie petite tigresse, s'exclama Paul, et à ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'aimes pas faire dans la douceur.

-J'y crois pas! Non mais ça va pas de vous mêler de la vie privée de vos frères comme ça, s'indigna la sorcière en se relevant, et toi Embry, je t'avais pas dit d'arrêter de penser à moi quand tu mutais!?

-Non, tu m'as juste précisé en patrouille...

-Oh! S'il te plaît, ne commence pas à jouer sur les mots où je sens que je vais m'énerver pour de bon, s'écria-t-elle.

-On voit qui porte la culotte, ici, reprit Paul hilare.

-Oh et toi, la-ferme Paul, je crois que t'en as assez dit pour ce soir...

-Oh, non, ma belle, rétorqua le loup-garou avec un rictus au coin de la bouche, je m'échauffe à peine là.

Elle se rassit, retrouva son calme et se rapprocha dangereusement de Paul. J'avais vraiment peur de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle était tellement imprévisible.

-Et moi, je te dis que ça suffit, murmura-t-elle d'une voix très douce au point que ça faisait plus peur que quand elle s'énervait, ou je te jure que je t'arrache la langue avec mes mains et que je la passe au mixer. C'est clair?

-O...Oui, répondit le fiancé de Rachel ébranlé.

-Wow, s'étonna Seth, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un rabattre son clapet à Paul! Bravo Billie!

Tout le monde l'applaudit mais malgré cette avertissement, le modificateur continua ses vannes mais n'aborda pas le sujet qui fâche. Plus tard, dans la soirée, Emily proposa de jouer à un jeu de société. On tira au sort et joua au Trivial poursuit. Nous formâmes des équipes de deux. Chacun se mit avec son imprégnée excepté Seth qui se mit avec Quil qui venait de revenir de chez Claire. On commença ensuite le jeu. Jake et moi étions en avance sur le reste du groupe suivi de prés par Paul et Rachel. Puis le fiancé de Rachel prit une carte et me posa une question.

-Alors, Kiara, puisque tu te crois si intelligente, on va voir si t'arrive à répondre à celle-là. C'est la plus dur du lot, impossible que tu la trouves...

-Ne la sous-estime pas, intervint Quil, si tu savais tout ce que son cerveau est capable de retenir! C'est impressionnant!

-C'est plutôt à toi de ne pas la sur-estimer! Même Rachel avoue qu'elle est dure et elle a fait des études de droit...

-C'est vrai, approuva Rachel, en tout cas moi, j'ai pas trouvé la réponse mais ça ne veut rien dire.

-Ca va, balance ta question, lança Jake.

-Ok. Comment s'appelle le célèbre navigateur disparu en Floride au 16ème siècle, à la recherche...

-Juan Ponce de Leon, le coupai-je, et il était à la recherche de la fontaine de Jouvence.

Personne ne pipait mot, attendant la réponse de Paul.

-Putain! Mais c'est pas vrai, s'énerva-t-il, je suis sur que t'utilises tes pouvoirs! Elle était impossible à trouver celle-là!

-Je te jure que non.

-Et comment tu fais pour savoir autant de choses, s'enquit le loup-garou.

-Ben moi j'écoute en classe et je lis contrairement à d'autres qui passent leur temps à se balader torses nus pour impressionner les filles ou à se fendre la poire en cours, répliquai-je en riant.

-Ma parole, tu cherches la guerre, s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Non, je dis juste la vérité, fis-je en me mettant à courir vers la cuisine.

-Tous sur elle, s'écria mon ami.

Il coururent tous après moi en essayant de m'attraper. Ils avaient encerclé la table et je me retrouvais piégée. Même ma soit disant moitié était avec eux.

-A l'aide, criais-je à l'intention des filles toujours assises sur le sofa, morte de rire.

-Désolé, Kiara mais tu l'as bien cherché, répondit Emily depuis le salon.

-Attends, j'arrive, hurla Billie en sautant par-dessus le fauteuil et se poster devant moi imitée par Rachel et Kim.

-Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi, Rachel, fit semblant de s'étonner Paul, dans ce cas n'en épargner aucune.

Quil et Embry se ruèrent sur Billie, la mitraillant de chatouilles. Jacob s'occupa de sa sœur alors que Jared et Seth allèrent vers Kim. Je voyais Paul s'approchait de moi et m'emprisonna, malheureusement pour moi, il me réserva le même sort mais en pire:la torture fut beaucoup plus longue pour moi.

-Je t'en supplie...hihihi...arrêtes! C'est de la torture, l'implorai-je.

-Mais je commence à peine, répondit Paul avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je t'en supplie, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le sol alors qu'il continuait son supplice, je promet...hihi... d'arrêter de me moquer de toi.

-Je te laisse en vie mais gare à toi, la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il en me relâchant enfin.

La soirée se poursuivit dans une super ambiance puis tout le monde repartit. Je montais ensuite avec Jacob pour me changer. J'enfilais mon pyjama et on s'installa sur le lit. Moi blottie contre lui mais malgré sa présence rassurante, sa chaleur réconfortante, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Tellement de questions trottaient dans ma tête et la plupart restaient malheureusement sans réponses. Pourquoi faire cette guerre? Qu'apporterait-elle, en fin de compte? A part mort et destruction? Avions-nous au moins une chance de la remporter? Combien de pauvres innocents y perdraient la vie? Est-ce qu'on s'en sortirait? Et si je venais à perdre mes nouveaux amis auxquels je m'étais tellement attachée? Ou Billie, ma sœur que je venais de retrouver et qui était devenue si importante pour moi? Ou encore mes cousines, qui sacrifiaient jusqu'à leur propre famille pour me protéger? Ou pire encore, Jake, qui j'aimais plus que tout au monde, que la vie elle-même, mon âme-soeur... Je...

A ces pensées, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et mon corps se mit à trembler.

-Kiara? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu as encore fait un cauchemard?

-Non, Jake, je pensais...

-A quoi?

-A tout, à cette guerre, à toutes ces vies sacrifiées, à nos amis, ma famille et toi. Je crois que si je te perdais... je...

-Chut, chuchota mon amoureux en me serrant contre lui, calme toi...

-Et si on ne gagnait pas et que tout ça n'avait servi à rien...

-Ecoute Kiara, dit-il en relevant ma tête enfoui dans son cou, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de nous après cette guerre mais une chose est sûre c'est que tant que je vivrai, je resterais toujours à tes côtés, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi...

-Ne dis pas ça, le suppliai-je en me pressant un peu plus contre.

-Je donnerai ma vie pour toi et tant que je serais là, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, tu m'entends. Et ce n'est pas à toi ou à ta sœur de vous sentir responsable de ce qui arrive, c'est la faute de ces sales suceurs de sang et démons...

-Peut-être mais...

-Il n'y a pas de peut-être, j'ai raison. Point barre.

Il m'attira plus fort contre lui et je l'embrassai tendrement.

-Merci, Jacob, merci d'être la, je t'aime tellement si tu savais!

-Je le sais, ma puce, je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il en répondant à mon baiser.

Je prolongeais nos embrassades le plus longtemps possible, ne m'arrêtant que pour reprendre notre respiration. Je sus alors que si cela devait être la dernière nuit que je passerais avec lui, je voulais qu'elle reste gravée dans ma mémoire. Je me mis à califourchon sur son ventre et il se releva de manière à s'appuyer sur la tête du lit. Et les baisers s'intensifièrent mais étaient beaucoup plus doux et passionnés que d'habitude comme si sa seule idée était juste de me montrer tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Il parcourait ma mâchoire du bout de sa langue descendant doucement dans mon cou et ma nuque. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues comme si c'était la dernière fois que je me retrouvais avec lui. Je savourais chaque seconde de ce merveilleux moment avec une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur. Mes mains parcouraient tout son buste comme si je souhaitais apprendre une dernière fois chaque partie de son corps, chaque parcelle de sa beau basanée, chacun de ses muscles. Il ôta chacun de mes vêtements avec une infinie délicatesse et s'allongea doucement sur moi.

Mon amour pour lui était tel à ce moment-là que j'aurais pu en déplacer des montagnes. On passa une nuit extraordinaire, la plus belle de toutes et je pense que c'était par rapport au fait que nous l'avions fait plus par amour l'un pour l'autre que par désir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec le souvenir de cette fabuleuse nuit passée aux côtés de Jake. J'avais été plutôt matinal étant que le réveil n'affichait même pas 8h, je restais allongée à le regarder dormir, un long moment. Je le dévisageais comme si je voulais que mon cerveau imprime chaque parcelle de son beau visage aux traits enfantins que j'adorais. Je me mis ensuite à caresser ses magnifiques cheveux noirs quand il se réveilla.

-Bonjour, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en déposant un petit bisou sur sa bouche, bien dormi?

-Super et toi, ma belle?

-Comme un bébé.

-Et comment tu vas ce matin?

-Mieux qu'hier, déjà, dis-je en me collant contre lui, et c'est grâce à toi mon cœur.

Il m'embrassa à son tour puis je me défis doucement de son emprise et enfilai mon pyjama pour aller préparer le petit-déj'.

_Coucou Lili, contente que mon histoire te plaise. Ben pour répondre à ta première question, je vais essayer de publier le plus souvent possible et pour le mot «princesse», je corrigerais ça._

_Merci encore pour ta review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 13:**

Paige, viendrait nous chercher à la fin de la journée. Je rassemblais quelques affaires tout en rangeant la maison. Les garçons m'aidaient pendant que ma sœur s'entraînait au combat dans le jardin. Je la rejoignit, juste après, suivie de nos deux hommes. Elle était si forte! J'avais toujours rêvé, moi aussi, d'être une aussi bonne combattante. En me voyant l'observer, elle me fit signe d'avancer en me tendant un long et épais bâton de bois.

-Maintenant, défends-toi.

-Quoi?! Attend Billie, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant...

-Si on est vraiment jumelles, je pense que tu te débrouilleras très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demandai-je sans comprendre

-Fais confiance à ton instinct. Ferme les yeux et essaie d'anticiper chacun de mes mouvements

-Quoi!? Tu t'es cru dans un remake de karaté kid...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle se jeta sur moi en brandissant son bout de bois que je parvins à esquiver sans trop difficultés. Je pensai d'abord à un coup de chance parce qu'en dehors de la danse que je pratiquais en copiant les chorégraphies de vidéos sur internet, je n'ai jamais pratiqué des sport et encore moins dans le domaine des arts martiaux. Mais je m'aperçus rapidement que j'arrivais à contrer ou éviter chacun dans ses coups, c'était comme si je pouvais les voir venir avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur moi. C'était effrayant et amusant à la fois, puis je me mis à l'attaquer à mon tour. Bien sûr, elle se défendit comme une lionne pour ensuite me mettre K.O.

-Je suis sur qu'au bout de quelques séances, tu pourrais devenir imbattable. Le problème, petite sœur, c'est quand tu passes à l'offensive, tes gestes sont pas assez rapides ou précis...

-Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais m'apprendre quelques trucs pour m'améliorer?

-Bien sûr, à quoi ça servirait la famille sinon. Prépare-toi, parce que ça va être un long après-midi.

-Merci, je vais me changer.

Je montai, en quatrième vitesse, à l'étage pour mettre une tenue plus confortable: converse, survêt et haut à bretelles. Pour ensuite redescendre dans le jardin, suivie de nos deux loups-garous qui nous regardait. Et comme, elle avait dit, on passa tout notre après-midi à s'entraîner super dur. Vers 14h, la meute nous rejoignit pour venir nous dire au revoir et je parie que la vue n'était pas désagréable pour eux non plus.

-Wow! Les filles, s'exclamèrent Paul et Quil.

-T'es pas imprégné à Rachel que tu te permets de regarder d'autres filles, lança Billie alors que nos deux petits amis les foudroyaient du regard.

-Ouais mais ça empêche rien, répliqua Paul avec un sourire plus provocateur qu'autre chose.

On repris notre combat sous les yeux ébahis des garçons. Une heure plus tard, nous terminions et nous avancions vers la bande pour les saluer.

-J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu, ironisa ma sœur. Il vous manquait rien, au moins?

-Non, c'était parfait, rétorqua Quil.

-Vous êtes vraiment fortes et rapides, s'émerveilla Seth, où vous avez appris à faire ça?

-Merci, répondit Billie, ben pour moi c'est Phoebe qui m'a initié et pour Kiara, c'est la première fois...

-Quoi, s'écrièrent les garçons, tu rigoles là, j'espère!

-Non, c'est vrai, dis-je, c'est la première fois.

-Comment tu fais alors?

-En fait, je sais pas vraiment... C'est bizarre mais on dirait que tout tourne au ralenti autour de moi quand je combats et j'arrive à voir les attaques avant qu'elles arrivent...

-C'est vrai, c'est bizarre, réfléchit Jared, c'est un peu comme quand on mute et qu'on courts ou combats un vampire. Le fait qu'on soit rapide nous permets d'avoir de meilleurs réflexes et d'anticiper les choses autour de nous.

-C'est exactement ce que je ressens pendant les combats, reprit ma jumelle perplexe.

-Peut-être que c'est par rapport au fait que votre grand-père soit un quileute, proposa Seth.

-Oui mais ça n'était pas un métamorphe... Du moins pas que je sache.

Je me retournais vers les Billie qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle en savait pas plus. Il faudrait qu'on est une sérieuse conversation avec grand-mère et qu'elle aille au bout de ses révélations! Néanmoins, on approfondit pas plus le sujet et rentrâmes tous à l'intérieur tandis que Billie et moi partions prendre une douche et nous changer.

-Ben Jake, commença Paul, tu vas pas laisser ta petite-amie toute seule dans la douche...

-Ferme-la, Paul.

Tout le monde rigolait tandis que je partais me laver.

En redescendant, je vis qu'Emily, Rachel et Kim étaient aussi venues nous dire au revoir. Nous étions tous réunis autour de la table de la cuisine en train de discuter et rire, je réalisais soudain que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble, comme ça. Et je voulais profiter, un maximum, de ces derniers instants avec mes amis, ma nouvelle famille. Rachel était assise sur le plan de travail en tenant la main de Paul, Emily assise sur les genoux de Sam et tous les autres installés sur une chaise ou debout, adossé contre le mur. Je vins m'asseoir sur les genoux de Jacob et Billie fit pareil avec Embry. On parlait de tout et de rien, les garçons se chamaillaient ou faisaient des paris plus stupides les uns que les autres. Les heures avant notre départ s'écoulèrent très vite, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Au point que j'aurais voulu avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps et rester ainsi pour toujours. Plus d'ennemis, de guerre ou de morts. Plus rien pour empêcher notre bonheur. Malheureusement, c'était impossible et aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Paige apparut au milieu du salon avec Phoebe.

-Salut les garçons, dit Phoebe avec un sourire, c'est l'heure les jeunes, on y va.

Je me levais à contre-coeur et dit au revoir à chacun d'entre eux.

-Jared, Quil, vous me manquerez, dis-je en le prenant dans les bras alors que je sentais l'émotion me prendre violemment à la gorge. Puis je me détachais d'eux et me dirigeais vers Sam.

-Sam, merci pour tout...

-De rien, Kiara et veille bien sur eux, dit-il en désignant Embry et Jake.

Des flots de larmes se déversèrent sur mon visage.

-Paul, tes vannes vont me manquer.

Il m'enlaça en me disant.

-T'inquiètes, on se reverra pour le combat...

-Je sais mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances...

Je m'avançais vers les filles.

-Au revoir, les filles...

-Au revoir, promettez de faire attention à vous, murmura Emily en me prenant dans ses bras. Tandis que Rachel pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Surveille bien mon frère, qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise, s'exclama la fille de Billy avec un mince sourire malgré l'émotion en embrassant son frère. Je t'aime petit frère, reviens-nous vite.

Et enfin, ce fut au tour de Seth. Ce garçon auquel je m'étais tellement attaché et que j'aimais comme un petit frère. Il me serra tout contre lui alors que j'éclatais en sanglot.

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer Seth, tentai-je d'articuler, sois prudent!

-Promis, répondit-il, mais on se revoit pour la bataille...

-Malheureusement oui, aurevoir les gars.

Je voyais ma sœur, déchirée par le chagrin, prendre la main de Phoebe et Embry pendant que Jake et moi, rejoignions Paige. Et on s'éclipsa jusqu'au manoir où on vit que pleins d'êtres et créatures magiques avaient envahis la maison. Des elfes, fées, nains, ogres,... On avait le choix! Ce qui amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup nos deux loups-garous. Plusieurs vinrent de présenter à nous dont les nymphes que je trouvais vraiment très belles et très jeunes. La plus vieille ne devait pas dépasser les 17 ans et la plus jeune semblait avoir l'âge de Seth. Il y avait aussi une licorne, des walkyries... J'étais à la fois heureuse et impressionnée de tous les rencontrer. J'étais littéralement passionnée par le monde magique!

La maison était bondée mais on réussit néanmoins à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au grenier pour y retrouver Piper. Ainsi qu'un autre visage qui m'était plus que familier. Pendant, je crus à un mirage parce qu'elle me manquait énormément mais je compris au moment où elle me sauta au cou que c'était réel.

-Ani..., bredouillai-je

-Kiara! Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais!

-Moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'appartient au monde magique, toi aussi? T'es une sorcière? Tu connais ma famille? Et si c'est ça, pourquoi je le découvre que maintenant?

-Attends, attends. D'abord une question à la fois. Je viens pour me battre, moi aussi et non, je suis pas une sorcière et oui je connais ta famille et même très bien...

-Quoi, la coupai-je abasourdie, mais tu vas pas te battre alors que t'as pas de pouvoirs!? Et puis comment tu connais mes cousines?

-En fait, ma mère était la protectrice de tes cousines quand elles étaient petites. Chaque sorcière, digne de ce nom en a une. Mais habituellement, on veille sur vous sous forme d'animal de compagnie. Et comme Priscilla craignait vraiment qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, elle a préféré que je reste sous forme humaine pour que je sois toujours avec toi.

-Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, c'était ton travail de rester avec moi, t'as joué le rôle de la meilleure amie, demandai-je déçue.

-Non, s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant les mains, bien sur que non. Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie et même sans tout ça, on serait proche mais disons qu'en même temps, j'ai simplement pu garder un œil sur toi...

-Et comment t'as su qu'il se passait quelque chose, questionna Billie.

-Et bien quand ta sœur m'a parlé l'autre jour et qu'elle m'a dit ce qui était arrivé à Priscilla, je me suis douté de quelque chose et j'ai pris le premier avion pour San francisco...

-Ah, les filles, s'exclama ma cousine en nous voyant, je suis contente que vous soyez là. Au fait, c'est bon pour la meute, ils seront des nôtres?

-Oui, ils combattront, assura Jacob.

-Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, je veux que tout le monde se rassemble dans la serre, hurla-t-elle pour que les créatures puis l'entendre malgré le brouhaha.

Ils s'exécutèrent et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Piper monta sur la table pour bien se faire entendre et commença à parler aussi fort que possible.

-Bienvenue à tous, je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour l'aide précieuse que vous nous fournissez, je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Une grande guerre se prépare dans notre monde et elle nous concerne tous. Toutes les puissances démoniaques se sont alliées pour anéantir le monde tel que nous le connaissont aujourd'hui et nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, nous n'allons pas les laisser faire...

Sur le coup, on aurait pu prendre ma cousine pour un chef de guerre en la voyant perchée comme elle était et l'expression de détermination qu'elle affichait. Une fois, son discours terminé, un centaure s'avança.

-Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave en s'inclinant. J'ai toujours trouvé ces créatures magnifiques à travers les nombreux livres que j'avais lu sur eux mais je fut tout de même émerveillée dans voir de vrais. Ils avaient l'air si nobles et si braves.

-Qui est-tu vénérable centaure, demandai-je en m'approchant de lui alors que tous braquaient leurs regards sur moi.

-Chiron, chef des centaures et prêt à vous servir, mademoiselle Brown-Halliwell, répondit-il en s'inclinant devant moi imité juste après par tous les autres êtres magiques. Je restais immobile et très surprise tout comme ma sœur, Jake, Embry et ma famille.

-Vous me connaissez?

-Oui, dit un des nains en relevant la tête, et bien avant votre naissance.

-Mais comment?

-Il y a une ancienne prophétie sur vous qui existe dans le monde magique...

-Vraiment? et elle dit quoi?

Le nain s'approcha et déclara.

-Il y a des siècles de cela, il a été prédit que deux filles d'Eve issues du sang le plus noble et le plus puissant que la terre ait jamais porté seraient amené à tous nous délivrer des forces maléfiques qui menaceront notre monde.

-Sérieux, s'écria Billie, et vous le saviez toutes les trois, demanda-t-elle à nos trois cousines.

-On en avait déjà entendu parler avec Piper mais nous étions loin de croire que toi et Kiara en étaient l'objet.

-D'accord mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par sang noble et puissant, interrogea ma sœur, parce que nous ne sommes pas reines ou princesses que je sache.

-Noble par rapport à votre ascendance du côté de votre père et puissant parce que la magie coule dans vos veines en tant que sorcière Halliwell et...

Paige s'arrêta net.

-Et quoi, s'enquit Billie, il y a autre chose?

Elles se regardèrent un moment, s'interrogeant du regard.

-Ben parlez? Est-ce qu'il y autre chose qu'on doit savoir?!

-Oui, reprit Phoebe en soupirant, en fait, on pense avec les filles qu'ils seraient possible que vous soyez en parti métamorphe. Du moins votre grand-père en était un...

-Comment vous le savez? Je croyais que vous aviez jamais entendu parler des modificateurs?

-Et bien, juste après que Paige vous ait ramené, nous avons invoqué grand-mère. Son expression quand elle avait vu Jacob et le fait qu'elle semblait connaître son grand-père m'avait laissé perplexe. Elle nous a expliqué que peu après, être tombé enceinte de maman, elle a poursuivit le démon qui avait tué le père de notre mère jusque dans une petite ville de l'état de Washington et c'est à ce moment qu'elle a trouvé votre grand-père et qu'il l'a sauvé alors qu'elle était en mauvaise posture et s'est imprégné d'elle.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt?

-On voulait mais le problème c'est que vous aviez tellement de choses à gérer qu'on ne voulait pas vous mettre encore plus de pression sur les épaules...

Phoebe semblait se sentir coupable de nous avoir cacher ça en voyant nos têtes. Ce n'était pas une révélation des plus importantes en soit mais j'en avais... on en avait marre de tous ces secrets. Parfois je me dis que s'il n'y avait pas tous ces secrets, j'aurais été prête à les affronter aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu sauver mes parents et tellement d'autres choses. Même si, je comprenais aussi que ce n'est que pour nous protéger qu'elles ont fait ça... Sans compter cette histoire de protectrice. Depuis que j'ai ces pouvoirs, il m'arrive de penser comment serait ma vie sans eux. Elle serait tellement plus simple, plus facile... Mais sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer Jake, il était devenu ma bouffée d'oxygène, mon soutien. En clair, il m'est devenu indispensable. Sans lui, ma vie ne rimerait à rien. Et quand je réfléchis à tout ça, je réalise que serais prête à refaire tous ces sacrifices seulement pour être auprès de lui.

Ma sœur et moi nous étions assises sur un des bancs dans la serre alors que chacun retournait à ses occupations. Ani était retournée au grenier pour aider Piper et les filles tandis que les garçons restèrent près de nous et continuaient de fixer toutes les créatures qui passaient devant eux en rigolant pour certains.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, s'énerva un des nains en les toisant du regard.

-Rien, m'interposai-je, c'est juste qu'ils ont pas l'habitude de tout ça. Pardonnez-les.

-Mouais, tsss, y en a qui se croit vraiment tout permis...

-Excusez-les, dis-je pendant que le petit homme passait son chemin en grognant. Ça suffit tous les deux, maintenant, vous êtes pas ici pour vous fendre la poire, m'exclamai-je en leur donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-En plus les nains sont supers susceptibles, renchérit ma jumelle.

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se regarder et éclater de rire. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant ma mine agacée. Même si, intérieurement, je combattais ma furieuse envie de rigoler aussi.

-Excuse Kiara, on est vraiment pas habitué à tout ça, commença Embry, mais attends que Paul voit ça!

Il repartirent, de plus belle, dans leur fou rire.

-Vous êtes impossible tous les deux, reprit Billie alors que les nymphes se mettaient à danser autour de nos petits amis.

-Je vous conseille de pas toucher à lui si vous tenez à la vie, s'emporta ma sœur à l'intention des trois filles.

Je tombais de rire avec Jake en voyant la jalousie dominer ma sœur.

-Ben quoi! Personne n'a le droit de le toucher en dehors de moi. Je suis sa copine quand même!

-T'as tout juste, ma puce, viens par là, murmura le loup-garou en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Je remarquais alors Wyatt, avec son petit pyjama bleu et sa peluche, s'immisçait entre les deux amoureux, en se cachant les yeux. Il était trop mignon! Je riais, encore un fois puis le prit dans mes bras pour aller le coucher ce qu'avait sûrement essayé de faire Piper malgré tout ce raffut.

Je le ramenais dans sa chambre et l'installa doucement dans son lit mais il ne voulait pas dormir et se mit à gémir en tendant ses bras vers moi me faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait que je reste. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de son lit et le berçais tout en chantant une berceuse que ma mère avait inventé pour moi quand j'étais bébé. Je sentais, malgré moi des larmes couler le long de mes joues à l'évocation de ce souvenir tandis que Wyatt m'observait de ses jolis yeux bleus qui se fermaient peu à peu.

-Tu es vraiment surprenante comme fille...

Je sursautais tout en déposant mon cousin dans son berceau. Et reconnus la voix de mon loup-garou préféré qui se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demandai-je en sortant de la pièce.

-Je suis tout le temps avec toi et pourtant j'apprends tous les jours de nouvelles choses à ton sujet.

-C'est-à-dire, murmurai-je en rougissant.

-Le premier truc qui m'a marqué chez toi, c'est ta beauté...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Je suis horrible! Ma sœur et mes cousines sont belles tout comme ma tante, ma mère ou ma grand-mère...

Il caressa tendrement ma joue en souriant. Et en quelques secondes, je sentis mes joues passait du rose clair au rouge tomate. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pour que ma timidité m'oublie pour une fois!

-N'importe quoi, tout est beau chez toi. Tes cheveux, tes yeux bleu-verts qui m'ont toujours fasciné, ton visage, la douceur de ta peau, ton parfum...

-T'en fais un peu trop là, répliquai-je dans une toute petite voix en fixant mes pieds.

Il releva mon menton, me forçant presque à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard... Je ne m'en lasserai jamais tant il est profond et enivrant!

-Non, pas du tout, murmura-t-il en m'attirant un peu plus à lui. Ensuite il y a eu ton intelligence, tu es une fille brillante!

-C'est bien ce que je disais, l'amour rend aveugle, soupirais-je amusée.

-Après, le fait que tu sois une super fée ou plutôt sorcière du logis et de la cuisine, continua-t-il avec son sourire à tomber.

-A t'entendre, on croirait que je suis la femme parfaite...

-A mes yeux, tu l'es. Et même ce que tu prends pour des tics ou des défauts me font craquer chez toi...

-Tu parles, je suis maladroite...

-Ca me permet de plus te tenir dans mes bras.

-Je suis timide à un point inimaginable...

-Je te trouve encore plus belle quand tu rougis.

-Je suis trop laide, d'ailleurs je sais même pas ce que tu fais avec moi...

-Je te l'ai dit tu as un visage superbe et des formes qui ferait pâlir un mannequin.

-T'es sûre que tu confonds pas avec ma sœur là? En tout cas, je vois que tu as réponses à tout.

-Exactement et puis je peux rajouter des choses à ma liste qui est déjà longue: ta voix et ton don avec les enfants.

Je baissais à nouveau les yeux et il approcha son visage qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

-T'es incroyable, Kiara, souffla-t-il, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Il écrasa tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sous l'intensité de ces paroles et de ce baiser, je me sentais défaillir tellement les sensations que je ressentais à ce moment précis était forte. Je voulais me fondre dans son corps, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement. Tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui dépassait complètement l'entendement c'en était à la fois grisant et presque flippant tellement c'était fort. Et moi qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sur lui! Il avait la beauté d'un dieu, un sourire à tomber par terre, un regard de braise qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois, il était drôle, gentil, attentionné, protecteur... Et il y avait encore tant de choses à rajouter. Il était tout simplement parfait!

-Allez vous coucher les tourtereaux, nous interrompit Paige, on a une longue journée demain.


	16. Chapter 16

_Allez vous coucher les tourtereaux, ça va être une longue journée demain._

Nous sourîmes de concert et nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de rejoindre nos chambres. Je partageais la chambre avec Ani et ma sœur et nous parlâmes un bon moment avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Piper nous réveilla de très bonne heure. On se prépara pour ensuite la rejoindre en bas où les garçons prenaient déjà le petit-déjeuner. Elle préparait Wyatt pendant que nous mangions pour l'emmener chez son père. Je dis au revoir à mon petit cousin, avec une profonde tristesse tout comme Billie et Paige car c'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous le voyions puis Phoebe et Piper s'en allèrent avec le petit garçon. Paige s'éclipsa en expliquant qu'elle avait encore deux ou trois choses à régler. Il ne restait donc plus que ma sœur, Ani, Jake, Embry et moi dans l'immense maison. Billie proposa alors d'aller dans la serre pour pouvoir s'entraîner, ce qu'Ani approuva. Avant j'enfilai des habits plus confortables et la rejoignit en bas. Les garçons s'installèrent sur un banc, se contentant de nous observer. Seulement cette fois, Billie leur suggéra de se joindre à nous pour voir de quoi, ils étaient capables sans muter. Et je dois avouer que j'étais aussi plutôt curieuse.

-Viens, Jake, tu vas combattre ma sœur.

-Quoi!? Non laisse tomber, répondit ce-dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé? T'as peur de te battre contre moi? Le grand Jacob Black aurait peur de combattre une petite sorcière!?

-Non, c'est juste que...

-Que quoi?

-Tu me déconcentres quand je suis face à toi, je suis destabilisé.

-Ben, tu vas devoir faire avec mon cœur, répliquai-je en souriant, prépare-toi.

-Et si je te faisais mal?

-Arrête de chercher des excuses et vient te battre.

Il se mit en position de combat quand Phoebe et Piper entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, s'étonna la mère de Wyatt.

-Ils s'entraînent, répondit Billie.

Elle nous regarda attentivement et quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un entraînement au combat, Piper s'exclama:

-Non, non, non, y a déjà assez de désordre dans la maison sans que vous en rajoutiez.

-Laisse-les, la coupa Phoebe, ils sont dans la serre et puis j'ai bien envie de voir comment ils se débrouillent.

-Bon d'accord mais faîtes attention, s'écria Piper en remontant au grenier.

-Prêt! Allez-y, ordonna Billie.

C'était un combat à mains nues et je devais avouer que Jacob était très doué. Surtout d'une rapidité hors normes. J'essayais avec beaucoup de peine, de mettre en pratique ce que ma sœur m'avait appris mais au final il gagna la partie et réussit à me consoler de mon échec avec un baiser. Puis ce fut au tour d'Embry de se battre contre son imprégnée, ce qui fit un match nul, si on peut dire, car Billie était beaucoup plus expérimentée que moi dans le domaine et enfin Phoebe voulut aussi se prêter au jeu. Je lui proposais donc un combat contre mon copain mais Ani qui n'avait pas bouger de son siège, jusqu'ici se releva et se fit volontaire. Ce que Phoebe accepta avec un sourire. Mais elles étaient devenues complétement folles! Ani n'était pas une experte au combat ou art martial. En tout cas je la connaissais depuis la naissance et jamais je ne l'avais vu combattre alors que ma cousine était pratiquement passée maître en la matière.

-Ani, attends! A quoi tu joues là?

-Ben, je veux essayer moi-aussi...

-Mais tu n'as jamais combattu de ta vie et puis t'as même pas de pouvoir sans oublier que Phoebe est pratiquement imbattable.

-T'en fais pas, Kiara, c'est juste un entraînement et puis qui te dit que je sais pas me battre, répliqua mon amie avec malice.

-Très bien, si t'y tiens mais je t'aurais prévenu...

Elle se plaça devant Phoebe, les poings fermés devant le visage un peu comme une boxeuse. Ma cousine la laissa attaquer la première. Ani me fit un rapide clin d'oeil, exécuta une pirouette digne d'une acrobate de cirque et se retrouva derrière la puissante sorcière. Elle envoya un coup de pied que Phoebe intercepta de justesse et retourna faisant en même temps tourner ma protectrice sur elle-même pour enfin retomber sur ses deux pieds. Je n'aurais jamais cru ma meilleure amie capable de telles prouesses! Je restais également bouche-bée devant les figures et techniques utilisées par ma cousine. Elle était vraiment très douée et on voyait vraiment les nombreuses années de pratiques des arts martiaux qu'elle avait derrière elle. Elles étaient, toutes deux, réellement époustouflantes. Malgré les nombreuses et subtiles ripostes d'Ani, Phoebe parvint à la battre, non sans quelques difficultés. Elle suggéra ensuite de nous apprendre quelques trucs, ce que j'acceptais comme tous les autres de bon cœur.

Plus tard, dans la matinée, Paige revint à la maison et paraissait vraiment soucieuse. Elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine avec Phoebe, interrompant notre séance d'entraînement. Elles parlèrent un long moment et j'en profitais donc pour prendre une bonne douche chaude afin de me détendre. Alors que Jake restait dans la chambre. Je voyais combien ça le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir me rejoindre et c'était la même chose pour moi si ce n'était pas plus. Après tout, j'étais dans la demeure familiale, je ne pouvais décemment pas me permettre de faire ça. Le jet d'eau bouillant coulait sur ma peau et je m'imaginais être entre les bras chauds de mon amant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça... pas ici en tout cas. Et plus, je cogitais, plus je me disais que ça pourrait pas être si terrible. En plus, je suis sûre que les filles n'avaient pas dû se gêner et puis Wyatt était chez son grand-père... Non, je pouvais pas, je devais pas... Malheureusement plus l'eau chaude continuait de couler, plus mes résolutions disparaissaient avec elle. Je me voyais entre ses mains fortes et brulantes qui exploraient doucement chaque parcelles de mon corps. Je le sentais un peu plus me serrer contre lui et... Non! Il fallait que je me calme d'urgence et pour se faire je finissais ma douche sous un bon jet d'eau bien glacée! Ça a eut l'effet escompté et je sentis la chaleur qui envahissait mon bas-ventre, considérablement diminuer. Je sortis de la petite cabine, prenant soin de m'enrouler dans une longue serviette qui me descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je me séchai les cheveux et laissai tomber la serviette pour m'habiller et c'est ce moment que choisit mon cher petit-ami pour entrer dans la salle de bains.

-Oh, excuse-moi, je voulais juste prendre le... euh...

-Jake! Tu pourrais taper avant d'entrer!

-Ben je croyais que t'avais fini, vu tout le temps que t'as pris pour te laver, se justifia-t-il en rougissant alors que je me cachais avec la serviette et il se remit à sourire.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Ah, bon et à quoi tu pensais, demanda-t-il très perplexe.

J'étais déjà rouge mais là je venais d'atteindre un tout autre niveau de gêne. J'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Ben... je...euh...

En me voyant rouge écarlate, il comprit immédiatement et éclata de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que toi et moi... on... sous la douche.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'admirer mes pieds, pendant que lui continuait de rire.

-Jake, arrête c'est pas drôle...

-Non, je sais mais si tu voyais ta tête, il s'arrêta un moment pour se calmer et reprit, tu sais Kiara, y a aucune honte à penser à ça surtout avec un mec aussi bien foutu que moi!

-Ahahah, ironisai-je.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi laissant une de ses mains glisser jusqu'à ma cuisse.

-Et puis, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, si tu savais combien de fois j'y ai pensé moi, depuis qu'on est ensemble. Quand je dors, sous la douche et quand je mutes, t'es tout le temps dans ma tête...

Il releva mon visage et m'embrassa d'une façon plus torride qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, réveillant mon désir que je pensais enfin disparu. Il descendit le long de ma gorge puis me mordilla doucement la clavicule, m'arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Tout le désir que je tentais de retenir, il y a quelques minutes refit surface de façon encore plus intense. Mes mains parcourait son buste en descendant toujours plus bas pour bientôt arriver sur ses abdominaux superbement sculptés et enfin rejoindre son pantalon que je lui retirais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Puis son boxer et ma serviette suivirent. Il m'attrapa fermement par la taille et me souleva d'une main tout en continuant son exploration de l'autre et me repoussa vers la cabine de douche. Et le fantasme auquel j'aspirais tant, il y a un tout petit moment se réalisa pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Après cet instant de pur bonheur, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui semblaient nous attendre en bas.

-Et ben! Vous en avez mis du temps, s'exclama Embry, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez la-haut?

Mes joues prirent une teinte cramoisie en repensant à nos actions de tout à l'heure alors que tout le monde nous fixait. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas assez flagrant pour que les autres le remarque. C'était, bien sur, sans compter sur une jumelle, meilleure amie et cousine super observatrices ainsi qu'un loup à l'ouïe super fine qui pouvait entendre l'augmentation de ma fréquence cardiaque à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Je vois, sourit Embry alors que tous les autres pouffer de rire sauf Piper qui ne s'aperçut pas le moins du monde du soudain changement d'ambiance.

Nous nous installâmes sur un des fauteuils et Piper prit la parole.

-Les sept jours sont presque écoulés, il ne nous reste plus qu'aujourd'hui et je suis contente qu'on ait réussi à nous organiser et à prévenir tout le monde mais il nous reste une dernière chose à faire et si nous y parvenons, pourrait nous faire gagner énormément de temps.

-Et c'est quoi, demanda Billie.

-Et bien l'autre fois, grand-mère nous a dit que les Volturis avait besoin d'un calice ou graal dans la légende arthurienne pour accéder à la puissance suprême vous vous en souvenez?

Nous hochâmes la tête.

-Avec Phoebe et Paige, on a fait de grosses recherches et on pense savoir où il se trouve...

-Oui mais Piper, tu ne penses pas qu'ils aient déjà mis la main dessus?

-Non, je suis plutôt persuadé du contraire parce qu'autrement, je pense qu'ils nous auraient directement attaqué l'autre soir sur la colline et essayaient de s'emparer de vous. Ce n'est pas par bonté qu'ils ont fait ça, c'est plutôt parce qu'ils ne détenaient pas encore le calice.

-D'accord mais à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent sûrement l'avoir.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout mais j'aimerais tenter le coup. Il faudrait que Kiara et Billie aillent le chercher...

-Ou est-ce qu'il se trouve?

-D'après nos informations, il serait caché dans un coin reculé des Carpates, en Roumanie...

-Quoi, s'écria Jake alarmé, mais ce coin grouille de vampires!

-Ouais mais on a pas le choix, on doit tenter le tout pour le tout et puis Paige et Ani les accompagneront.

-C'est hors de question, s'exclama Embry à son tour, pas au péril de leur vie.

-Calme-toi Embry, dit ma sœur d'une voix douce en posant une main sur le bras de son amoureux, avec nos pouvoirs et le bouclier de Kiara, ils ne parviendront même pas à nous toucher.

-Je ne tiens pas à prendre de risque, c'est tout et puis pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y aller Jacob et moi?

-Votre venue serait mal interprétée, nous ne voulons pas de conflits, pas encore...

-Pourquoi?

-Celui chez qui elles doivent de rendre se nomme Jude Satler. C'est un vampire aussi mais à ce qu'on a pu comprendre, il n'est pas l'allié des Volturis et il est même craint et très respecté. Il serait l'un des plus vieux vampires au monde.

-Je vois et vous comptez les envoyer là-bas comme ça, chez une sangsue et sans protections, s'énerva le loup-garou.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit Billie en lui caressant la main pour essayer de le calmer, on a ma cousine, Ani et l'Ultime pouvoir, ce sera largement suffisant et puis si Piper et Phoebe ont raison et qu'il ne combats pas avec nos ennemis, nous n'auront peut-être même pas à les utiliser...

-Peut-être, comme tu dis, reprit Jake, mais si il est passé dans le camp adverse et qu'il vous attendait, qu'il cherche à vous tuer lui aussi!

-Jake, ne t'en fais pas, mes cousines savent exactement ce qu'elles font et je les approuve totalement. De toutes façons, si ça peut nous faire gagner plus de temps, je le ferais.

-Kiara, je ne veux pas te perdre!

-Et tu ne me perdras, je te le promets mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. Mon cœur, je te promets de revenir...

Il me regardait d'un air suppliant mais je ne lâcherais et ma sœur non plus. Voyant que je ne me résignerais pas, il accepta à contre-coeur de me laisser y aller.

-Quand est-ce qu'on part, questionna ma sœur.

-Tout de suite, répondit Paige en nous tendant la main.


	17. Chapter 17

Je me plaçais entre Ani et Paige et nous disparûmes pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans une des plus sombres régions du monde, les Carpates. Nous étions arrivés sur une grande colline qui dominait un paysage effrayant, triste, isolé sûrement à l'image de son maître. On se serait crus dans un de ces films d'horreurs sur les vampires qui passe à la télé avec un vieux et sordide château de pierre construit en hauteur, au-dessus d'une nature morte et abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il semblait faire encore nuit mais on ne parvenait même pas à distinguer une étoile ou le moindre rayon lunaire, tous dissimulés par de gros nuages noirs et menaçants. Ça donnait pas vraiment envie de vivre ici, mais plutôt de suicider. Malgré les frissons que traversaient tous les membres de mon corps. Je me forçais à avancer vers le vieux pont-levis en bois qui se présentait à nous et ne paraissait plus très solide. Il menait à une grosse porte en fer gardée par deux affreuses gargouilles en pierre. Cet endroit filait vraiment la chair de poule. Ma cousine se dirigea la première vers la porte et tapa trois coups puissant qui s'ouvrit dans un horrible bruit de métal rouillé. On entra prudemment dans la vieille bâtisse et Paige me conseilla d'activer mon bouclier. L'intérieur n'était pas plus chaleureux. Les murs étaient glacés et tapissés de nombreuses peintures, gravures tapisseries religieuses. Qui étaient particulièrement centré sur le Christ et ses apôtres. Beaucoup représentaient le fameux soir de la Cène où Jésus partage son dernier repas avec ses fidèles ou encore la trahison de Juda. D'autres montraient la passion du Christ ou la manière dont il est mort en martyr et pleins d'œuvres comme celle-ci mais toutes focalisées sur la fin de la vie du prophète, mon ascendant. Ça me faisait de plus en plus flippait, néanmoins, nous traversâmes l'interminable couloir qui débouchait enfin sur une salle un peu moins obscure, seulement éclairé par un feu de cheminée et quelques bougies et qui n'avait pour seul mobilier un fauteuil en velours rouge mais aussi encore et toujours des tableaux et tapisseries qui portaient sur les même thèmes qu'auparavant. Cependant cette drôle de décoration me faisait de moins en moins en peur, au contraire elles m'intriguaient et je ne savais pour quelle raison, elle me faisait cet effet-là. En m'approchant un peu plus, je m'aperçus qu'une drôle de forme dépassait du fauteuil, on aurait dit un bras puis je me rendit qu'un corps entier y était installé. Il se mit alors à bouger et se releva doucement. Je pus ainsi distinguer une silhouette masculine.

-Enfin, s'exclama une voix grave, je vous attendais.

-Qui êtes vous, s'écria Ani.

L'homme s'avança dans la lumière projetée par le feu qui brulait dans l'âtre, nous permettant ainsi de voir son visage. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien d'un vampire mais ces yeux n'étaient pas rouges sangs comme ses confrères mais plutôt jaunes dorés très clairs remplis de tristesse mais aussi de lassitude.

-Je m'appelle Jude Satlers et comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis un vampire.

-Je vois ça, rétorqua Billie, mais pourquoi avoir dit que vous nous attendiez, nous ne nous connaissons même pas.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi je vous connais et même très bien. Vous deux, dit-il en désignant ma sœur et moi de la main, êtes Kiara et Billie Brown-Halliwell, fille de Bob et Priscilla, dignes héritières de la grande lignée des sorcières Halliwell, mais aussi métamorphes par votre grand-père et uniques descendantes de deux des plus grands messies de notre histoire. Et je vois que vous êtes accompagnée par votre chère cousine et votre protectrice.

-Super analyse, décréta ma sœur avec ironie, comment savez-vous tout ça?

-J'ai, moi aussi, mes informateurs mais ça n'est pas le plus important, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, poursuivit le vampire d'une voix calme.

-Dans ce cas, pas besoin de plus de bavardages inutiles. Donnez-nous le calice.

-Je ne peux pas et de toute manière, il n'est pas ici, du moins il ne l'est plus.

-Ou est-il, alors?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Ecoutez, il y a très longtemps de ça, ce précieux objet m'a été confié et pendant ces longs siècles, il a été mon seul moyen de me repentir en le gardant dissimulé, hélas j'ai failli à ma promesse...

En écoutant son récit, je ressentis une immense douleur à travers ces mots et j'ai l'impression que si sa nature le lui permettait il aurait pleuré. Je fis alors le lien, un peu rapidement dans ma tête et fis une découverte hors du commun. C'était impossible! Il ne pouvait pas être...

-Ils vont bientôt le retrouver et atteindront leur but ultime, vous.

-Mais dîtes-nous, s'impatienta ma jumelle, si vous l'avez protégé pendant toutes ces années, vous devez nous dire où il est pour que nous puissions le reprendre et protéger les humains.

-Malheureusement, il est trop tard, ils ont déjà mis la main dessus et si vous allez le chercher, vous vous ferez tuer. Il n'est pas encore temps pour vous, vous devez être présentes lors de l'Ultime bataille...

-C'est donc pour ça que vous nous retenez bêtement, continua mon amie, vous pensez que nous allons mourir en prenant le calice.

-Je ne le pense pas parce que si vous y aller maintenant, c'est une certitude vous mourrez. Ils vous y attendront et vous perdrez le vie sans même avoir réellement combattu si vous voulez accomplir votre mission, écoutez-moi, retourner chez vous et préparez vous à la guerre. Si ils ne vous ont pas, le calice ne leur d'aucune utilité...

-Qui êtes-vous pour nous dire ça, s'emporta Billie.

-Je...

-Moi, je sais qui vous êtes Jude Satlers ou plutôt devrais-je dire Juda.

-On ne m'a plus appellé comme ça depuis...

-2000 ans, depuis cette fameuse nuit où vous avez trahi, votre ami, notre ancêtre.

Mon amie, ma cousine et ma sœur étaient complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est, hésita Billie, vous êtes...

-Oui, ma chère et bien vivant. Du moins si on peut dire ça.

-Mais comment êtes vous devenu vampire, interrogea Paige, on vous a mordu?

-Non, du tout, en fait je suis le tout premier vampire de l'histoire du monde.

Voyant les drôles de tête qu'on affichait, il entama son récit.

-Il y a 2000ans de ça, après avoir trahi mon ami, protecteur, mentor pour une poignée de pièce. Je me suis enfuit comme un lâche que j'étais déjà et j'errais péniblement à travers les montagnes où je me suis réfugié, n'ayant pour seules amie ma solitude et ma conscience. La culpabilité, le remords, le désespoir me rongeait intérieurement. Le poids de mes pêchés devenaient beaucoup trop important pour ma conscience. C'était un fardeau que je n'avais plus la force de porter. Je n'osais même plus regarder mon reflet de peur de voir le véritable monstre qui se cachait en moi. J'entrepris donc de me donner la mort pour ne plus avoir à subir ces tortures. Et je me pendit. Mais le Ciel en avait décidé autrement et je fus maudit, mon âme me fut enlevée et je fut condamné à errer éternellement sur terre ne pouvant me nourrir que de sang. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu le tout premier vampire. Pendant des années, durant, ma soif de sang était incontrôlable et je ne pouvais pas passer à proximité d'un humain sans y planter mes dents. Au fil des siècles, je m'aperçus qu'en mordant les autres personnes, je pouvais les transformer également et c'est ce que je fis pour bon nombre de personnes comme Aro Volturi. Or je ressentait de plus en plus de culpabilité, colère et dégoût à faire ça parce que je me rendais compte qu'en les transformant, je leur enlever leur âme et en faisais des monstres comme moi...

Nous restions toutes les quatre silencieuses, nous contentant de contempler cet homme, silence rompu quelques minutes plus tard par moi-même.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je en m'approchant prudemment, désolée de tout ce que vous avez dû endurer.

Un éclair de surprise puis de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous n'êtes en rien responsables. Tout ceci est de ma faute, j'ai commis des erreurs impardonnables et je dois en payer le prix.

-Et vous ne pensez pas que nous donner le calice pour les empêcher de nuire serait un bon moyen de se racheter, ajouta ma sœur.

-Il n'est plus en ma possession et ce depuis longtemps...

-Dans ce cas, où est-il?

-Un jour un vampire mal intentionné, un jeune homme que je venais de mordre à qui je transmettais mon savoir et enseignais comment contrôler son appétit envers les humains ainsi qu'à maîtriser ses pouvoirs l'a dérobé et je n'ai jamais pu le retrouver. Il était de mon devoir de le garder en lieu sûr, hélas j'ai failli à mon serment...

-Qui est-il, qui est le voleur, demanda Billie.

-Aro Volturi, il baissa la tête, honteux et dépité. Peu après avoir découvert le vol, j'ai fait un long voyage pour tenter de le retrouver et au bout de quelques décennies, j'appris qu'il avait formé un clan très puissant avec d'autres vampires et étaient considérés comme une espèce de famille royale chez les vampires.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait après ça?

-Et bien, je me suis renseigné sur eux et l'endroit où ils vivaient. Je compris alors qu'il m'était impossible de pénétrer sur leur territoire et reprendre le calice donc j'ai abandonné...

Nous fûmes soudain interrompues par un grand bruit. Quelqu'un tapait à l'immense porte de fer.

-Ce sont des émissaires envoyés par les Volturis. Ils essayent de m'enrôler dans leur armée depuis plus d'une semaine.

-Et vous avez accepté?

-Non et je ne pense même pas participer à cette guerre. Elle ne me concerne en rien...

-Oui, elle vous concerne, elle nous concerne tous. Vous pourriez combattre avec nous.

-Non, il est préférable pour moi de fuir tout ça, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette histoire...

L'affreux bruit de tapage se refit entendre.

-Il est temps pour vous de partir, je ne parlerais pas de vous, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Allez-vous en et vite.

Paige nous tira toutes vers elle, je posais une dernière fois mon regard sur cet homme qui n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, bien au contraire. Il a seulement fait de mauvais choix. Les vampires au-dehors s'impatientaient et nous repartîmes vers le manoir.

Toute cette histoire m'avait vraiment chamboulée et j'avais un peu honte de ne pas avoir remplie cette mission alors que Piper comptait tellement sur nous. Le soleil était encore dans le ciel de San Francisco. Et nous fîmes irruption dans la cuisine. La maison était à nouveau pleine mais moins que la dernière fois en fait, il y a avait juste les chefs de chaque peuple assistés par leur seconds. Nous entrâmes dans le salon où je reconnus Chiron, le centaure et son fils, le nain qui s'était énervé contre Jacob et Embry la veille et beaucoup d'autres. Puis je vis Jacob descendre à toute vitesse du grenier et courir vers moi. Je lui sautais dans les bras et il m'accueillit chaleureusement en déposant des dizaines de petits baisers sur mon visage.

-Kiara! Je suis content de te revoir, j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais!

-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

Il m'embrassa un long moment et ne voulais plus me lâcher. Pour moi aussi ça avait été dur de le quitter même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Le vide qui s'était ouvert un peu plus tôt dans ma poitrine se referma miraculeusement. Billie était aussi enchantée de retrouver son cher loup-garou et restait collée à lui pour ensuite aller rejoindre Paige et Ani qui était parti faire leur compte-rendu aux filles. Les garçons étaient installés sur le canapé et rigolaient ensemble alors que deux Walkyries se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux allant même jusqu'à s'installer à côté d'eux. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle leur tourner autour et ça me gonfler sérieusement mais pour éviter toute bagarre, j'évitais de trop en tenir rigueur. Seulement là, elles avaient dépassé les bornes. Billie voyait rouge et se leva précipitamment pour s'occuper d'elles. Mais je connaissais ma sœur, elle était trop impulsives et ne se contenterait pas de simples réprimandes. Sachant que j'étais la plus calme et raisonnable, je l'empêchais d'y aller et partis à sa place. Je tentais de conserver mon calme absolu même lorsque je la vis collée à lui comme une sangsue.

-Vous êtes vraiment fort, dit l'une d'elle en caressant le joue de Embry. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses à ma sœur?

-Oui, répondit l'autre en prenant le bras de Jake, ils nous seraient très utiles une fois cette guerre terminée et...

-Excuses-moi si je te dérange mais c'est mon copain que tu dragues là, commençai-je calmement.

-Et alors, y a pas ton nom dessus que je sache, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Je perdis tout contrôle sur moi-même et commençai à la menacer. Elle m'avait mis hors de moi! Je sentais que j'allais la tuer! Elle se prenait pour qui cette sale...

-Ferme la ou je te jure que...

Elle dégaina ses armes, prête au combat imitée quelques secondes plus tard par sa complice. Et ma sœur me rejoignit à son tour.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à ma sœur, lança Billie en les foudroyant du regard.

-On va vous ratatiner toi et elle, rétorqua l'Amazone avec mépris.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce et tous nos «invités» nous regardaient. Malheureusement pour moi, Léo s'interposa avant que ça ne dégénère.

-C'est bon, les filles calmez-vous, il y a assez de conflits comme ça sans que vous en rajoutiez.

Voyant qu'on ne comptait pas se calmer de sitôt, Jake et Embry nous entraînèrent à l'étage. C'est alors que Billie laissa exploser sa colère contre son petit-ami.

-Et toi, elle te tourne autour et tu dis rien!? Non, mais ça va pas.

Elle se précipita en hurlant dans la chambre avec Embry qui lui courait derrière en tentant de se justifier. Une fois qu'ils eurent claquer la porte je me retournais vers Jacob en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Et toi, t'as quoi à dire pour ta défense, demandais-je d'un ton calme mais sec.

-Je comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait, je te jure...

-Oh, arrêtes. Je t'en prie, le coupai-je, à d'autres mais pas à moi. Tu savais pertinemment qu'elle essayait de te draguer, m'emportai-je en lui tournant le dos, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

-Tu boudes, demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant par derrière alors que je tentais de lui rester indifférente, me dis pas que t'es jalouse?

-Oui, c'est normal, non? Ça te ferait quoi, toi, si tu voyais d'autres garçons me tourner autour?!

J'évitais ses yeux parce que je savais que si je relevais la tête, je le pardonnerais de suite. Ma colère disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée au fur et à mesure qu'il embrassait doucement ma nuque. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si parfait! Je n'étais même pas capable de lui en vouloir plus de cinq minutes.

-T'as raison, reprit-il d'une douce, pardonne-moi.

Je pouvais sentir de la tristesse rien que dans le ton qu'il avait pris et je détestais lui faire du mal. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'est l'autre qui lui avait sauté dessus.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, continua-t-il en me retournant vers lui pour lui faire face, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.

Il savait que j'étais à deux doigt de craquer et comme pour appuyer ses excuses, il me prit pas le menton et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Mais je t'aime et aucune autre ne pourra passer devant toi à mes yeux. Elles ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville.

Je souriais tristement.

-Tu sais, parfois je me demande ce que tu fais avec moi. Il y a des millions de filles dans le monde bien plus belles, bien plus fortes, bien plus...

-Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi, elles ne sont pas importante pour moi, expliqua-t-il en plantant son regard chocolat dans le mien. Elles ne sont pas toi. Mon amour pour toi est plus grand que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi si tu me le demandais. Tu es et restera la seule et unique femme à mes yeux.

Ses mots m'avait remué au plus profond de mon âme et je ressentais exactement la même chose pour lui.

-Je t'aime, Jacob, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras, les yeux légèrement humides.

Quelques minutes après m'être totale calmée, tout comme ma jumelle. Nous redescendîmes tous les quatre en bas où j'aperçus les garçons qui venaient d'arriver et me précipitais vers eux en courant.

-Les gars, je suis trop contente de vous voir, m'exclamai-je alors que j'étais réceptionné par Quil.

-Ca va Kiara, reprit Paul d'un ton las, ça fait qu'une journée qu'on s'est pas vu...

-Et alors? J'ai le droit d'être contente de revoir mes amis, répliquai-je alors que ma sœur vint les saluer à son tour.

-Ouais... Elle est super la maison de tes cousines!

-C'est un manoir, en fait et il appartient à notre famille depuis plusieurs générations. Mais attends, y a un nouveau dans la meute, m'étonnai-je en remarquant un autre garçon avec eux.

-Ouais, salut je m'appelle Brady.

-C'est toi, celui qui a attrapé la fièvre après l'attaque des vampires?

-Ouais.

-Tu as l'air jeune!

-C'est normal, il a à peine 15 ans, répondit Jared.

-Je suis super heureuse de te rencontrer, en tout cas, je te présente ma sœur Billie et mon amie... Ani! Viens deux minutes que je te présente aux garçons!

-Oui, je suis là, cria-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine. Elle ne put retenir un gloussement en voyant les très beaux hommes que sont mes amis.

-Alors, Ani, je te présente Paul, Jared, Quil, Sam, Seth et Brady, le petit nouveau. Les garçons, voici Ani, ma protectrice et meilleure amie.

-Salut, lança-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en les analysant tous de la tête aux pieds, vous êtes vraiment à tomber les gars.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'elle poursuivait son observation.

-Et bien, Ani, c'est pas la timidité qui t'étouffe, se moqua Billie.

-Comment tu veux être timide avec...

Elle s'arrêta en croisant le regard de Brady. Ils restèrent à se fixer comme ça pendant de longues minutes sans même parler.

-Toi, c'est Brady, c'est ça, finit-elle par dire.

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

Je comprenais pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer et ma sœur non plus d'ailleurs mais en me retournant vers les garçons, je remarquai un petit sourire malicieux planté sur leurs visages.

-Et bien, dit Sam d'une voix forte en tapant le nouveau loup-garou dans le dos, en voilà un de plus de casé.

A cette remarque, je compris enfin. Brady venait de s'imprégner de ma protectrice. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également puis suggérai de le laisser un peu seuls, tous les deux pendant que j'offrais une espèce de visite guidée à mes amis pour leur présenter nos alliés et que Sam partit rejoindre Piper et le reste des chefs dans la serre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça, s'effraya Paul, on se croirait dans Harry Potter!

-Ben ce sont nos alliés pour la guerre? Et ils ne sont pas tous là, ce sont seulement les chefs de chaque peuple et leurs seconds pour établir un plan de bataille et tout ça...

A notre arrivée dans le grenier, la serre et le salon, certaines créatures se retournèrent vers nous.

-Alors, je vous présente les nymphes, commença Billie alors que celles-ci se mettaient à danser gracieusement autour des garçons, les Walkyries (en leur lançant un regard menaçant), les centaures (qui nous saluèrent en s'inclinant légèrement), les fées, les léprechauns, un ogre...

-C'est pas possible! Ça existe aussi, s'étonna Jared.

-Ouais mais ils ne sont pas méchants comme c'est raconté dans les films et les contes, au contraire ils sont super gentils si on met de côté leur odeur, continua la sorcière en se bouchant le nez, là vous avez des êtres de lumières envoyés par les fondateurs pour nous aider.

Devant leur mine d'incompréhension totale, elle leur expliqua qui étaient les fondateurs et êtres de lumières ainsi que leur fonctions.

-Et enfin, vous avez les nains, finit-elle en les désignant du regard, mais faîtes attention, ils sont très susceptibles...

Il n'en a fallut pas plus à Paul et au reste de la meute pour éclater de rire.

-Je veux pas vous vexer les filles, dit le fiancé de Rachel en tentant de contrôler son hilarité, mais vous espérez vraiment combattre des démons et les Volturis avec eux?

-Ne les sous-estimes pas, ils ont chacun leurs particularités mais crois-moi, intervins-je avec sérieux, ils sont très puissants. Tiens par exemple, prends les nains et les elfes ensembles, ils sont capables de construire les meilleures armes au monde, arcs, flèches, épée... On raconte que ce sont eux qui auraient fabriqué Excalibur à la demande de Merlin qui l'offrit ensuite au Roi Arthur. Et est-ce que vous connaissez les légendes sur les Walkyries?

-Non, mais elles sont supers bien foutus, rétorqua Quil.

-Elles sont les meilleures guerrières de tous les temps. Dans l'antiquité, elles étaient craintes même par les plus grands héros qui n'osaient jamais s'aventurer sur leur terres. Pour les centaures, ils sont nobles, braves et forts, on entendait beaucoup parler d'eux dans les mythes grecs. D'ailleurs celui que vous voyez là-bas, juste à côté de Piper, il se nomme Chiron et il est le seul à avoir réussi à vaincre Ulysse, il a aussi était le mentor d'Achille et Hercule.

-Sérieux, s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Oui.

Ils étaient complètement soufflés par ce que je venais de leur apprendre et en particulier Seth qui paraissait émerveillé par tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Après ça, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le confortable sofa du salon, rejoindre Phoebe installée à côté de Brady et Ani qui discutaient et semblaient complètement subjugués l'un par l'autre.

-Comme ça, vous avez décider de mettre un tee-shirt, les garçons, s'enquit ma cousine.

-Ouais, mais j'avoue que je commence à mourir de chaud là-dedans, répondit Jared en retirant son tricot imité quelques seconde plus tard par ses amis.

-Mon dieu, s'extasia ma protectrice en voyant le torse dénudé de Brady, en plus de ça, ils ont des corps d'athlètes!

Une fois encore, sa petite remarque eut le don de faire exploser de rire notre petit groupe tandis que les amazones qui dévisageaient la meute depuis un long moment s'approchèrent.

-Laissez tomber les filles, notre avertissement de tout à l'heure vous a pas servi, s'énerva Billie.

-Ils ne sont pas tous tes petits amis à ce que je sache, répliqua l'une d'elle en se dirigeant vers Paul.

-Non mais ils sont tous pris alors au revoir!

-Peut-être, reprit celle-ci en s'asseyant sur les genoux du loup-garou, mais elles ne sont que de simples mortelles...

-Mortelle ou pas, rétorqua Paul d'un ton coléreux, si ma fiancée était là et qu'elle te voyait comme ça, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau dans les dix secondes qui suivent alors lèves-toi!

Elle se retira très contrariée alors que mon ami regagnait son calme. Je savais à quel point, il pouvait aimer Rachel, ça se voyait dans chacun de ses gestes et regards envers elle. Il pouvait s'avérer être souvent très énervant avec ses amis, colérique et impulsif mais lorsqu'il retrouvait son imprégnée, il devenait doux comme un agneau.

Nous restions réunis, autour de la table à discuter un long moment quand je m'aperçus que Seth n'était plus avec nous. Mon regard balaya rapidement la pièce et je vis mon ami discuter avec une des jeunes nymphes. Il la dévorer des yeux et fallait admettre qu'elle était très belle. Un teint blanc aux joues et lèvres rosés, de longs cheveux bouclés et bruns aux reflets dorés qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux d'un bleu très profond. En me voyant les observer d'un sourire complice, la meute tourna la tête vers là où se concentrait mon regard. Et commencèrent à le charrier.

-Alors, Seth! On s'est enfin trouvé une copine!

Je donnais un coup dans le bras de Quil alors que les deux adolescents devinrent rouge tomate.

-Arrêtes, les pauvres! Vous les mettez mal à l'aise! Après ne vous étonnez pas si aucun des garçons n'osent plus vous présenter leurs copines! Vous êtes pas possible!

Ils le laissèrent et se remirent à rigoler en m'écoutant parler. Nous n'étions qu'en milieu d'après-midi lorsqu'ils sont arrivés et les heures défilèrent à une allure monstre.

Entre-temps, Seth s'était beaucoup rapproché de la jeune nymphe qui devait avoir son âge. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne restait même plus avec ses amies. Elle paraissait obnubilée par le garçon. Est-ce qu'il se serait imprégnée d'elle? Je n'en savais rien et je voyais bien que le reste de la bande se posait aussi la question mais n'osèrent pas aller l'embêter. D'abord parce que je leur avais interdit et de toute manière, ils le sauraient une fois transformés.

L'heure fatidique approchait à grands pas et la boule que je sentais dans mon estomac s'agrandissait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait. Et il fallut quitter à contre-coeur mes amis pour la colline du Golden Gate où nos ennemis devait nous attendre avec impatience. Piper décida que seulement Billie, ses sœurs, elle et moi allions là-bas. Nous savions toutes que c'était très risqué de tenter une telle action mais elle préférait ne pas envenimer les choses en emmenant les garçons où il pourrait penser que la guerre serait immédiatement déclarée. Ce que nous voulions éviter à tout prix, il nous fallait gagner le plus de temps possible.

_Excusez pour le retard mais j'essaie de publier le plus souvent possible. Voici un nouveau chapitre plus long que les autres mais aussi très important. J'espère avoir rapidement votre avis et merci de continuer à lire mon histoire! Ça fait super plaisir! Et encore merci à d'autres pour vos reviews =)_


	18. Chapter 18

Le moment tant redouté arriva enfin. Il fallut finalement partir pour la colline du Golden Gate. La meute n'était pas vraiment pour le fait de nous laisser partir seules même si nous avions de de très bons arguments comme l'Ultime pouvoir et le pouvoir des Trois, ils continuaient quand même de trouver ça trop risqué.

-Non, Kiara, intervint Jake alors que nous nous préparions partir, je te laisserais pas y aller seule!

-Jacob, on en a déjà parlé, on a pas le choix tu sais très bien que si vous venez, ils sentiront votre odeur et ça va mal tourner. On doit gagner du temps, tu te souviens...

-Mais tu crois vraiment que quand vous leur direz que vous ne comptais pas les rejoindre, ils vous laisseront partir comme si de rien était!? Non et tu le sais très bien, en plus de ça ta cousine nous l'a très bien expliqué, ils sont très puissants et même avec vos pouvoirs aussi puissants qu'ils peuvent l'être, vous n'arriverez à rien...

-C'est un risque à prendre, répondis-je dans un murmure.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi!? C'est pas un risque que tu prends là, tu te jettes carrément dans la fosse aux lions!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, reprit dans une petite voix.

-Ecoute ma puce, dit Jake en radoucissant sa voix, je suis désolé de m'être énervé mais j'aime pas te savoir autant exposée au danger, vous pourriez prendre les Walkyries avec vous?

-Non, ils se poseraient des questions... On doit s'en tenir à notre plan de départ.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et planta mes yeux dans les siens.

-Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Jacob. Je te promets de revenir...

-J'ai confiance en vous Kiara, ce sont eux qui me font peur! Si jamais, je devais te perdre je m'en relèverais pas...

On resta plantés l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder, un court instant avant qu'il ne reparle.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, murmura mon amoureux en fouillant dans sa poche. Je comptais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire mais à l'allure où vont les choses on ne sera peut-être même plus en vie d'ici là.

Il prononça sa dernière phrase avec un sourire mais je savais que tout ça l'inquiétait beaucoup, en vérité et malgré ça il continuait de se montrer fort, fort pour ses amis, pour sa famille et pour moi. J'étais consciente de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés mais si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, il ne se retrouverait pas dans une telle histoire à ce moment précis. Il serait insouscient, joyeux et penserait seulement à profiter de lavie comme tous les jeunes de notre âge. Je l'arrachais du paradis de la jeunesse pour l'entraîner dans l'enfer de la souffrance. Et je me sentais terriblement égoïste de lui faire ça! Il ne le méritait pas.

J'étais littéralement absorbé dans mes pensées quand je sentis sa main brulante prendre mon poignet et y attacher quelque chose. Lorsque je baissais les yeux vers l'objet attaché à mon bras, je sentis une vague d'amour, de réconfort, de tendresse sans pareil traverser mon corps me rendant presque paralysée.

-Jacob, c'est une...

-Oui, c'est une sorte de bague de fiançailles quileute.

-Oh, mon dieu, il est superbe! C'est toi qui l'a fait?

-Oui et j'aimerais que la vois pas comme une demande en mariage mais une promesse, celle de rester éternellement à tes côtés, peu importe ce qu'il se passera.

-Mon cœur, dis-je en me blottissant contre lui, les yeux remplis de larmes, je t'aime tellement si tu savais! Je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de nous. Je t'aimerais toujours...

Je revint à nouveau me serrer contre son corps chaud quand Billie entra dans la pièce.

-Kiara, tu viens, demanda ma sœur.

-Oui, j'arrive, t'en fais pas Jacob, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le jure! Et puis j'aurais ton bracelet pour me protéger.

Je lui offrit un dernier sourire et partit rejoindre mes cousines avec ma jumelle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions sur la colline du Golden Gate qui surplombait l'immense ville de San Francisco. Le ciel était noir, la nuit n'était tombée que depuis une heure, mais vide d'étoiles et de lune remplacées plutôt par de gros nuages menaçants. Un orage allait éclater et nous devrons être prêt quand il sera là. Six silhouettes encapuchonnées nous faisaient face. Ils se découvrirent en même temps, je reconnus la triade et trois Volturis, sûrement les chefs cette fois-ci.

-Vous n'êtes pas les vampires de la dernière fois, commença Piper sur la défensive, qui êtes-vous?

-Nous sommes les chefs des Volturis, répondit le vampire aux longs cheveux noirs, Je me présente, je suis Aro et voici Démétri et Caius. Vous êtes les Halliwell, n'est-ce pas?

-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que chez les démons que nous sommes célèbres, ironisa Phoebe.

-En effet, votre lignée est surprenante et son histoire très intéressante, vos ancêtres nous avez d'ailleurs donné beaucoup de fil à retordre par le passé, notamment Penny. Mais assez de bavardages inutiles... Votre réponse, très chère...

-Toujours la même qu'il y a une semaine, nous refusons!

-Vous avez abusé de notre clémence, reprit le vampire d'une voix grave, nous vous avons laisser une semaine pour y réfléchir... Une seule réponse, une seule action de votre part et vous auriez pu sauver la vie de milliards de personnes. Mais à ce que je vois, vous préférez jouer la carte de l'égoïsme. Pauvres folles que vous êtes...

Il claqua des doigts et plusieurs démons et vampires apparurent prêts à nous attaquer.

-Occupez-vous d'elles, nous les voulons vivantes!

Il passèrent à l'attaque sans se faire prier. Je serrais le bracelet de Jake contre moi pour me donner du courage et partis combattre à mon tour. Nous nous défendions tant bien que mal, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Nous étions pratiquement encerclées et nous commencions à être dans une très mauvaises postures. Il était facile de se débarrasser d'eux mais chaque fois qu'on parvenait à en détruire un, trois autres revenaient à charge. Nous commencions sérieusement à nous épuiser quand Billie dans un dernier élan d'espoir, proposa une idée que je trouvais complètement insensée sur le moment. Mais quand je regardai autour de moi, je vis Piper gisant inconsciente sur le sol avec une grave blessure au niveau de l'abdomen et Phoebe qui tentait de la protéger tandis que Paige commençais à perdre son avantage sur ses adversaires. Ne voulant pas les perdre elle aussi, j'acceptai sans sourciller, pris la main de ma sœur et me concentra pour faire apparaître une énorme boule de feu pendant qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir pour la contrôler et anéantir nos assaillants, ce qui réussit excepté pour leurs commanditaires qui avait utilisé une puissante barrière de protection. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre, l'état de ma cousine était critique, il fallait la ramener au manoir le plus vite possible. Nous précipitâmes toutes en courant vers elle et Paige quand je m'aperçus avec horreur que Billie n'était plus avec moi. Elle venait de se faire capturer par la Triade.

-Billie!

-Vous n'espériez tout de même pas, vous en tirer aussi facilement, répliqua celui qui se prénommait Caius de son regard assassin. Si vous la voulez, venez la chercher.

-Relâchez ma sœur, hurlai-je alors qu'un violent orage éclatait au-dessus de nos têtes, mais ils avaient déjà disparu en emportant ma jumelle avec eux.

J'allais courir, imaginant les rattraper quand je m'aperçus que Phoebe me retenait le bras.

-Cela ne sert à rien, ils sont partis et puis tu ne sais même pas où ils sont allés...

-Je m'en fous, laisse-moi, hurlai-je.

-Allez viens, ordonna gentiment ma cousine en me prenant contre elle, on la retrouvera.

Nous éclipsâmes de nouveau et rentrâmes à la maison. Tout le monde était présent quand nous fîmes irruption dans le salon. Les filles allongèrent leurs sœurs sur le canapé et appelèrent Léo.

-Léo, viens vite soigner Piper!

Ce-dernier accourut positionnant ses mains au-dessus du corps inerte de sa femme. Heureusement, elle fut vite sortie d'affaire. Je me précipitais alors en courant vers le grenier, bousculant au passage plusieurs créatures, où je trouvais la meute. Je déboulais comme une furie dans la pièce ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que mon corps était trempé, que je saignais de la cuisse et du bras et que mes amis me fixaient avec inquiétude. Je pris le pendule et me mis à inspecter la carte allant de celle de la ville au planisphère, des larmes de rage, désespoir et chagrin coulant abondamment sur mes joues. Il fallait que je la retrouve, je le lui avais promis que plus jamais nous ne serions séparées. Et j'avais failli, c'était ma faute! C'était à moi de veiller sur elle et j'avais échoué lamentablement! Le pendule ne pointait à aucun endroit, je me dirigeais alors vers le livre des ombres espérant qu'il me serait d'une plus grande aide mais toujours rien! A quoi, ça servait d'avoir autant de pouvoirs si j'avais même pas été capable de protéger ma propre famille! Mon père, ma mère et maintenant ma sœur! Ils avaient tous disparus par ma faute! Les deux premiers étaient morts mais je ne les laisserais pas, à nouveau m'enlever ma sœur! Me voyant m'agiter, hors de moi, Jacob vint essayer de me calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Je ne répondis pas, il s'avança doucement vers moi.

-Explique-moi, Où est Billie? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Kiara, répond-moi...

A ces mots, je tombais par terre en éclatant en sanglots et je vis Embry, furieux, descendre en bas pour aller la chercher.

-Je vous jure...je...je voulais la protéger... tentais-je d'articuler au milieu des larmes mais ils...ils... nous ont pris par surprise... Il y en avait d'autres... et...ils ont... enlevé Billie.

Jacob me prit dans ses bras pour tenter de m'apaiser mais rien ne le pouvait. Je me sentais coupable et encore plus envers Embry, je n'avait pas été capable de la protéger comme il fallait. Ils auraient du me prendre moi. Qui sait, ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir! Des tortures, des souffrances de la pire espèce! D'horribles images de ma jumelle en train de souffrir m'apparurent alors qu'ils l'observaient un sourire sadique scotché sur leurs lèvres. A cet instant, je n'eus qu'une envie, les retrouver et le tuer les uns après les autres. Ces monstres!

Je parvenais difficilement à me calmer quand nous entendîmes un grand vacarme provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Je me souvins alors d'Embry s'en aller du grenier, furieux suivi par Jared et Paul. En arrivant en bas, je vis qu'il venait de se transformer, n'ayant pas réussit à contenir sa rage. Paul et Jared avait tenté de le retenir, en vain. Sam muta à son tour et émit un puissant grognement. L'autre loup baissa la tête et se dirigea vers le jardin où les garçons et moi l'avions suivi. L'alpha semblait tenter de la raisonner, sans grands succès. Je lui demandais alors si je pouvais approcher. Comprenant sa douleur et sa colère, je serais plus à même de le ramener à la raison.

-Laisse-moi essayer, dis-je à Sam d'une voix ferme.

Le loup-garou hésita, se tenant toujours entre le métamorphe et moi.

-Laisse-moi le faire, je suis sur qu'il ne me fera rien.

Le chef céda finalement et se retira. Je m'approchais doucement de mon ami.

-Embry, écoute-moi, calme-toi. Je me sens aussi coupable que toi, même plus encore. J'aurais du la protéger, dis-je au bord des larmes.

Il continuait de me regarder mais paraissait un peu plus tranquille. Je pouvais lire toute la peine qu'il éprouvait rien que dans son regard qui restaient humains malgré sa transformation.

-Mais crois-moi, continuais-je, ils ne la tueront pas, du moins pas tant que je serais avec vous. Nous irons la chercher et la sortir de cet enfer. Je m'en tellement si tu savais! Mais je te promets qu'on la ramènera!

Une larme coula le long de son museau et il reprit forme humaine, recroquevillé dans mes bras, en train de pleurer, imité juste après par moi. Les garçons s'empressèrent de lui rapporter des vêtements qu'il enfila, juste après s'être calmé. J'allais rentrer à l'intérieur, soutenu par Jacob quand je sentis une violente douleur dans mon dos comme si on y donnait des coups de fouet. Le sang ne coulait pas mais la souffrance se répétait. Je tombais à genou sur la pelouse du jardin inondé par les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sur San Francisco. C'était une sensation sans précédent et insupportable, je ne comprenais quel était son origine mais je ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Puis ce fut dans ma tête, une douleur affreuse, insoutenable comme si on me compressait le cerveau de l'intérieur. Je me tenais la tête avec les mains comme pour essayer d'atténuer la souffrance mais elle n'en était que plus forte. Mon cri de terreur envahit le jardin. Et mes tortures se calmèrent. Je pensais alors que c'était peut-être mon pouvoir qui évoluait ou se manifestait mais je savais très bien que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ça. Cette terrible douleur me reprit toujours plus forte dans chaque partie de mon corps. Puis le néant total. Je venais de perdre connaissance quand une scène prit forme devant mes yeux. J'étais enchainé par les poignets à un mur glacé et humide, dans une cellule sombre, me faisant torturer par nos ennemis qui y prenaient un malin plaisir. Je détaillai mon corps couvert de bleus et d'hématomes, ma peau paraissait aussi plus claire et mes cheveux, ils étaient... BLONDS! Ce n'était pas moi qui me faisait torturer! Non... j'étais dans l'esprit de ma sœur. Je pouvais ressentir chacune de ses impressions, elle semblait fatiguée, triste et effrayée. Je la sentis sangloter quand j'ouvris les yeux allongée sur le canapé du salon des Halliwell ma tête calé sur les genoux de mon âme-soeur qui me caressait les cheveux tandis qu'Ani était agenouillée à mes côtés en me tenant fermement la main.

-Ca y est, elle s'est réveillée, chuchota Paul, reculez. Elle a besoin de respirer.

-Kiara! Ça va, demanda Paige visiblement très inquiète.

J'essayais de me relever malgré mon dos et ma tête qui me faisaient affreusement mal. Je relevais doucement mon tricot et remarquais avec horreur, les même marques que sur le corps de ma jumelle.

-Léo a essayé de les soigner, commença Phoebe, mais il n'y est pas arrivé...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans le jardin, enchaîna Ani.

-Je sais pas exactement. J'ai ressenti de violentes douleurs dans mon dos puis un partout dans mon corps. Ensuite je me suis évanouie et j'ai eu une vision...

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-J'étais enchainée... dans un espèce de cachot... Les Volturis étaient devant moi... ils me torturaient... Mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Ce n'était pas réellement moi qui subissait tout ça, j'ai cru reconnaître... Non, en fait je suis certaine qu'il s'agissait de Billie... Elle est retenue prisonnière chez les Volturis, assurai-je.

-Dans ce cas, on a plus de temps à perdre, déclara Embry, on doit se rendre, tout de suite, là-bas...

-Pas encore, le coupa Piper, c'est peut-être un piège pour nous attirer là-bas. Peut-être, même, qu'ils ont inventé cette vision de toutes pièces... Et puis on ne sait même pas, où se trouve leur forteresse! Ni combien, ils seront à nous attendre.

-Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Billie, m'insurgeai-je, et qui te dit que cette vision n'est pas réelle!? Elle est peut-être en train de souffrir avec ces démons pendant qu'on discute tranquillement!

-Kiara, calme-toi, tu veux. Je ne dis pas que nous n'allons pas la sauver, je dis simplement qu'assez de risques ont été courus pour aujourd'hui. Il faut simplement qu'on sache dans quoi on s'embarque pour être mieux préparés. On ne peut pas se permettre d'y aller à l'aveuglette et puis on ne connait personne qui puisse nous y guider...

-Il y a quelqu'un, reprit Jacob.

-Qui, m'empressai-je de lui demander.

-Bella sait où ça se trouve et je crois que l'un de leur clan y a même vécu, annonça-t-il en regardant les garçons.

-Tu crois qu'ils accepteront de nous aider, s'enquit Sam.

-Oui et je sais que, eux aussi, ont un vieux compte à régler avec les Volturis. Ils accepteront.

-Mais qui sont-ils, interrogea Phoebe.

-Ce sont aussi des vampires mais ils ne font pas de mal aux humains, ils se nourrissent de sang animal, du nom des Cullen. Et puis, ils ont une vieille dette envers nous, expliqua mon amoureux.

-Dans ce cas... Si tu penses qu'on peut leur faire confiance, acheva Paige. Où vivent-ils?

-Dans un coin perdu de l'Alaska, Whitecity, je crois.

-Ok, reprit Piper, Paige, tu l'y accompagneras avec Kiara.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment le fait de savoir que Jacob allait revoir Bella. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait endurer mais comme si il parvenait à déchiffrer mes pensées, il me chuchota:

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

Je m'efforçais de lui sourire et déposai un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'il me soutenait toujours et on s'éclipsa de nouveau, escortés par ma cousine, pour nous retrouver sur une épaisse couche de neige. Pas étonnant vu qu'on était en plein hiver et que nous étions dans l'un des coins les plus isolés d'Alaska. Il faisait vraiment froid, ici sans oublier que je portais seulement un pull fin, un jean et une paire de converse en ayant pris soin de retirer mes vêtements mouillés par la pluie avant de repartir. J'étais complètement gelée, mon protecteur comprit et m'attira contre lui pendant que nous avancions vers une immense maison. La villa était vraiment très grande, moderne, construite sur trois étages et très éclairée. Nous tapâmes à la porte et un homme blond, à la beauté fascinante et à la peau très pâle nous ouvrit. Je le reconnus de suite comme étant un vampire mais une chose m'intrigua, il n'avait pas les yeux rouges sangs de ses confrères. Les siens étaient dorés très clairs.

-Jacob, quel plaisir de te voir!

-Bonsoir, Carlisle, j'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est important.

-Bien mais viens entre...

Il nous accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'il semblait être le salon et nous fit nous installer sur un canapé très confortable. La maison était luxueuse et très bien meublé mais sans en faire trop non plus. La pièce contenait une immense bibliothèque, un piano à queue noir, un écran plat immense suspendu au mur et d'autres personnes que je reconnus aussi comme étant des vampires à la beauté tout aussi fascinante. Il y avait deux garçons installés sur les fauteuils, l'un d'eux regardait un match de foot, il était grand et avait la carrure d'un ours ce qui faisait de lui un être plutôt impressionnant. Il était assis à côté d'une magnifique blonde, à la beauté de déesses antiques qui semblait absorbée dans son magazine. L'autre garçon présentait une expression torturé sur son visage et son bras entouraient les épaules d'une autre jeune fille qui ressemblait à un petit lutin mais qui n'en était pas moins très jolie. Et enfin, une femme qui paraissait plus âgé que tout ce petit monde se présenta à nous.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Esmée, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, je suis la femme de Carlisle et mère du clan Cullen. Je vous présente mes enfants, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Paige et moi. Alors voici Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et...

Elle fut interrompue par une autre fille à l'air plus timide mais également très belle.

-Jake, c'est toi! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

Elle courut à une vitesse folle vers mon petit-ami et fut réceptionné par ce dernier.

-Moi, aussi Bella. Ça fait si longtemps!

C'était donc elle, la fameuse Bella qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Il la reposa doucement et serra la main d'un garçon qui paraissait plus réservé que je pensais être Edward Cullen.

-Alors le clébard, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes et c'est qui celles-là?

-Rose, s'insurgea Esmée, je suis désolée, comment vous appelez-vous, mes petites...

-Mon nom est Kiara Brown et elle c'est ma cousine Paige Matthews, répondis-je dans une petite voix.

-Ce sont des sorcières, termina Jake.

Tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas encore partis de la conversation se retournèrent brusquement vers nous.

-Des sorcières? Elles existent réellement, s'étonna Bella.

-Bien sur, elles sont aussi réels que nous, les vampires. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer plusieurs au cours de ma vie vampirique. Certaines oeuvraient pour le bien d'autres pour le mal mais étant donné que vous êtes avec Jacob, vous devez être de gentilles sorcières, dit Carlisle.

-En effet, répondit Paige.

-Ton visage me dit quelque chose, lança-t-il intrigué en regardant Paige, ne seriez-vous pas des Halliwell par hasard?

-Oui, mais comment le savez-vous, m'enquis-je.

-J'ai déjà rencontré et même collaborer avec plusieurs de vos ancêtres dont Penny.

-Grand-mère, nous écriâmes-nous en même temps.

-Oui, une femme charmante...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, les enfants, poursuivit Esmée.

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Jacob leur exposa la situation difficile dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

-Je vois, finit par dire le médecin, et en quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles?

-Il faut que nous entrions chez les Volturis malheureusement nous ne connaissons pas leur forteresse et Jake m'a expliqué que vous aviez déjà vécu là-bas...

-Je ne sais pas, il est trop dangereux de s'attaquer aux Volturis et maintenant que l'alliance est signée avec les démons, cela vous sera impossible...

-Mais ils détiennent ma sœur et puis il ne s'agit plus seulement de nous mais du sort du monde tout entier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Bella.

-Vous voyez toutes ces catastrophes, meurtres, disparitions inexpliquées et guerres dans le monde. Elles ne sont pas anodines, ce sont eux qui orchestrent tout ça et si on agit pas rapidement cela ne va faire qu'empirer, expliquai-je.

-On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, papa, tu connais les Volturis, ils ne reculeront devant rien, déclara Emmett, il faut les aider.

-Emmett a raison, approuva Alice, il faut les aider et puis on doit bien ça à Jacob après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

Je vis Edward et le reste du clan hocher de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi.

Jake le remercia et suivit les garçons du groupe accompagné par ma cousine. J'allais me lever aussi mais le loup-garou m'en empêcha, disant que j'étais trop faible pour être debout et m'obligea à rester assise. Avec un pointe d'amertume, je m'exécutais et restai en présence d'Alice, Bella et la femme de Carlisle.

-Tu t'appelles Kiara Brown, c'est ça? Tu n'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec Priscilla et Jack Brown de la réserve?

-En effet, Jack est mon grand-père et Priscilla, ma mère.

-J'ai été vraiment désolée d'apprendre sa mort. Toutes mes condoléances.

Je ne répondis pas, tentant de retenir tant bien que mal mes larmes. Remarquant mon malaise, Alice prit la parole et changea de sujet.

-Alors, tu es la nouvelle copine de Jake?

-Oui, enfin...

-C'est son imprégnée, acheva Bella avec un sourire.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux, s'extasia Alice, mais comment tu sais ça, toi, tu ne sais pas lire dans les pensées?

-Je vois comme il la regarde, c'est beaucoup plus intense que quand il était avec moi(la vampire qui avait baissé la tête se retourna vers moi) Je suis heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir...

Je savais bien que si sa nature de vampire le lui permettait, elle se serait mise à pleurer. Elle semblait beaucoup l'aimer. Alors je me sentis mal pour elle et honteuse de l'avoir jugé sans réellement connaître. Après tout, si elle serait partie avec Jake, je n'aurais jamais pu le rencontrer et gouter à tout ce bonheur qu'il a pu m'offrir. Je serrais sa main glacée dans la mienne et lui dit d'une voix compatissante.

-Il ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, au contraire il ne garde que de bons souvenirs des moments qu'il a pu passé avec toi. Quand il me raconte vos petites histoires comme avec les motos et tout ça., je vois toujours un léger sourire passer sur ses lèvres... Et maintenant, je vois que je me suis trompé sur toi, et je t'en demande pardon.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, j'aurais sûrement réagit de la même façon à ta place.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire triste puis Alice se mit à me poser des tas de questions.

-Alors, tu es une Halliwell, toi aussi?

-Oui.

J'étais nettement plus à l'aise en discutant avec elle.

-Papa m'en a déjà parlé, il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez une lignée de très puissantes sorcières. Enfin, d'après vous êtes plus fortes que toutes celles qu'il a pu rencontrer. Et quels sont tes pouvoirs?

-Ben, j'ai celui du bouclier et je peux créer des boules de feu et enflammer quelque chose ou quelqu'un par la pensée mais après je ne sais pas, ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai appris que j'en étais une.

Mon récit avait l'air de passionner.

-Wow! C'est impressionnant et ta cousine?

-Elle peut déplacer les objets et les personnes par la pensée et ça marche même pour elle-même. Elle partage aussi un pouvoir avec ses deux sœurs qui les rend pratiquement invincibles aux yeux de toutes créatures magiques et démoniaques. Elles sont considérées comme les trois sorcières les plus puissantes de leur génération.

-C'est super! Mais il y a quelques chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Si ce sont tes cousines, les plus puissantes. Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à ta sœur et toi?

-D'après une vieille prophétie, on réunirait l'Ultime pouvoir qui serait beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quelle autre puissance, plus fort même que celle de mes cousines...

-Ca reste quand même surprenant que je n'ai rien pu prévoir, réfléchit Alice.

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit, une fois, que Jake et la meute brouillait tes visions, interrogea Bella.

-Oui mais j'aurais du, au moins, percevoir les décisions d'Aro...

-Peut-être que la Triade a utilisé un sortilège de protection ou quelque chose comme ça pour éviter qu'on ne puisse anticiper leurs actions, supposai-je.

-En tout cas, si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai, ton explication tiendrait la route...

Puis Jake et les autres revinrent dans la pièce, coupant court à notre discussion.

-Kiara, on y va, me dit gentiment Paige en me tendant la main.

Je me levais avec le soutien de mon copain et la rejoignit.

-Soyez prudents, murmura Esmée en nous serrant dans ses bras froids.

Elle dégageait tant de bonté et de douceur qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Tout comme le reste de sa famille.

-Promis, merci beaucoup, répondis Jake.

Nous allions partir quand les violentes douleurs qui m'avaient prise un peu plus tôt au manoir se manifestèrent de nouveau mais avec une plus grande intensité. Je les ressentis particulièrement au niveau de l'abdomen et du dos qui se mirent à saigner abondamment. Avant de basculer à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Une nouvelle vision de ma sœur se présenta à moi. Comme l'autre fois, j'assistais à l'affreux spectacle à l'aide du corps de la sorcière. Elle était toujours enchainée par les poignets aux murs humides et sales de son cachot tandis qu'un espèce de démon la torturait en lui donnant de violents coups de fouets aux mêmes endroits d'où j'avais commencé à saigner. Ils étaient tous deux entourés par la Triade et les Volturis qui semblaient se délecter de l'horrible scène.

-Révèle nous qui sont vous alliés, questionna une petite blonde que je reconnus comme étant Jane.

-Jamais, murmura Billie, tuez-moi maintenant ça vaut mieux.

-Oh, mais nous ne te tuerons, n'oublie pas nous avons également besoin de ta chère sœur...

-Vous ne la toucherez pas, hurla Billie.

-Oui parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que la pauvre petite ne supportera pas de savoir sa jumelle entre les mains de l'ennemi et se sentira obliger de venir te délivrer.

-Non, bégaya ma jumelle en pleurant.

-Et je suis certaine qu'elle ne viendra pas seule, alors dis-moi qui sont vos alliés!

La jeune sorcière baissa la tête.

-Tu ne veux pas parler, très bien, c'est ton choix... mais sache bien que peu nous importe leur nombre. Qu'ils soient vingt, cent ou dix-mille, nous les anéantirons tous jusqu'au dernier! Notre forteresse est imprenable et notre armée immense et puissante. Je te prie de croire qu'aucun de tous tes petits amis ne s'en sortira vivant.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec tant de cruauté et de plaisir dans la voix que ça en donnait la chair de poule. Je sentis Billie se remettre à sangloter puis la scène disparue, je rouvris les yeux et me retrouvais dans une sorte de cabinet médical avec Jacob qui me tenait fermement la main alors que Carlisle s'occupait de soigner mes blessures.

-Kiara! Tu vas bien?!

-Ouais, je crois...

Je tentais de me relever mais mon dos et mon ventre me faisaient horriblement mal.

-Reste allongée, conseilla le vampire, tes blessures sont encore trop fraîches.

Je m'exécutais en gémissant de douleur.

-Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, s'étonna mon amoureux.

-Pour tout ce que je vous fait endurer à toi, les garçons, mes cousines...

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, t'entends! Tout ce qui arrive n'est aucunement de ta faute, c'est la faute de ses saletés de démons et suceurs de sang! Alors arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et reposes-toi...

Il prit mes mains et les embrassa tendrement tandis que Paige et Bella entraient dans la pièce.

-Ca va Kiara? Si tu savais comme tu nous a fait peur, tout à l'heure, s'exclama ma cousine en caressant mon front.

-Oui, ça peut aller... mais attendez, tous les deux, dis-je en fixant Carlisle et Bella, vous êtes des vampires et même si je sais que vous ne vous nourrissez pas de sang humain, sa vue doit vous être difficile.

-Ne t'en fais pas, explique le docteur, Bella est complètement immunisée contre et moi j'ai des siècles de pratique en tant que médecin.

-Dans ce cas... Merci.

Paige reprit la parole.

-Explique-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé? C'est la même chose qu'au manoir? Tu as revu Billie?

-Oui... Ils la torturaient encore, ils voulaient qu'elle leur révèle des informations sur nos alliés mais elle n'a rien dit... Si tu voyais ce qu'ils lui font subir, c'est affreux!

J'éclatai en sanglots dans les bras réconfortants de la sorcière.

-Il faut la sortir de là et vite, m'exclamai-je en me relevant brutalement.

-Bon écoutes, on va rentrer au manoir, proposa Paige, et là j'en parlerai aux filles et aux autres puis on établira un...

-Ca ne sert à rien, sauf à nous faire perdre du temps. Ils savent déjà qu'on va venir, je l'ai vu dans ma vision, ils nous attendent. Et ils ont dit que même avec nos forces on ne ferait pas le poids contre eux et leur forteresse.

-On va tenter le tout pour le tout, répliqua Paige.

-Non, ils mourront tous et tu le sais, m'emportai-je, et je ne risquerai pas la vie de pauvres innocents...

-On a pas le choix, tu en es consciente! Parce que si on avait une autre alternative...

-Il y en a une autre. On pourrait faire comme a dit Billie et invoquer le néant.

-Non, Kiara, on en restera à notre plan.

-Mais Paige, ça pourrait marcher!

-Oui mais tu connais aussi très bien les risques qu'on encourt en faisant ça. C'est une force qui nous dépasse tous autant que nous sommes. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Paige!

-Non et je veux que tu arrêtes de penser à ça. Allez on y va. Merci pour tout Carlisle et toi aussi, Bella.

-De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider la famille Halliwell, répondit le vampire avec un sourire.

On sortit du cabinet avec Jacob qui me portait, en adressant un dernier au revoir à tout le monde et on s'apprêtait à enfin partir lorsque Bella nous stoppa.

-Attendez! Carlisle, Edward, il faut les aider, combattre avec eux.

-Non, Bella, je refuses, c'est louable de ta part mais je ne supporterais pas que d'autres personnes entrent là-dedans au péril de leur vie. C'est trop risqué.

-Elle a raison, Bella, continua Edward, c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais Edward, Jacob nous a aidé quand nous en avions besoin. A notre tour de lui rendre la pareille. Et puis vous savez très bien qu'une fois que les Volturis se seront emparés d'elle, ils chercheront à nous anéantir aussi, notre clan est une trop grande menace pour eux!

-Non, Bella, je...

-Ecoute Kiara, c'est moi qui ai fait ce choix et je combattrais avec ou sans eux.

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne, dit Alice, je n'abandonnerais pas ma meilleure amie, une seconde fois.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Emmett, j'aime trop ma nouvelle sœur pour ça et puis j'ai besoin d'action.

-Idem pour Jasper et moi, lança Rosalie alors que Jacob la dévisageait, ahuri.

Tout le petit groupe se tourna ensuite vers Carlisle et Esmée attendant sûrement leur accord.

-Bon et bien puisque c'est comme ça, la majorité l'emporte, acheva le mèdecin.

-Franchement, je...

-Nous vous remercions tous, termina Paige avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Bella, merci à tous, reprit Jake.

-On viendra vous informer au moment de partir.

-Nous serons prêt.

-Merci mille fois, murmurai-je une dernière fois avant de s'en aller pour de bon.


End file.
